


Blind Date

by Sazzzandora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Concerts, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Funny, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Rein theoretisch will Sehun nur mit seinen Freunden auf ein Konzert gehen und einen entspannten Abend verbringen. Da besagte Freunde aber krank werden und prompt ihre Tickets weiterreichen, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben, steht er plötzlich alleine da. Das glaubt er zumindest, bis Jongdae ihm offenbart, dass er seine Karte an Baekhyun weitergegeben hat. Und da dieser noch eine Mitfahrgelegenheit braucht, kommt natürlich nur Sehun als seine Begleitung infrage. Aber der weiß noch nicht wirklich, was er von diesem Blind Date halten soll. // AU // SeBaek / HunBaek / BaekHun / Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun // etwas XiuChen / minimal ChanKai / Gastauftritt Tao.





	1. Blind Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuuhuuu!
> 
>  
> 
> Ich hab Dir wieder etwas mitgebracht! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, es ist eine SeBaek-Story (surprise, surprise).
> 
> Dieses Baby wird ein klitzekleines bisschen länger, ergo mal kein OS, yay. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Dir gefällt! Und ich wünsche Dir ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Hab Spaß und denk dran, immer alle Idols gleich viel lieb zu haben :D Fan Wars kann nämlich kein Schwein brauchen, aber das weißt Du ja.
> 
>  
> 
> Go, Go, Go!

*

 

 

"Also, was wolltest du so dringend? Ich bin noch nicht fertig fürs Konzert, also komm besser in die Puschen, damit ich gleich noch Zeit hab", maulte ich den Älteren an, der mir gegenüber stand.

Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, lächelte mich entschuldigend an. Oh nein. Das war jetzt nicht wahr, er hatte irgendwas. Etwas, was mir zu Hundert Prozent nicht gefallen würde.

"Also~ ja Fuck... Ähm... Okay, das ist jetzt wirklich doof, Kleiner, aber, äh~... Long story short: Chanyeolie hat Minseoks Karte seinem Nonplusultra gegeben, um ein Date draus zu machen und die sind vor einer halben Stunde schon los, warum auch immer. Ich vermute, die wollen uns jetzt hängen lassen, also lass deinen Frust an denen aus. Ja und Minnie hat mich angesteckt und ich hab meine Karte dann zu achtundneunzig Prozent an Baekhyun weitergegeben, aber keine Panik, er freut sich sehr auf den Abend-"

Was?

Ich blinzelte. Hatte ich das richtig verstanden? Er hatte seine Karte, ohne mir Bescheid zu geben, an wen anderes abgetreten?

"WEM?!", entsetzt sah ich den Schwarzhaarigen an, "Ich soll alleine zum Konzert, willst du mich verarschen?! Das macht überhaupt keinen Spaß, Mann! Chanyeol hyung lässt uns hängen, am Arsch! DU lässt MICH hängen! Was sagst du mir das erst jetzt?! Was soll ich alleine da?!"

Ich saß im Studentenwohnheim im Zimmer von Kim Jongdae und Kim Minseok. Beide waren Freunde von mir, die ich über meinen älteren Bruder Junmyeon kennengelernt hatte, als ich noch in der Oberstufe gewesen war. Minseok war nun sechsundzwanzig, stand kurz vor Abgabe seiner Masterarbeit in seinem letzten Semester Bauingenieurswesen und wollte bald mit seinem Doktor beginnen, Jongdae war mit vierundzwanzig im achten Semester Musik auf Gesang und... Fotografie oder so. Irgendwas Künstlerisches. 

"So ist das nicht... Außerdem hat sich das erst gestern so ergeben. Also du~ musst Baekhyun bitte mitnehmen, sonst wäre das ziemlich mies. Ansonsten bin ich mein Geld los, weil er mir die Karte dann zurück geben muss. Er halt leider auch niemanden, der mitgeht. War halt unser Deal, also wäre cool, wenn du mitmachst. Hast dann was gut bei mir, versprochen", er lächelte mich ganz breit und unschuldig an.

Ich schnaubte wütend.

"Alter, deine Versprechen sind nichts wert! Wem hast du die Karte gegeben?! Wer ist der Typ?!"

Jedenfalls wollten wir drei (also Minseok, Jongdae und ich) eigentlich zusammen auf ein Konzert gehen, mit noch einem Freund, mit Chanyeol, der aber sowieso hatte getrennt fahren wollen und nun wirklich schon weg war. Problem war jetzt aber, dass Minseok krank geworden war und seine Karte Chanyeol angedreht hatte, damit er sie unter die Leute bringen konnte. Naja und jetzt war Jongdae vom Rumknutschen mit seinem Freund wohl auch krank geworden und hatte seine Karte, ohne mir direkt Bescheid zu geben, an jemand mir völlig fremdes weitergegeben, den ich jetzt auch noch mitnehmen sollte, weil das die Bedingung gewesen war, dass er die Karte losbekam. Ich kam mir vor wie im falschen Film.

Wäre einer von meinen Freunden noch dabei, wäre es mir auch nicht unangenehm, schließlich hätte ich dann wenigstens eine Verbindung in Gesprächsthemen und sowas, aber so... Das war einfach scheiße. Ich traf mich einfach sau ungern mit Fremden, weil- naja, war das nicht offensichtlich? Wer traf denn gerne alleine Fremde und verbrachte noch den Abend mit ihnen, ohne es selbst geplant zu haben?

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Mal überlegt, dass ich den nicht kenne?! Mir sagt nicht einmal sein Name was! Wo kommt der her, wer ist das, was macht der?! Und hättest du mir das nicht mal früher sagen können und uns wenigstens bekannt machen, statt mich mit Betonschuhen ins verdammte kalte Wasser zu schubsen?!"

Beschwichtigend hob Jongdae die Hände, was meine Ärgernis nur noch ankurbelte.

"Ich schwöre, ich hab mal von ihm erzählt! Wahrscheinlich kannst du dir sowas nur wieder nicht merken, du Erbsenhirn. Ihr lernt euch doch gleich kennen, das geht ganz schnell. Er ist wirklich umgänglich."

"Und du lässt mich mit dem allein, weil du's nicht lassen konntest, mit deiner Bazillenschleuder von Freund rum zu lecken, ja?"

"Sprich gefälligst anständig von Minseok!", blaffte er mich streng an.

Okay, okay, nichts gegen Minseok hyung, da hatte er Recht. Jongdae war schließlich der Übeltäter. Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen.

"Scheiße, was will ich mit einem von deinen komischen Freunden? Kriegen die auch alle 's Maul nicht vor anderen auf, wie du bei 'ner Präsentation? Ich kann nämlich auch nicht gut mit Fremden reden, das weißt du, das kann kein guter Abend werden, Mann!"

Jongdae fuhr seufzend durch seine Haare und setzte sich auf die kleine blaue Couch mir gegenüber. Er grinste, lachte leise auf, was in ein schweres Husten ausartete. Boah, ich war so enttäuscht und sauer, sollte er doch beim Husten ersticken. Idiot. Verdient. 

Ich beobachtete ihn nur genervt, wie er nach einer Flasche mit wahrscheinlich abgestandenem Mineralwasser unter dem Couchtisch griff und aus dieser trank. Daraufhin räusperte er sich.

"Bullshit, Sehun... Jetzt krieg dich endlich mal wieder ein. Er ist allein ein bisschen schüchtern und wenn schon. Er wird sehr gesprächig, wenn er erstmal mit dir warm geworden ist und das geht schnell. Hey, immerhin habt ihr schon Gesprächsthemen. Er ist schwul und mag die gleiche Musik wie du. Zur Not könnt ihr ja bumsen oder euch einfach über die neuen Fans beschweren, der Junge ist Fan aus erster Stunde - wie du! Entspann dich doch mal und mach mal was lockeres, was spontanes. Er ist ein alter Freund von uns und hat hier an den Campus gewechselt. Äh~ er ist wirklich cool, keine Panik. Öfter ein bisschen behindert, laut und vielleicht mal offensiv und anzüglich, aber-"

"Sprich mal besser von Baekhyunie!", rief Minseok nun tadelnd aus dem Badezimmer heraus.

Der Älteste war eben noch duschen gewesen, als ich angekommen war. Er kam in Jogginghose und Hoodie, mit noch feuchten Haaren zu uns und holte aus, um mir seine Hand in den Nacken zu schlagen.

"Für die Bazillenschleuder, du fieses Kind."

"Sorry hyung", murrte ich.

Nun setzte er sich neben seinen Freund aufs Sofa. Er nahm sofort ein Taschentuch aus der Zupfbox, nieste hinein. Dann nahm er vom Beistelltisch sein Handy und suchte ein Kontaktprofilbild heraus, machte einen Screenshot und sendete ihn mir. Ergo nahm ich mein Handy hervor, schaute das Bild an.

Schwarz-Weiß, große runde Brille mit dünnem Rahmen, gerade Zähne, welchen ich die Weiße auch ohne Farbe im Bild abkaufte, ein fröhliches Lächeln und dunkle, strahlende Augen und eine feingliedrige Hand in seinen Haaren. 

Okay.

Fuck.

Der war süß. 

Aber ich wollte ja nicht und das würde ich den beiden älteren Jungs auch nicht gönnen. Also verzog ich noch immer ziemlich trotzig den Mund und hob eine Schulter, brummte dabei leise zustimmend.

"Sorry. Also Baekhyun ist wirklich cool und kann auch richtig süß sein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist vielleicht häufiger laut und aufgedreht, wenn er sich eingelebt hat, aber das macht echt Spaß und er ist auch genauso gut erzogen und anständig und liebenswürdig und- naja, er wurde vor geraumer Zeit von seinem Freund verlassen, aber er hat sich wieder sehr gut erholt und hat seinen Ex auch schon lang abgeschrieben-", erklärte Minseok nun. 

"Woah, woah, woah, Stopp! Ihr Arschlöcher wollt ihn verkuppeln und ich bin das Opfer?!"

Beide sahen mich mit großen Augen an.

"Nein! Und selbst wenn, es wäre ne Win-Win-Situation! Mit Baekhyun kannst du nur plus machen, du wärst doch kein Opfer! Ich meine- er ist wirklich ein lieber Typ. Aber wir wollen euch wirklich nicht verkuppeln. Ich zumindest nicht", demonstrativ zeigte Minseok aber auf den Jüngeren neben sich.

Böse sah ich Jongdae an. Der hob wieder abwehrend die Hände. Als würde ihm das helfen. Das war doch nicht zu fassen, dass diese Spinner mich hier verkuppelt wollten.

"Hey, da hätten alle was von!", verteidigte er sich, "Du müsstest nicht mehr auf deinem Bruder oder uns rumglucken, sondern hättest jemanden, der dir seine volle Aufmerksamkeit absolut freiwillig schenkt UND Baekhyun wäre auch wieder vollkommen glücklich. Ihr seid wie füreinander geschaffen. Du hättest was zum Beschützen, weil das braucht er auch und du magst sowas und er hätte was zum grenzenlos Lieben - also wirklich, der Junge hat echt viel Liebe zu verteilen und das macht er auch wirklich mit Herzblut... Just sayin', aber mein Gott, es muss ja kein Date sein, wenn ihr das nicht so wollt. Ihr könnt auch einfach wie zwei schwule Single-Kerle mit dem gleichen Musikgeschmack auf ein Konzert gehen, ja? Ohne Hintergedanken, du Heulsuse."

"Genau, Hunie. Es kommt drauf an, was ihr aus dem Abend macht und nicht, was wir euch oder zumindest Jongdae dir einredet", beschwichtigte mich Minseok.

Ich verschränkte die Arme und lehnte mich im Sessel zurück. Neue Leute kennenzulernen war ja nichts schlimmes, das stimmte schon. Aber ich war einfach unsicher. In Bezug auf den ganzen heutigen Abend. 

Ich sollte wen wildfremdes mitnehmen, den auch noch belustigen, der zudem schwul und getrennt war und dummerweise echt attraktiv aussah. Das könnte gut werde, freundschaftlich cool oder romantisch bis sexuell cool, wobei ich gegen alle drei nichts hätte, aber das könnte genauso gut auch nach hinten losgehen. Und ganz ehrlich, Blinddates waren einfach nicht meins. Sowas war einfach nicht meine Art, egal wie süß mein "Date" war. Ich bekam Leute wirklich lieber vorgestellt oder traf sie spontan, statt so hinter meinem Rücken geplant.

"Jongdae, Blinddates-"

"Das ist jetzt aber weit hergeholt."

Minseok begann zu lachen und lehnte sich etwas weg von seinem Freund, sodass dessen Faust ihn nicht an der Schulter traf.

"Ist es nicht!", fauchte ich, "Fall mir nicht ins Wort! Ich hasse Blinddates, schon immer-"

Jongdae fiel mir aber erneut ins Wort, wobei er den Kopf schüttelte. 

"Du guckst zu viel Desaster Date. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert und organisiere dir ein beschissenes Date und riskiere unsere Freundschaft. Würde ich dich verlieren wollen, würde ich dir wen ganz anderes aufschwatzen."

"Wen, huh? Du gibst zu, es ist ein Blinddate."

Der Ältere rollte mit den Augen.

"In deinen Augen ja. Er weiß nur, dass du dich aufopfernd bereiterklärt hast, ihn mitzunehmen, ihn gegebenenfalls zu McDonald's zu bringen und ihn danach nach Hause zu fahren. Er freut sich schon und er macht sich bestimmt schon fertig. Er ist echt dankbar, besonders weil er's so schwer hatte, also sei kein Arschloch. Einlass ist um halb sieben? Dann hast du noch... eine gute Stunde Zeit, um loszufahren."

Ich seufzte genervt und schloss die Augen, um nochmal alles Revue passieren zu lassen. Ich würde mit einem fremden jungen Mann auf ein Konzert meiner Lieblingsband gehen, die dieser Fremde auch gern mochte. Das hieß, ich würde ihn abholen müssen und ihn dann eine knappe halbe Stunde in meinem Auto belustigen, sowie das Konzert mit ihm verbringen, um ihn dann wieder heimzufahren. Okay. Date oder nicht, wenn ich heute Nacht eines unnatürlichen Todes sterben würde, wüssten meine dummen Freunde wenigstens (hoffentlich), wer mich ermordet hatte.

"Fuck", seufzte ich und sah meine Gegenüber wieder an, "Ihr habt gewonnen, ich fahr mit ihm. Aber nur, weil ich das Konzert nicht wegen euch Verrätern verpassen will."

"Cool!", rief Jongdae aus, "Ich sag ihm Bescheid, dass du dich freust. Sonst interpretiert er dein kritisches Gesicht noch falsch. Ganz im Ernst? Da musst du dringend daran arbeiten. Sonst bleibst du ewig Single."

Ich sah flehend zu Minseok. Der lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

"Wenn du Baekhyunie anfasst, hacke ich deine Finger ab. Er ist sensibel und auch wenn er gerne nach außen so tut, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, ist er kein Typ für One-Night-Stands. Also pack ihn an und ich mach dir deine übrige Studienzeit zur Hölle, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ich blinzelte.

"Ist das dein Ernst? ICH sollte hier die Todesangst haben, vergewaltigt oder umgebracht zu werden, nicht er-"

Minseok lachte herzhaft.

"Spaß, Hunie! Ernsthaft, er ist tatsächlich sensibel und eigentlich ziemlich unsicher. Aber ich vertrau dir, dass du meinem Baby nicht wehtust. Dafür bist du selbst auch zu... niedlich."

"Niedlich?"

"Ja. Du bist ziemlich niedlich im Bezug auf andere."

"Und... was wenn wir doch Sex haben?", fragte ich den Ältesten herausfordernd.

"Mir doch egal, ihr könnt meinetwegen direkt loslegen. Ich weiß zufällig, dass du dich nur dann für Sex zu entscheidest, wenn du dir mehr vorstellen kannst und dich hinterher auch um Dates bemühst, kümmerst und meldest. Du bist nämlich auch kein Typ für rein, raus und weg, Hunie, vertrau mir. Du brauchst nur jemanden, der das auch so sieht. Ich kenn dich schon lang genug."

"Pf."

Jongdae mischte sich nun ein. 

"Kein Stress, Mann. Wie gesagt, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass der Abend doof oder langweilig wird. Und wenn du keinen Bock mehr hast, suchst du Chanyeol und drückst ihm und Jongin zur Strafe Baekhyun auf. Nur bring ihn bitte wieder sicher heim, er schuldet mir nämlich noch dreimal Star Bucks und einmal Kino mit McDonald's."

Ich nickte.

"Okay. Ausnahmsweise. Ich spiele bei eurem Blinddate mit. Aber ich mache kein Date draus."

"Bitte, dann nicht. Das ist mir um ehrlich zu sein mehr als egal", lachte Jongdae.

Ich musste mich jetzt erstmal noch umziehen fahren. Mal sehen, was ich anziehen konnte. Ich hatte schon eine Idee, aber Tao sollte bitte erst alles absegnen, weil irgendwie... war ich nervös und um meinen ersten Eindruck besorgt. 

Also stand ich auf, atmete tief durch und verabschiedete mich.

"Bis dann, gute Besserung, ihr miesen Spielmacher. Marionettenspieler. Bin ich ein Pferd? So 'ne bescheuerte Schachfigur?"

"Na zu reiten bist du bestimmt gut- Aua! Ich will doch nur sein Selbstbewusstsein stärken!"

"Aber doch nicht so!", fauchte der jüngere der beiden beleidigt und bekam einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Minseok winkte mir zu, während er wieder zu niesen und husten begann. Sein Freund schob ihn angeekelt von sich, bekam dafür einen festen Schlag aufs Bein.

"Viel Spaß mit Baekhyun und nenn ihn nicht Baekie. Baek oder Baekhuynie ist okay, aber Nummer eins ist Ex-Freund belastet", erklärte Jongdae noch.

Ich nickte, hob die Schultern.

"Klingt eh bescheuert. Mit dem Rest kann ich leben, wenn es überhaupt so weit kommt, du Arsch."

Nun hob ich die Hand und ging zur Zimmertür, um die zwei älteren Studenten zu verlassen. Strafend zeigte ich Jongdae noch meinen Mittelfinger und winkte Minseok nochmal zu.

"Jaja, du ungezogenes Balg. Und mach dich hübsch, ist schließlich euer erstes Date!", rief Jongdae mir nach, als ich die Tür hinter mir zuzog.

Nun machte ich mich auf den Weg raus, nur um mich zu Hause in meiner WG umzuziehen, und dann später wieder hierherzufahren. Es war doch sowas von bescheuert.

 

*

 

Als ich dann zu Hause war, lief ich schnell hoch in die Wohnung in mein Zimmer. Jongin war ja schon weg, also konnte er schon einmal nicht dumm fragen, was los war. Unsere beiden anderen Mitbewohner Tao und Kyungsoo waren im Wohnzimmer, hatten Besuch von Kommilitonen und lernten für ihre letzte Prüfung, bevor auch sie die Semesterferien genießen konnten.

Ich hatte aber die Hälfte meiner sagen wir Accessoires im Wohnzimmer liegen, weshalb ich mehrfach störend reinplatzte und direkt Anschiss kassierte. Sie hatten sich ihr Studium selbst ausgesucht, dass es so viel Input zu lernen war, war ja nicht meine Schuld. 

In meinem Zimmer räumte ich meinen halben Schrank aus, suchte mir eine Jeans raus und sammelte Sneakers zusammen, zog beides schon einmal an und ging mit Shirt und Hemd ins Wohnzimmer. 

"Oh~ Sehunie! Beim Strippen fängt man aber angezogen an!", lachte Taos neue Freundin neben ihm. 

"Jaja, wie auch immer. Tao, hilf mir mal", ich sprach ihn auf Mandarin an, damit ich für mein sinnfreies Geschwätz, als das es sonst abgestempelt würde, nicht noch mehr Ärger von Kyungsoo bekam, "Welches? Das oder das?"

"Wofür?", fragte er augenblicklich ernster und stand auf. 

Er folgte mir in mein Zimmer, setzte sich auf meinem Bett zwischen die Klamotten, nachdem er kopfschüttelnd das Chaos betrachtet hatte. Etwas prüfend reichte er mir einen Gürtel, den ich sofort anlegte.

"Du hast viel zu viel von Junmyeon übernommen, du Messie. Manchmal bin ich echt froh, dass er richtig arbeiten geht und ausgezogen ist."

"Süß, wie du ihn vermisst, ich richte es ihm aus, wenn ich ihn sehe. Jetzt lass gut sein und hilf mir."

Er durchwühlte meine Sachen, zog eine dunkelgrüne Collegejacke und eine Lederjacke heraus. 

"Wolltet ihr nicht eben schon los?", fragte er, während er die Kleidungsstücke betrachtete.

Achtlos warf er beides auf den Boden.

"Jongdae hat mich zu sich gerufen, um mir zu sagen, dass er nicht mitkommt, dafür aber sein Kommilitone, den ich nicht kenne und da ich ihn ja nicht kenne, will ich nicht aussehen wie ein Obdachloser. Also hilf mir bitte, ich kann mich nämlich nicht entscheiden."

"DU kannst dich nicht entscheiden? Haben dir Elle, Vogue und deine Blogger nichts beigebracht? Bringen die nichts? So wichtig? Ist er heiß? Lohnt er sich für dich?", Tao wippte mit den Brauen, "Ich meine es wäre echt nice, wenn du wieder einen Freund hättest. Also wenn er süß ist und du im Laufe des Abends denkst, dass ein Date oder zwei nicht schaden könnten, wäre das doch cool."

Ich sah dem Älteren in die Augen.

Fuck. 

Ja, süß war Baekhyun definitiv. Ganz ehrlich, mir war das Bild auch noch immer hundert Prozent im Kopf präsent. Ich hatte auf dem Heimweg kaum etwas anderes in den Gedanken gehabt. Er sah wirklich gut aus und sehr sympathisch. Naja, dennoch hatte ich immer noch Bammel. Vielleicht auch gerade deshalb. Alles in die Richtung machte mich nämlich irgendwie nervös.

Ich sah Tao genervt an, zog eins der Shirts und die Lederjacke an und drehte mich vor dem Spiegel.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, ich kenn ihn ja nicht. Und es ist kein Date!", mahnte ich dann noch.

"Ja, chill. Was ist mit dem schwarzen Hemd mit den fancy Perlen dran?", ich warf mir das Hemd über, was Tao mir gab, danach ein anderes, "Okay, warte, cool oder schick? Was ist mit der weißen Hose im großen Karomuster? Oder die dunklere von Jongin? Oder nein, nimm die helle graublaue und da... das Hemd und dann die andere rote Collegejacke drauf, ja. Lass oben bisschen offen. Also sofern du willst, dass er was zu gucken hat."

"Mit den schwarzen Ärmeln die?" 

"Genau. Ich hab die in meinem Zimmer, warte kurz. Brauchst du auch Schuhe oder hast du?", er verließ mein Zimmer.

"Hab ich, danke. Krieg ich deine goldene Handyhülle?"

"Klaro!", rief mir der Ältere zu. 

Also zog ich das inzwischen vierte Hemd wieder aus, wechselte mein Oberteil und stieg in meine Sneaker, während Tao mir die Jacke holte. Indes zog ich noch eine Kette an, ebenso wie eine Armbanduhr. Tao kam kurz darauf wieder, lief mir mitsamt Jacke ins Bad nach, in dem ich meine Haare mit ein wenig Haarwachs stylte und meine Zähne putzte, sowie mein Gesicht wusch.

"Umdrehen... Oh ja, die Frisur ist heiß. Perfekt. Sehr sexy, Mann. Wenn er dich nicht will, kann ich dich so trotzdem ganz schnell vermitteln, versprochen. Ich krieg dich heute noch in ein fremdes Bett."

"Bist du mein Zuhälter?", fragte ich unbeeindruckt.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, nahm Tao die Jacke ab und schob ihn aus dem Bad, um die Toilette nochmal zu nutzen. Mit gewaschenen Händen verließ ich das Bad und nahm mein Handy in der nun goldenen Hülle entgegen.

"Bitteschön Mister Korea Zweitausendachtzehn."

"Danke. Und es ist kein Date."

"Erzähl das meiner Großmutter", Tao lachte leise, "Wir haben schon ewig nicht mehr so lang für ein Outfit gebraucht, das brauchen wir nur bei deinen ersten ernsten Dates. Ich bin so aufgeregt!"

"So viele erste Dates hab ich nicht gehabt", verteidigte ich mich.

"Also ist es eins?" 

"Nein!", fauchte ich.

"Könntest du dir denn was Festes vorstellen?", hakte der Blonde nach.

Ich seufzte.

"Kann ich erstmal auf das Konzert gehen, ehe ich zwangsverheiratet werde?"

"Ich meine ja nur. Ist er süß? Hast du ein Bild?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht... Minseok, äh... hat mir eins geschickt."

"Und?!"

Aus dem Wohnzimmer rief Kyungsoo, dass wir gefälligst leiser sein sollten. Wir entschuldigten uns, nicht, dass Kyungsoo gleich noch herkommen würde.

"Sag ihm später, dass ich ihm nach eurer Klausur Essen mache. Und, naja, ja Baekhyun - also der Freund von Minnie hyung und Jongdae - ist... ja, er ist süß", ich hob die Schultern, "Optisch. Auf diesem einen Bild. Ich bin schon gespannt und ich hab gerade irgendwie voll Bock und gleichzeitig würde ich am liebsten absagen", seufzte ich.

"Nein! Bloß nicht! Wehe du kommst Single nach Hause! Oder ungebumst. Dann enterbe ich dich höchstpersönlich und Abendessen kannst du dir die nächsten Jahre abschminken", lachte mein blonder Gegenüber, "Los zeig her."

Nun nahm ich mein Handy erneut hervor und zeigte Tao das Foto.

"Oh~ der ist wirklich süß! Oha guck dir an wie süß der ist, der ist voll dein Typ-"

"Ist er nicht."

"Aber hallo, volle Kanne! Der Typ passt eins A in dein Beuteschema."

"Sag das nicht so... Ja, okay, schon, aber- i-ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte schon länger nichts mehr und ich hab irgendwie voll Schiss davor. Bis man wirklich zusammen ist, bis man sich so vertraut und das zu halten und das alles, ich weiß nicht. Das würde doch eh nichts-"

"Wenn es erst einmal läuft, ist es doch gut", er boxte locker gegen meine Schulter, "Aber mal im Ernst, Hun, mach dich locker und hab 'nen schönen Abend. Schau, was draus wird. Wenn ihr Freunde werdet, werdet ihr Freunde, wenn ihr Sex habt, habt ihr halt Sex und wenn's im Worst-Case in ein Date ausartet, habt ihr halt ein Date und vielleicht noch eins und bald kriegt ihr wunderhübsche Babys und heiratet, was weiß ich."

"Warum denken alle, dass es ein richtiges, geplantes, beabsichtigtes Date ist?"

"Babe, you know... Der ist hot und du willig und alle wissen es", er lachte, wurde aber wieder ernster, als ich diesmal ihm gegen die Brust boxte, "Jetzt entspann dich doch mal! Ihr geht doch eigentlich einfach nur auf ein Konzert. Easy. Ich weiß, du tust es, aber versuch dir nicht zu viele Sorgen zu machen. Es ist nur ein Konzert. Das wird gut. Freu dich auf die Band, statt dir Sorgen zu machen."

Ich seufzte leise, nickte. Dann schlug ich in seine Hand ein und rief noch eine Verabschiedung durch den Flur zum Rest. Daraufhin verließ ich die Wohnung und kurz darauf das Haus und begab mich zu meinem Auto. Etwas nervös trommelte ich auf dem Lenkrad herum, bevor ich letztendlich losfuhr. 

Nur ein Konzert, ja. 

Während ich durch die Straßen fuhr, dachte ich weiter darüber nach. Ich machte mir einfach zu viele Gedanken darüber und malte mir viel zu viele Szenarien aus. Tao hatte ja recht, Jongdae auch. Es würde einfach das sein, was es wurde. 

Und ich wusste ja auch noch lang nicht, wie Baekhyun das alles überhaupt sah. 

Wenn er seit geraumer Zeit getrennt war, hieß das ja nichts. Erstmal... wollten wir ja beide einfach nur auf ein Konzert. Ich hoffte einfach nur, dass alles okay laufen würde. Dass keiner den anderen unsympathisch fand und dadurch das Konzert vernachlässigte oder keinen Spaß dran hatte. 

Als ich nach ein paar Minuten dann wieder im Wohnheim angekommen war, lief ich rein und zum Treppenhaus. Soweit ich wusste im dritten Stock. Oben sah ich dann auf eine Grundrisstafel, auf der die Namen der Bewohner standen. Dreihundertelf. Genau ein Stockwerk über Jondae und Minseok.

Baekhyun dürfte schon warten, schließlich war ich ein paar Minuten später dran als verabredet war, wann wir losfahren würden. Ich klopfte an seine Zimmertür und wartete etwas ungeduldig. Neben der Tür fiel mir die gleiche kleine Tafel auf, wie an Minseoks und Jongdaes Tür. Allerdings stand hier nichts nettes. Nichts wie "Ehepaar Kim". Da über kleine chinesische Zeichen über "Viel Glück für die Prüfung" oder sowas, stand "Bastard - Stricher - Hurensohn". Das... war ja alles andere als erfreulich. Das hatte Jongdae wahrscheinlich gemeint.

Von Innen hörte ich ihn rufen, dass es offen sei und ich reinkommen solle. Also betrat ich sein Wohnheimappartement. Überall lagen Blätterstapel auf dem Holzboden, der von Sofa und TV-Schrank freigeräumt war. Dennoch hatte alles seine Ordnung. Der Drucker, der auf der nebenstehenden Küchenzeile platziert war, ratterte und spuckte ein Blatt nach dem anderen aus. 

"Baek... -hyun?", fragte ich ins Zimmer und versuchte durch den Lamellenraumteiler zu schauen.

"Ja-ha, bin sofort da", summte eine fremde Stimme, die hoffentlich Baekhyun gehörte, da ich ansonsten schnell weglaufe würde.

Dahinter vermutete ich das Bett und um die Ecke direkt auch den Kleiderschrank. Zu meiner Linken neben der Küche war ein kleiner zweiter Raum, das Badezimmer. Prinzipiell sah es hier aus wie bei Minseok und Jongdae, aber mit eben nur einem Bett und einige Quadratmeter kleiner. Nun knallte die vermutliche Schranktür, Schritte erklangen und um den Raumteiler herum lief Baekhyun schnell zum Drucker, der nun durchgelaufen war. 

Er nahm den Stapel Blätter heraus, sah ihn schnell durch und warf den Stapel dann zum Rest auf den Boden, bevor er zu mir aufsah.

Ich musterte ihn von unten bis oben, sah von seinen dunkelgrünen Chucks über seine zerrissene schwarze Jeans zum rotgrünkariertem Shirt, über das er eine gräuliche oversized Übergangsjacke trug (Tao hatte die gleiche in einer anderen Farbe, daher kannte ich das Teil). Er trug zwei Ringe, einen schmalen, schwarzen Choker und eine etwas lockerere silberne Kette um den schlanken Hals, hatte die brünetten Haare gestylt und die Augen mit schwarzem Eyeliner betont. Neben seinem echt, ehrlich gesagt, sündhaft heißem Outfit, strahlte er mich an, als wäre er die Sonne selbst. Er kam direkt auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand in seine und schüttelte sie. Sein breites Grinsen ließ ihn unglaublich sympathisch erscheinen, so wie seine Wangenknochen und die geraden, weißen Zähne zur Geltung kamen. 

Nie im Leben traf es zu, was auf dem Schild gestanden hatte. Das wollte ich einfach nicht glauben.

"Freut mich wirklich sehr, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Seit vorgestern bin ich schon voll aufgeregt. Ich bin Baekhyun", grüßte er und brabbelte nervös weiter, "Hyung hat von dir erzählt, seitdem konnte ich's kaum abwarten und das ist so lieb von dir, mit mitzunehmen, wirklich, wow. Und ja, du- also- du siehst wirklich sehr gut aus und mich stört überhaupt nicht, was Jongdae meinte, dass du so kritisch guckst- ähm, sorry... D-D-Du heißt Sehun, hab ich mir das richtig behalten?"

"Sehun, ja. Hey."

Ich war zu... beeindruckt. Nicht einmal ansatzweise wusste ich, was ich sagen sollte. Nicht nur, dass er so gut aussah, nein, jetzt hatte er auch noch angefangen zu lächeln und zu sprechen. Ich ging zwar noch etwas kritisch an die Sache heran, aber ich merkte jetzt schon, wie sich meine Laune verbesserte. Etwas zögerlich suchte ich seinen Blick, doch mein Gegenüber war damit beschäftigt, mich zu mustern. Dann sah er plötzlich auf und lächelte mich schief an.

"Warum... hat uns das alte Ehepaar eigentlich bisher nicht vorgestellt?", fragte er dann nachdenklich.

Ich hob die Schultern. Das fragte ich mich gerade auch. Wie hatte man mir Baekhyun vorenthalten können? Er war wirklich... sympathisch. Attraktiv. Beeindruckend. Und so aufgeschlossen. Es machte mich regelrecht nervös, als er mich erneut betrachtete.

"Bist- ähm, bist du fertig? Oder brauchst du noch Zeit?", lenkte ich ab.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Nein. Wir können sofort los."

 

 

*


	2. Worst Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloho~ 
> 
> Herzlich Willkommen zurück! Es geht tatsächlich weiter, yay! Hierfür brauche ich leider wohl länger, so allgemein... Yearning Looks hatte da den Vorteil, schon 90% fertig gewesen zu sein, als das erste Kapitel online ging. Das ist hier leider nicht der Fall xD
> 
> Ähm... Ich lass das jetzt einfach so? 
> 
> Ich hoffe, Du wirst hiermit weiterhin Spaß haben ^^'

*

 

Und wie ich ein Date hieraus machen würde.

Ich brachte zwar nicht viele Worte raus, dafür gab Baekhyun sich aber umso mehr Mühe, das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Wir waren bald da und es tat mir auch leid, dass er so viel reden musste, weil, ja, ich so ein ominöser Freund von Jongdae war, der nicht unbedingt den Mund aufbekam. Dennoch wollte ich mehr von ihm erfahren, also ließ ich ihn reden. Ich hatte auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich großartig bemühen. 

Beim Losfahren hatte er erst nur kleinere Fragen gestellt. Ob mein Auto neu sei, wie lang ich schon fuhr und ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde, andere Musik aufzulegen, anstelle des Radios. Aber nach gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten, redete er nahezu nonstop.

"Ähm... Baekhyun, wie heißt du eigentlich weiter?", fragte ich nun dazwischen.

"Hm?", er sah vom Handy in seinen Händen zu mir, "Byun."

Stimmt, sowas hatte Jongdae doch gesagt, oder? Ich meinte, mich an sowas zu erinnern.

"Oh", entgegnete ich meinen Namen, ohne großartig nachzudenken.

"So schlimm?"

"Was?"

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, als ich an einer Ampel hielt. Baekhyun grinste bloß. Ich verstand nicht, was los war.

"Ist Byun so schlimm?"

"Was? Nein", ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber du hast 'Oh' gesagt. Ich weiß, es ist nicht der schönste Nachname, aber-"

"Ach so!", ich begann zu lachen und fuhr an, als die Ampel auf Grün umsprang, "Das ist mein Nachname. Ich heiße Oh Sehun", ergänzte ich.

Baekhyun stimmte in mein Lachen ein und schlug eine Hand vor seine Augen.

"Ach so! Oh Gott, versteck mich, ich bin so dumm! Sorry! Wow, ich hätte definitiv den dritten Kaffee weglassen sollen. Wie peinlich, dabei hat Minnie mir von dir erzählt. Aber keine Panik, fast nur Gutes. Zum Beispiel, dass du total super Autofährst, was ich nur bestätigen kann."

Etwas skeptisch sah ich zu ihm rüber.

"Fast nur Gutes?", hakte ich nach, "Was war denn nicht so gut?"

"Ich fand nicht, dass es etwas schlechtes war. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, aber er hat was von deinem Ex-Freund aus der Oberstufe erzählt und dass es Probleme gab... Aber sonst nichts. Bitte mach ihm keinen Ärger, ich äh~ ich hab so dreist nachgefragt."

Ich winkte ab, lächelte ihn einmal kurz an. 

"Kein Stress, dafür sagte Jongdae über dich du wärst laut, offen und anzüglich."

Er biss auf seine Unterlippe und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Dann schaute er zurück auf sein Handy. 

"Sobald ich mich eingelebt hab, hab ich Recht?", maulte er.

"Ja."

"Er ist so ein Arsch, aber hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Woher kennst du das alte Ehepaar eigentlich, Sehun?"

Ich warf erneut einen Blick zur Seite, wo Baekhyun saß und von seinem Handy aufsah. Daraufhin verstaute er es in meinem Handschuhfach bei meinem Portemonnaie. Vorhin hatte er schon geplant, es dort zu lassen.

"Mein älterer Bruder hat die beiden in der Oberstufe kennengelernt, über seinen chinesischen Austauschschüler. Und ich bin ziemlich dicke mit meinem Bruder und wir haben viele gemeinsame Freunde, auch wenn ich trotzdem immer der Jüngste bin. Naja und ich hab mich mit den beiden auch von Anfang an gut verstanden, weil Minseok sich mir neben meinem Bruder genauso angenommen hat, wie eine Glucke."

Stimmte, denn beide hatten mich immer in Schutz genommen, wenn es ihrer Meinung nach nötig gewesen war. Ich wusste, dass ich Minseok sehr viel erzählen konnte und auch, dass er ähnlich gute Ratschläge verteilte, wie mein großer Bruder. Allein bei den Hausaufgaben hatte er mir immer wieder geholfen, wenn Junmyeon keine Zeit gehabt hatte.

"So viel jünger bist du gar nicht, oder? Wie alt bist du? Zweiundzwanzig?"

Ich räusperte mich leise.

"Zweiundzwanzig, genau. Mein Bruder ist Fünfundzwanzig."

Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er sich auf dem Armaturenbrett abstützte und mich von der Seite ansah.

"Ah ja~ aber wenn eure Freunde alle was dazwischen sin, geht das klar."

"Der Jüngste sein ist oft ziemlich Mist, aber es wurde mir ziemlich erträglich gemacht. Ich wurde genügend bemuttert. Minseok wäre wirklich eine gute Mutter. Mein Bruder auch."

Er lachte leise.

"Wenn Jongdae und Minnie nicht bald adoptieren, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber dann geht's doch. Mal überlegen...", er war einen Moment ruhig, ehe er weitersprach, "Ich hab Minnie und Jongdae kennengelernt... Da war ich zwölf. Also vor zwölf Jahren schon. Oh mein Gott und ich kenn dich erst seit eben?! Ich hab echt ein Hühnchen mit den beiden zu rupfen! Wenn du sie seit der Schule kennst, hätten wir uns schon längst über den Weg laufen müssen! Oh warte! Warst du bei Jongdaes Geburtstag vor zwei Jahren?"

"Jongdaes Geburtstag...? Doch, ja. Ich war aber nicht lang da, vielleicht bis halb zwölf oder so. Ich glaube ich hatte meine Zwischenprüfung und Junmyeon hat mich genötigt, mich davor auszuschlafen."

Baekhyun stöhnte auf.

"Manno, dann kam ich zu spät. Ich kam da aus meinem Auslandsemester zurück und mein Flug hatte ultra Verspätung. Aber ansonsten- hä?! Ich versteh 's nicht! Ich beschwer mich jetzt."

Demonstrativ nahm er sein Handy wieder hervor und suchte den Chat mit einem von beiden heraus. Er begann zu tippen. Ich seufzte leise und hob die Schultern. Schande, ganz ehrlich. Ich hätte Baekhyun also wirklich DEUTLICH früher kennenlernen können? Dann hätte ich keine Panik gehabt, dass heute irgendwas schief lief, weil ich ihn ja dann gekannt hätte. Auch wenn ich inzwischen nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, irgendwas könnte schief laufen. Zumal er mir mit jeder Minute neben mir sympathischer wurde.

"Frag die beiden am besten. Und sag mir, was bei rum kam."

"Auf jeden Fall. Ist schon erledigt."

Wir waren schon fast da und es war eine kleine Weile wieder ruhiger, bis ich ihn fragte, was er denn eigentlich studierte. Er konnte ja nicht den Alleinunterhalter spielen, das war scheiße.

"Ich hab hier in Seoul angefangen, bin dann nach Busan gewechselt, aber weil's so einsam war, hab ich mich wieder hier eingeschrieben. Für Kunst und Kultur mit Zusatzfach Gesang und ich bin jetzt mit dem neunten Semester fast fertig, wobei ich aber schon zwei Auslandsemester hinter mir hab. Ich war in Tokyo und in Peking. Vor dem Studium hab ich... ich glaube acht Praktika gemacht, um zu schauen, wohin ich später will, aber naha. Und du? Studierst du auch?"

Wow, er klang total begeistert von seiner Fächerwahl. Zugegeben, das klang wirklich beeindruckend. Mit Kultur als Fach müsste er doch vielseitiges Wissen anhäufen können.

"Ja, ich hab dieses Semester mit Kunst angefangen, aber ich weiß noch nicht weiter. Mal schauen. Davor hab ich eine Ausbildung gemacht. Äh, ich bin eigentlich gelernter Bankkaufmann, aber nur weil ich irgendwas machen sollte, bevor ich mein Studium anfange", ich hob die Schultern, "Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich diese Sicherheit hab, falls es schief läuft. Damit hab ich gespart und ich bin auch noch jeden Mittwoch da. Noch. Nebenher helfe ich am Wochenende im Tanzstudio von einem Freund aus und... manchmal model ich, neben meinem Modeblog."

Abwartend sah ich zu ihm rüber, ehe ich mich weiter auf die Straße konzentrierte. Er starrte total überrumpelt und machte ganz große Augen.

"Du machst das alles?! Wie geil ist das denn, das klingt ziemlich cool! Wenigstens hast du eine sichere Ausbildung, wie praktisch, ich bin nur ein überforderter Student. Krass. Wo studierst du Kunst? Auch bei mir?", fragte er aufgeregt.

"Nein, an der Akademie in Richtung Incheon."

"Ah, ich weiß, ja! Ich hatte eigentlich auch ein Stipendium dafür, aber... also ich wollte so unbedingt Gesang machen und nächstes Semester will ich endlich in Schauspiel rein. Du bist mit tanzen und Bloggen und so aber auch ganz schön beschäftigt, oder? Und modeln, echt? Also ernsthaft?"

Ich nickte. Die Begeisterung sprang ihm förmlich aus den Augen.

"Macht Spaß, also fällt es nicht so schlimm aus. Schau mal auf Instagram nach Oh Sehun, ein Wort, zwei 'O', da findest du fast alles, was ich mache, auch das Künstlerische. Ja, ich ähm~ ich model wie gesagt nur nebenbei ein bisschen, öfter auch für Kunst- oder Modedesignstudenten. Wenn ich Zeit hab. Du hast doch bestimmt noch richtig Gesangsunterricht oder sowas, oder? Was zum Beispiel singst du denn?"

"Voll geil, ich stalke dich demnächst mal. Ja, Gesangsunterricht hab ich. Und Schauspiel hab ich eigentlich auch schon, aber nicht über die Uni. Also da waren die Kurse voll und ich musste improvisieren und bin deshalb in einem Theater in Bucheon, wo ich auch geboren wurde", über den Wortlaut lachte ich leise, worin er mit einstimmte, "Ach Mann, also ich bin jetzt nicht im Theater geboren, sondern halt in Bucheon. Müssen wir hier rein?"

Ich sah rüber, wohin er zeigte. Dann lenkte ich mein Auto in die Richtung und fand glücklicherweise recht schnell einen Parkplatz. Ich sammelte Handy, Ticket und Ausweis zusammen, nahm meine Jacke vom Rücksitz und verließ mein Auto nach Baekhyun. Dieses schloss ich noch ab, ehe wir losgingen. 

Mit meiner Jackenwahl war ich gerade ziemlich zufrieden, es war nämlich wirklich kalt und beim Anstehen würde es sicher nicht besser werden. Baekhyun dagegen wirkte ein bisschen unzufrieden mit den Temperaturen. Er schloss seine Jacke nun bis hoch zum Hals, ehe er zu mir aufschloss.

"Ah, du wolltest wissen, was ich singe, richtig? Am meisten mehr in Richtung Pop und ein paar Balladen und sowas. Also was ganz anderes, als hier. Ich weiß, ich sehe nicht so aus und Punk ist nicht meine eigene Richtung, aber ich höre schon gerne Rock. Na und die Band mit der Mischung macht's einfach. Mit ab und zu Rap Elementen, das ist schon geil."

"Meine Meinung", erwiderte ich, "Ich hör sonst eher andere Musik, aber die haben es mir echt angetan."

Er lief neben mir her und achtete nach dem dritten Mal darauf, dass er nicht zu sehr vorrannte. Süß, wie aufgeregt er war. Bisher war er wirklich angenehm. Ich sollte mich vielleicht öfter mit ihm unterhalten. Es gefiel mir auch, dass er so locker und aufgeweckt war und er wirkte so unbeschwert. Und das, obwohl dieser Mist an seiner Tür gestanden hatte, obwohl er vor geraumer Zeit erst verlassen wurde und obwohl er doch eigentlich so sensibel sein sollte.

"Oah~ 'Superhero', was letztens erst raus kam-"

"Mega. Ich glaube ich hab mich noch nie so über ein MV gefreut."

"Ja! Oh mein- oh mein Gott! Ja! Das war richtig gut! Endlich wieder was wie vorher. Ich hab ein paar Kommilitonen, die haben jetzt natürlich alle das neue Album und finden das mega geil, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was für einen Bockmist wir im Album davor durchgestanden haben", er rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen.

Ich grinste leicht. Ja, das letzte Album war wirklich Mist gewesen, im Vergleich zu den anderen, da stimmte ich ihm zu. Zeitgleich reihten wir uns für die Kontrolle am Eingang ein. Die Schlange war gefühlt endlos und wuchs hinter uns weiter.

"Es war nicht schlecht", entgegnete ich, "Aber 'Savior' war Kür und 'Habits' nicht einmal die Aufwärmübung. Das war voll langweilig. 'Sex Appeal' ist endlich wieder besser. Das davor war mir zu... zu realistisch irgendwie. Also zu... ähm..."

"Joa, realitätsnah einfach. Alles andere war so überladen von Klischees und das hier plötzlich gar nicht mehr. Das war halt doof. Ich mochte die Klischees, das hatte alles viel mehr... Bumms. Obwohl es nur blöde Klischees und Stereotype waren, die Umsetzung hatte einfach mehr-"

"Tiefe?"

"Ja, genau, viel mehr zur Interpretation, obwohl es so simpel war", er nickte und sah mir daraufhin in die Augen, "Mir gefallen deine Ansichten bezüglich der Alben und Songs, Sehunie."

Ouh, 'Sehunie', das ging direkt ins Mark. Es war mehr als nur ansprechend, wie er meinen Namen sagte. 

"Ich bin auch froh, dass wir sie teilen. Hier, geh weiter vor."

Er folgte meiner Anweisung, rückte auf, ebenso wie ich. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis wir in die Nähe des Eingangs kamen. Während er noch etwas vom vorletzten Album schwärmte, wobei ich gern zustimmte, verstrich die Zeit für meinen Geschmack beinahe etwas zu schnell. Irgendwann waren wir nur noch an die zwanzig Meter weit weg. 

Baekhyun hampelte ein wenig vor mir herum. Er sagte gerade nichts mehr, sondern sah sich ein wenig um. Der Bürgersteig vor der Halle war gerappelt voll mit Besuchern und nur recht spärlich beleuchtet. Auch ich sah mich einmal um, um vielleicht Chanyeol und Jongin zu entdecken, fand aber niemanden vor.

"Oh Fuuuuck, es ist so kalt", hörte ich den Kleineren nun leise nuscheln. 

Er zog auch seine Jacke enger um sich, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und murrte leise. Als ich ihn ansah, tat er allerdings so, als wäre nichts. Dennoch sah ich, wie er zitterte. Er lächelte mir zu, als ich mich wieder offensiver zu ihm drehte.

"Hey, na", machte er.

"Ist alles okay?", fragte ich nun provisorisch.

Ich zog eine Braue hoch, als er nickte.

"Klar, alles gut, ich tanz mich nur schon mal ein", er lächelte mir zu und tänzelte etwas aktiver umher, "Hast du die Tickets noch?"

"Tickets, Ausweis und Geld, alles da", entgegnete ich, "Sag Bescheid, wenn du anständige Tanzschritte lernen willst. Ich kann dir was beibringen."

"Sehr gerne, ja."

"Tatsächlich?", überrascht zog ich nun auch die zweite Braue hoch.

Er nickte wieder. 

"Was tanzt du denn überhaupt?"

"Äh... Hip Hop, House... Sowas in die Richtung zum Beispiel. Aber ich kann auch genügend anderes. Was immer Yixing einfällt."

Nachdenklich sah er mich an. Dabei hüpfte er leicht auf und ab, was aber vom Zittern kam.

"Was?"

"Yixing? Zhang Yixing? So ein Chinese aus Changsha? High-End-Tänzer und immer zu nett zu allen? Mit so einem riesigen Grübchen?"

Ich nickte etwas zögerlich. Eh nicht. Wir hatten noch jemanden, den wir beide kannten?

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte Baekhyun, "Wie bitter ist das, er hätte uns auch vorstellen können. Er weiß doch, was für Typen ich gut finde, wie dreist."

Blinzelnd sah ich ihn an. Baekhyun sah etwas perplex zu Boden. Es wirkte ein wenig, als hätte er das nicht unbedingt laut sagen wollen. Er fand mich gut? Das hatte ich doch wohl hoffentlich richtig verstanden.

"Äh..."

"Bitte?", ich lehnte mich etwas näher zu ihm.

Nun grinste er mich frech an und boxte mich locker gegen die Schulter. Eben noch nervös und jetzt spielte er es gut runter.

"Oh, komm schon, als wüsstest du nicht, dass du gut aussiehst. Groß, dunkle Haare, tolle Haut, breite Schultern, markant, sexy Blick - ich bitte dich, du hast doch wohl einen Spiegel. Wer würde dich nicht gut finden? Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir vorschwärmen muss, dass du heiß bist." 

Mit einem Finger fuhr er über die Knopfleiste meines Hemdes.

Ich wollte, nein, ich musste etwas ausprobieren.

"Du findest mich heiß?", eindringlich sah ich in seine Augen und hielt den Kontakt nahezu zwanghaft.

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich find dich ziemlich heiß, ja."

Beinahe provokant fuhr er mit seiner feinen Hand durch meine Haare.

"Sicher?"

Gut merklich bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu und näherte mich seinem Gesicht. Sein Blick hielt meinem Stand, bis auf das eine Mal, dass er auf meine Lippen sah. Erst wirkte er noch entschlossen, doch dann nickte er plötzlich nur noch zögerlich.

"Ich find dich nämlich auch heiß", raunte ich nun und das war ja nicht einmal gelogen.

"W-wirklich?"

"Mhm..."

Ich vermutete, dass er von der Kälte schon etwas rot um die Nase war, aber als seine Ohren anliefen, wusste ich, dass mein eindringliches Nachhaken Wirkung zeigte. Nervös sah er weg, aber immer bemüht, nicht zu lange den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, da es sonst auffällig werden würde.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen und abzuwinken.

"Du bist süß, Baekhyun."

Wow. Okay, zugegeben, das war mir nur herausgerutscht, aber... naja, im Nachhinein stimmte es ja auch. Besonders wie schüchtern er so schnell geworden war. Etwas Verlegenheit stand ihm gut.

"Findest du?", nuschelte er.

Ich nickte.

"Doch, ja."

Ein schmales Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Er zog meinen Hemdkragen zurecht.

"Süß? Und sexy auch noch, wow."

"Jaha, jetzt mach mich nicht auch noch nervöser als ich eh schon bin", tadelte ich ihn und klopfte locker auf seine Wange.

Daraufhin kicherte er und nahm meine Hand runter. Etwas unbeholfen grinste ich und sah zwischenzeitig auf den Boden.

"Danke. Das ist lieb von dir. Aber warte mal, wenn du wirklich in Yixings Studio tanzt, dann hab ich dich vielleicht schon mal bei einem Auftritt gesehen... sofern du schon zwei Jahre dabei bist?"

Wieder nickte ich.

"Ich bin seit der Oberstufe dabei, also gut möglich. Du kannst demnächst noch einen anschauen, wenn du magst. Wir trainieren ab Donnerstag wieder mehr, für den städtischen Wettbewerb. Würde mich freuen."

"Auf jeden Fall. Schreib mir nur, wann ich wo sein soll."

Kaum merklich kam er näher. Er hampelte etwas vor mir herum, fror weiter vor sich hin. Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er zitterte bei näherer Betrachtung auch noch schlimmer als vorher.

"Echt alles okay? Ist dir zufällig kalt?"

"N-Ne, ne, alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge. Ich hab nur vergessen, dass es im Oktober abends kälter ist, als im August, aber alles gut. Ist noch vertretbar."

Irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis, ihm zu helfen. Er hatte es ja nicht mit Absicht vergessen, was die Sache irgendwie süßer machte. Also zog ich meine Jacke aus und drehte Baekhyun zu mir herum. 

Überrascht schaute er mich an, als ich mit ausgebreiteten Armen eigentlich meine Jacke um seine Schultern hängen wollte. Durch diese Rechnung machte mir der Ältere allerdings einen Strich, da er plötzlich kichernd seine Arme um meinen Hals schlang und mich umarmte. Und im Endeffekt tat es mir ja auch gut, auch wenn ich zu Beginn doch arg perplex war.

"Aw, du bist auch so süß. Willst du kuscheln?", fragte er und strahlte über beide Ohren. 

Ich brachte es kaum übers Herz, ihm jetzt die Jacke umzuhängen und seine kleine Illusion zu zerstören, also erwiderte ich die Umarmung und streichelte seinen Rücken. Er bettete den Kopf auf meiner Schulter und streichelte durch meine Haare, ehe ich ihm die Jacke umhängte.

"Oh~ oh mein Gott, nicht doch, sonst frierst du doch, Sehunie-"

"Ich steh nicht schon seit zwanzig Minuten zitternd hier herum."

Baekhyun blinzelte mich an, ehe er plötzlich sanft lächelte. Seine Wangen wurden eine Spur röter und er zog meine Jacke enger um sich, vergrub sich regelrecht darin. Plötzlich machte er große Augen und sah mir ins Gesicht, ehe er auf den Boden sah und zu lachen begann. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, über denen meine Jackenärmel hingen. Das dämpfte sein Lachen zwar, ließ es aber nicht minder herzlich klingen.

"Oha krass, ich bin so peinlich. Ich dachte du wolltest mich umarmen, oh mein Gott, tut mir leid, Sehunie", kicherte er und sah wieder auf.

Ich musste in sein Lachen einstimmen. 

"Alles gut. Du umarmst sehr angenehm, nicht wie fünfundsiebzig Prozent meiner Mitbewohner. Die sind alle viel zu grob."

Nun waren wir mit der Kontrolle dran und ziemlich schnell durch, da wir ja keine Taschen hatten. Wir betraten den Vorraum. Es hatte tatsächlich lang genug gedauert, dass es nur noch knapp fünfzehn Minuten zu Beginn war. 

"Willst du weit vor?", fragte er mich.

"Wohin wir halt kommen."

"Dann vor, okay. Folg mir einfach, ich regel das."

Mit den Schultern zuckend folgte ich Baekhyun in den Konzertsaal, in dem sich schon haufenweise Menschen tummelten. In der Mitte von ihnen standen die Mischpulte und genau auf den Zaun vor ihnen steuerte der Ältere zu. Ihm nachzulaufen war auch die beste Idee, er fand nämlich erstaunlich viele Lücken zwischen den Leuten. Zuletzt blieb er allerdings an seinem Wunschplatz stehen und mit seinem sturen Stehenbleiben, machten ein paar wenige sogar noch mehr Platz. 

Wie auch immer es geklappt hatte, ich stand direkt mittig zwischen der Bühne und dem Zaun. Baekhyun stand direkt vor mir und wippte hin und her. Noch stand er zu mir gedreht. Er schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken und zog mich zu sich runter. 

"Ist hier okay?", fragte er nah an meinem Ohr.

Ich nickte nur zustimmend.

 

*

 

Genau vor uns bildete sich ein Kreis zwischen den Leute. Erst als ich die ersten hektischen Bewegungen sah, erkannte ich auch, wie nah dran am Geschehen Baekhyun war. Es kam auch schon die erste Hand gerade so an ihm vorbeigeflogen. Um zu vermeiden, dass er ungewollt dazwischen landete und sich im Worst Case noch eine fing oder getreten wurde oder was auch immer passieren konnte, wenn sich einer nicht an die ungeschriebenen Regeln hielt, schlang ich einen Arm um seinen Bauch und zog ihn zurück. Immerhin wollte ich nicht, dass er heute oder irgendwann - ob ausversehen oder nicht - Prügel in einem Mosh- oder Pogopit bezog, oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte.

Überrascht sah er mich an und begann zu grinsen. Er drehte sich sogar zu mir herum, statt weiter auf die Bühnenshow zu achten.

"Danke!", rief er mir zu, "Gucken wir zusammen weiter?!"

"Tun wir doch!", entgegnete ich ebenfalls laut genug, dass er mich hören konnte.

"Nein, richtig!"

Dann nickte ich und Baekhyun drehte sich in meinen Armen zurück. Der Brünette tanzte etwas auf der Stelle, wobei er sich aber mit beiden Händen an meinem Unterarm auf seinem Bauch festhielt. Er konnte ja ruhig wilder tanzen, aber eine versehentliche Ohrfeige oder ähnliches im Moshpit konnte man ja trotzdem vermeiden. 

Wieder grinste er mich über die Schulter hinweg an und zog deutlicher an mir. Mir entging auch gerade nicht, wie offensiv er sich inzwischen auch gegen mich bewegte. Zuerst hatte ich es für eine unabsichtliche Berührung gehalten, aufgrund des Platzmangels, doch nach dem dritten Mal, dass ich seinen Hintern am Oberschenkel oder direkt im Schritt hatte, würde ich ihm den "Zufall" nicht mehr abkaufen. Allerdings war ich alles andere als böse drum. Damit konnte ich mich sehr gut anfreunden.

Die Hitze im Raum und die dröhnende Musik kühlten meine Situation jetzt nicht unbedingt ab. Und dann hatte Tao zu meinem Leid, wahlweise Glück, auch noch absolut Recht. Baekhyun war wirklich genau mein Typ. Hinzu kam, dass er auch noch so süß und offen und so sympathisch im Umgang war und wir auch noch Interessen teilten. Beziehungsweise hatte er Interesse an meinen Aktivitäten und ich für meinen Fall wollte auch unbedingt mal Bilder von ihm sehen oder noch besser, ihn singen hören.

"Los, tanz mit mir! Komm schon, Sehunie! Du gehst tanzen, also tanz mit mir! Zeig was du kannst!"

Ich war ausnahmsweise froh, mal angeschrien zu werden. Anders würde ich ihn gar nicht verstehen. Entsprechend wurde ich auch möglichst laut.

"Aber nicht pogen!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

"Nein, nein! Anständig, ja?!"

"Anständig?!", wiederholte ich belustigt.

Er lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter, um meinem Ohr näher zu sein.

"Bin ich das für dich etwa nicht?"

"Bis eben schon", absichtlich ließ ich die Hände von seiner Taille zur Hüfte wandern. 

Durch die Musik gedämpft, hörte ich ihn lachen. 

"Gefällt dir das nicht?! Dann benehm ich mich ruhiger!"

Er rückte etwas weg und sah mich an. Zur Antwort schüttelte ich nur schief lächelnd den Kopf. 

"Mir gefällt 's aber, wenn du Spaß hast!", entgegnete ich.

Dafür bekam ich plötzlich einen überschwänglichen Kuss auf die Wange. Es war schnell vorbei und er stand auch schon wieder mit dem Rücken zu mir. Dennoch sah ich ihn heiter grinsen.

Zufrieden lächelnd fasste ich nun mit beiden Händen wieder an seine Taille und bewegte mich mit ihm im Takt. Dabei rückte Baekhyun unterstützend näher an mich ran. Überwiegend beobachtete ich aber den Älteren, statt das Geschehen auf der Bühne. Er bewegte sich ziemlich aktiv und wirklich sehr gut. Es war total... total betörend, wie viel Spaß er hatte und wie sorglos er erschien. Und wie vermutlich bewusst sexy er sich bewegte.

Zumindest so lange, bis es noch eine Spur hektischer wurde. Inzwischen tanzte Baekhyun zu mir gedreht mit mir, wobei ich ihn aber auch nicht mehr festhielt. Das würde ihn gerade nur bremsen und so viel Spaß wie er hatte, wollte ich ihm nicht im Weg stehe, auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es ihn nicht stören würde.

Jemand legte nun einen Arm um meine Schulter. Da er ein wenig sprang, erkannte ich erst im nächsten Moment Jongin, der mich unglaublich fröhlich angrinste und lautstark gegen die Musik grüßte. Baekhyun winkte er zu, der grüßte zurück. 

"Baekhyun! Das ist Jongin! Mein Mitbewohner!"

"Der nicht umarmen kann?!"

"Ja!"

Baekhyun nickte und winkte diesmal von sich aus Jongin zu.

"Hallo Jongin! Freut mich!", schrie er meinem erst- wahlweise zweitbesten Freund zu.

"Hey, ebenfalls!", nun beugte er sich zu meinem Ohr, als die Band Baekhyuns Aufmerksamkeit erfolgreich auf sich zog, "Ist das dein Date, das Tao meinte?!"

"Ja, also Finger weg!", entgegnete ich, "Elender Verräter!"

"Danke, hab schon!"

"Wo ist Chanyeol?!", ich sah mich demonstrativ um. 

Jongin zeigte seitlich vor uns auf das Moshpit. Natürlich. Chanyeol war auch selten zu bremsen, wenn es um Spaß auf Konzerten ging. Aber solange er sich nicht wehtat und niemand ausrastete und sich alle an die Etikette hielten, war ja auch alles okay. Bisher war immer alles glatt gelaufen auf sämtlichen Konzerten und Festivals.

"Tao hat Recht, er ist dein Typ!"

"Was?!", ich verstand nicht richtig, lehne mich zum Älteren rüber.

"Ich sagte, er ist wirklich dein Typ!", wiederholte er, "Er ist- Wo ist dein Typ?!"

Vor uns liefen auf einmal Leute hin und her und Baekhyun war weg. Das Moshpit löste sich plötzlich auf und zwei Leute, darunter Baekhyun, bewegten sich auf den Ausgang zu. Dabei entdeckte ich auch Chanyeol, der ziemlich gestresst wirkte und nahezu panisch umher sah. 

"Ich geh nach Baekhyun gucken!", rief ich Jongin zu.

Der nickte bloß. Scheiße, ich machte mir gerade wirklich Sorgen. Er hatte doch so unbedingt mit mir zusammen das Konzert gucken wollen, also wirklich miteinander, statt nur nebeneinander. Und so wie es mir gefallen hatte, hatte es ihm doch auch gefallen. Aber wie erklärte es sich dann, dass er jetzt mit irgendjemandem aus dem Saal verschwand? Kannten die sich vielleicht?

Ich kämpfte mich durch die Menge, bis ich mich wieder freier zwischen den Leuten bewegen konnte. Vorne stehen war geil, hatte aber auch echt Nachteile. An den Türen im Saal sah ich Baekhyun nicht, also verließ ich den Raum. Draußen war es noch immer relativ laut durch die Musik, aber wenigstens verstand man hier seine eigenen Worte.

Und es gab einige Worte, die ich allzu deutlich verstand. Baekhyun diskutierte nämlich lautstark mit dem anderen. Ich schaute in die Richtung, aus der ich ihn hörte. 

"Oh Gott, mir wird schlecht, Mann, ich-"

"Geht's? Soll ich dich zum Arzt fahren?", ertönte eine fremde Stimme.

Neben ihm stand ein blondgefärbter junger Mann, der einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Er gab Baekhyun ein zweites Taschentuch. Das erste ließ der Brünette gerade achtlos zu Boden fallen. Es war voller Blut, das sah gar nicht gut aus.

"Fuck nein, ich kann einfach kein Blut sehen, aber das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Hau endlich ab."

Baekhyun machte einen Schritt zur Seite, versuchte den anderen augenscheinlich abzuwimmeln, doch der ließ nicht locker. 

"Ich fahr dich zum Arzt, Baekie, das hört nicht auf zu bluten. Und dann bring ich dich heim. Oder wir gehen wenigstens ins Bad und waschen das aus. Und den rothaarigen Freak mit seinem hässlichen Stirnband zeigen wir an, geht ja mal gar nicht."

Oh verdammt, er meinte Chanyeol und der hatte Kraft, mit der er nicht immer umgehen konnte. Scheinbar hatte er meine Begleitung im Gesicht erwischt. Kein Wunder blutete Baekhyun so schlimm.

Der Brünette wirkte wirklich schwer genervt und dieser aufdringliche Typ machte mich schon wütend, obwohl wir noch gar nicht in Kontakt geraten waren.

"Sag nicht 'wir' und hör auf mich zu nerven. Ich geh ganz bestimmt nicht mehr mit dir allein irgendwo hin! Und ich zeig auch niemanden für etwas an, das deine Schuld ist! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, Mann."

Beim Spitznamen begannen meine Alarmglocken zu läuten. Ex-Freund belastet, hatte Jongdae gesagt. Das war sein Ex-Freund? Und er meinte gerade, Baekhyun belästigen zu müssen? Und das, obwohl Minseok meinte, Baekhyun habe sich vor geraumer Zeit erst wirklich erholt. Das gefiel mir absolut nicht.

"Baekie, entspann dich doch, ich will dir nur helfen."

Ich ging auf die zwei zu. Sie standen etwas abseits vor dem Raucherbereich. Baekhyuns Ex-Freund versuchte erneut, ihn zurück zu ziehen, als Baekhyun sich wieder aus seinem Griff wandte. 

"Verdammt nochmal, Baekhyun!", keifte er plötzlich, "Ich will's nochmal versuchen und ich will dir helfen, also-"

"Ich aber nicht mit dir! Ich bin fertig mit dir, zumal ich mit meinem neuen Freund hier bin, also hau endlich ab! Ich brauch dich nicht!"

"Jetzt hör mir doch zu!"

"Sprech ich vielleicht eine andere Sprache als du?! Hau ab! Ich bin seit Monaten fertig mit dir!"

Als Baekhyun erneut ziemlich deutlich verneinte, gerade, als ich angekommen war, sah ich, wie sein Ex die Hand hob und Baekhyun eine Ohrfeige gab. Der sah ihn ganz entsetzt an und hielt sich die Wange. Der Blick seines Ex-Freundes fiel als erstes auf mich.

Und wie aus Reflex schlug ich zu. 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja... das war das zweite Kapitel. Tadaa? Es hat bestimmt Makel, ich weiß...
> 
> Ich bin etwas unschlüssig. Aber ich denke, das liegt daran, dass ich mich so viel damit rumgeschlagen hab. Zumal ich momentan in Stress gefühlt ersticke. Also tut es mir auch jetzt schon leid, falls das nächste Kapitel noch länger auf sich warten lässt. Es ist nämlich auch noch nicht fertig. Und irgendwie kann ich mich nicht kurzfassen. Mündlich ja, aber schriftlich irgendwie nicht ^^''  
> Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass Du Spaß hattest. 
> 
> Lass mich bitte, bitte, bitte wissen, was du hiervon hältst.
> 
> Liebe Grüße und bis bald! <3
> 
> Sazandora
> 
>  
> 
> (Ich hoffe ich hab auch deutlich gemacht, dass man in einem Moshpit in der Regel nicht aufs Maul kriegt xD Eben zumindest nicht, wenn keine Arschgeigen dabei sind, die sich aktiv hauen wollen.)


	3. Blackboard-Dialog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohoho~   
> AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH! <3
> 
> Willkommen zurück! Es geht weiter mit Kapitel 3! Yay? Hoppla ist das wieder lang... #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Ich freue mich sehr, dass Du zurückgefunden hast :D Wir waren bei ein bisschen Prügel stehengeblieben, richtig?  
> Keine Panik. Jetzt geht's ja endlich weiter mit diesem Drama-Konzert.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lass mich wissen, was Du davon hältst ^^

*

 

Ich hatte mich in der vierten Klasse mal geprügelt. Aber auch nicht richtig, weil, naja, ich nun einmal verhauen wurde und der andere mich eben verhauen hatte. 

Ansonsten hielt ich mich wirklich konsequent von körperlicher Gewalt fern. Ich kannte sowas nicht und hatte schlichtweg Schiss davor, auf die Schnauze zu kriegen. Wer mochte sowas schon? Und ich hatte mich auch immer anderes zu wehren gewusst, sogar erfolgreich. Alles war meiner Ansicht nach gewaltfrei möglich, weshalb ich gerade ziemlich überrascht, wenn nicht sogar schockiert von mir selbst war.

Mir war schlichtweg die Hand ausgerutscht. 

Dass sowas wirklich passieren konnte, war mir nie bewusst gewesen. Es war nie meine Intention gewesen, den Typ zu schlagen. Klar wollte ich Baekhyun verteidigen, nur vielleicht nicht mit einem zufällig gut gezielten rechten Haken. Ich hatte eher mit einem bestimmten Stoß oder sowas gerechnet, aber... ich war jetzt auch nicht böse drum, als nun auch noch die Nase dieses Idioten zu bluten begann.

"Was glaubst du, wer du bist?!", blaffte er mich an.

Ich wusste echt nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich wusste nicht, welches Auftreten bei ihm wie ankam und ob überhaupt irgendwas bei diesem Typen funktionierte. Er richtete sich halbherzig auf, doch ehe er wirklich reagieren konnte, nutzte ich meine Chance und zog ihn grob zu mir. Auf gut Glück. Hoffentlich rutschte ihm nicht auch die Hand aus.

"Halt dich gefälligst von Baekhyun fern, hast du mich verstanden?", fragte ich streng, "Du bist nicht länger im Spiel, kapiert? Dich so rückgratlos verpissen und dann auch noch glauben, du hast eine zweite Chance verdient, die du sowieso nicht ernsthaft nutzen wirst, das ist nicht dein Ernst und das wissen wir alle drei. Such dir wen anders für deine Möchtegernmachtspielchen. Ich für meinen Teil mache deinen respektlosen Scheiß nicht mit, also sieh zu, dass du dich von meinem Freund fernhältst, bevor wir noch ein richtiges Problem haben."

Schlanke Finger lösten meine Hand vom Shirt meines Gegenübers. Um Baekhyun nicht noch mehr Stress zu machen, ging ich zurück. Der Ältere stellte sich seinem Ex-Freund halb in den Weg.

"Was geht's dich an, dass ich zu meinem Freund will-", wollte der mir fremde Typ mich schon anblaffen.

"Nichts willst du", fiel Baekhyun ihm aber ins Wort, "Ich interessier dich doch kein Stück mehr und du mich zufällig auch nicht mehr, falls du das immer noch nicht begriffen hast. Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle, mich in dieses behinderte Moshpit zu ziehen?! Wie viel hast du bitte intus, dass du so eine Scheiße abziehst?!", er wehrte die Hände von seinem Gegenüber gekonnt ab und war es diesmal selbst, der eine Ohrfeiger verteilte, "Pack mich gefälligst nicht an, sonst war Sehun nicht der letzte, von dem du eins drauf kriegst, ist das klar? Deinetwegen hab ich doch eine abgekriegt! Was fällt dir ein, dich jetzt auch noch als Helden aufspielen zu wollen, huh?! Als hätte ich das nicht mitbekommen! Deinetwegen blute ich aus meiner Nase wie ein Schwein, ist das dein Ernst?! Und dann schlägst du mich und heulst rum, ich sei dein Freund, obwohl mein neuer Freund direkt vor dir steht?!"

Der Ex-Freund verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm fehlten einen Moment die Worte. Dann wischte er über seine eigene blutende Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Blick glitt indes einmal suchend durch den Vorraum. Bei der Tür fiel mir die Security auf, welche sich gerade von draußen herein bewegte. Als Baekhyuns Ex-Freund mich ansah, nickte ich in die Richtung des Sicherheitsdienstes.

"Pass besser auf, was du sagst."

Nun folgte er meinem Blick zur Security und atmete angestrengt durch. Er wollte scheinbar keinen ernsthaften Stress. Dann sah er Baekhyun wieder an, der ihn noch immer ziemlich gereizt beobachtete. 

"Du hast mir doch keine Wahl gelassen, Mann, du bist ja nicht an dein dummes Handy gegangen. Aber ist okay, du interessierst mich nicht, da hast du's! Du hast Recht, ja? Das wolltest du doch hören! Ich find wen anderes, ich brauch dich auch nicht! Dein Neuer, ja?", er zeigte auf mich, "Viel Spaß mit ihm. Hast du ihm auch schon erzählt, was du mir verheimlicht hast? Was für ein Bastard du bist, weil deine Eltern weder dich noch sich geliebt haben? Was für eine Hure deine Mutter war? Du bist ein scheiß ungewolltes Affärenkind, lern es endlich. Keiner liebt dich, merk dir das! Ich wünsch euch alles Gute und hoffentlich checkst du sein Fremdgeficke, bevor es zu spät ist. Das hat er von seiner Mutter geerbt, ich wäre vorsichtig. Die konnte sich auch nie zurückhalten. Aber vielleicht war er ja von Anfang an ehrlich zu dir und du hast einfach nur genauso einen Schaden, sowas gutzuheißen."

Provokant kam er auf mich zu, doch ich ließ mich nicht beeindrucken, sondern legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Dann klopfte er auf meine Schulter. 

"Viel Glück, Kleiner", er lächelte überheblich und drehte sich zu Baekhyun, "Was, hast du gar nichts mehr zu sagen, Baekie? Oder willst du vielleicht doch zugeben, dass du dich nicht geändert hast und ihm endlich alles beichten?"

Baekhyun sah unglaublich wütend aus. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sein Atem ging ganz zittrig, zumal er nach wie vor aus dem Mund atmete, da seine Nase noch völlig blutverschmiert war. Der Brünette schnalzte nun mit der Zunge und lachte ironisch auf.

"Du kannst froh sein, dass Sehun dich zuerst erwischt hat und mir mein Verein wichtiger ist, als du."

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in Richtung Toiletten. Er wirkte so sauer, verständlich, aber auch so verletzt. Auch wenn ich nicht davon ausging, machte ich mir augenblicklich Sorgen, dass es auch an mir lag. Etwas verloren sah ich ihm nach.

"Na, was hältst du jetzt noch von ihm, Sehun? Von dem kann man nichts erwarten. Nicht mit so einer heruntergekommenen Familie. An deiner Stelle-"

Sofort fiel mein Blick in seine Augen und ich sah ihn eindringlich an. Vielleicht hatte mein 'kritischer Blick' ja doch etwas Gutes, denn der vermutlich Ältere verstummte.

"Halt den Rand und sprich mich nie mehr an. So wie du über ihn redest, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, dass ihr überhaupt mal verliebt gewesen sein sollt. Und jetzt halt dich von ihm fern, sonst sehen wir uns früher wieder, als uns beiden lieb ist", murrte ich kalt und stieß ihn grob aus dem Weg, um Baekhyun zu folgen. 

Schnell lief ich die Treppe hinab, an einem Konzertbesucher vorbei, der mir entgegen kam und ins Herrenbad hinein. Bei den Kabinen schaute ich am Boden nach Baekhyuns Schuhen. Da sonst niemand mehr hier drin war, fand ich ihn sofort. Ich stellte mich vor die Tür und klopfte.

"Baekhyun? Hey, Baek", sprach ich ihn an, "Bist du... Bist du mir böse, dass ich ihn geschlagen hab?"

"Bullshit", hörte ich ihn murmeln, "Ich bin froh drüber."

Er schniefte leise. Nun bewegte er sich, setzte sich vermutlich anders hin. Ich bekam gerade etwas Angst, dass er vielleicht zu weinen begonnen hatte. Damit tat ich mich nämlich recht schwer. Ich war nicht der beste Tröster.

"Warum versucht er mir jetzt alles kaputt zu machen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn er nichts davon mitbekam.

"Weil er nicht versteht, dass es dir ohne ihn gut geht. Aber mich kümmert nicht, was er sagt, das ist doch Unsinn. Mich kümmert nur, was du sagst", entgegnete ich sofort, "Hör nicht auf ihn." 

Wie konnte man denn auch so über jemanden sprechen, den man mal geliebt hatte? Und wenn Baekhyun wirklich so verliebt gewesen war, so viel Liebe in die Beziehung gesteckt hatte, wie Jongdae es angedeutet hatte, dann wunderte es mich auch gar nicht, dass es für ihn mit der Trennung so schlimm gewesen sein musste, wenn er noch immer sowas zu hören bekam. Es tat mir ja sogar weh, wie er mit Baekhyun gesprochen hatte und ich kannte den Typ gar nicht, zumal sie inzwischen ja auch schon lang getrennt waren. 

"Baekhyun, du musst mir nichts erzählen und es interessiert mich auch nicht, dass du ihn vielleicht angelogen hast. Ich bin sicher, du hattest deine Gründe und das nimmt dir keiner übel. Ich... Ich will nur, dass du wieder raus kommst und wir uns das Konzert weiter angucken können, damit du nicht weiter über die Sache gerade nachdenken musst. Ich vermiss deine gute Laune."

Schneller als erwartet schloss der Brünette nun die Kabinentür auf. Ich schob sie auf und lehnte mich gegen sie. Er saß auf dem Toilettendeckel und sah zu mir auf. Seine Augen waren etwas glasig und gerötet, als wäre er kurz vorm Weinen. Ich verschränkte die Arme und wartete einfach ab, bis er etwas sagte.

"Du hast doch gesehen, was er an meine Tafel geschrieben hat, oder?", fragte er leise.

Ich nickte. 

"Stricher, Bastard und Hurensohn", sprach er es zusätzlich aus.

Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. Einen Moment sah ich stumm zurück.

"Okay. Willst du darüber reden? Mir erzählen, was er meinte und es für mich klarstellen?"

Plötzlich zog er ein Gesicht, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen und nickte hektisch.

"Ich hab-", er schniefte, "I-Ich- Ich hab-"

"Mach langsam. Alles gut", beschwichtigte ich ihn.

Er atmete durch.

"Ich will es dir einfach erklären, weil- er hat Recht. Ich war nicht ehrlich zu ihm, weil ich Angst hatte und- aber ich will zu dir von vorn herein ehrlich sein! Nach eben... Nach eben muss ich es dir einfach sagen. Das bin ich dir schuldig."

"Du bist mir nichts schuldig, Baek. Ich hab freiwillig auf dich aufgepasst. Er hat dich immerhin geschlagen und das ist ein absolutes Unding."

"Ja. Ich weiß", er nickte knapp, "Danke. Weißt du, das ist alles schon was her, was er meinte. Ich hab immer gedacht, es würde keine Rolle spielen, aber da hatte ich mich mit Sungjae vertan. Dachte ich zumindest. Inzwischen weiß ich eigentlich, dass er der Idiot ist, nicht ich. Er hat ja diesen Scheiß an meine Tafel geschrieben und mich runtergemacht. Aber lass mich von vorn anfangen, das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste", er räusperte sich leise, "Pass auf, also früher... hab ich nicht viel auf meine Eltern gehört, ich hab richtig oft Mist gebaut und ich hab mich mit älteren Typen angelegt und... später auch manchmal auf sie eingelassen. Ich- Ich war eben vom Typ der recht früh Sex hatte und Alkohol und actionreiche Partys hin und wieder ziemlich geil fand. Ich hab Shisha und manchmal Zigaretten geraucht und hin und wieder, zugegeben, auch Gras. Und darauf bin ich nicht gerade stolz."

Anerkennend nickte ich mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

"Dafür siehst du aber auch verdammt gut und gesund aus."

"Danke. Auf meine Gesundheit lege ich seit meinem dummen Ex auch wieder viel Wert. Ich hatte in dem Zeitraum davor auch verdammt große Schwierigkeiten mit meiner Familie, weil ich...", er rang mit seinen Worten.

Ich wartete einfach in Ruhe ab. Einen Moment sah er an die Decke, ehe er mich wieder ansah.

"Ich bin halt adoptiert worden. Das hab ich mit vierzehn oder fünfzehn rausgekriegt und dann ging es eben bergab. Aber es wurde eigentlich nur schlimmer, weil ich erfahren habe, warum."

Einerseits fand ich es total stark von ihm, dass er es mir erzählen wollte und sich so zusammenriss, andererseits war ich etwas unschlüssig, ob es die beste Idee sei. Mir wäre aktuell lieber, er würde sich schonen und einfach erst einmal das Konzert genießen, was allerdings gerade ziemlich in Vergessenheit geraten war.

"Du musst das nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst, Baekhyun. Ich kann verstehen, dass es schwer für dich sein muss."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann den Mund nicht halten, wenn etwas noch nicht klar ist. Und wenn mich etwas stört. Und mich stört nun einmal, dass es für dich noch nicht alles klar ist. Zumal ich einfach das Gefühl habe, mich rechtfertigen zu müssen, weil ich-... weil ich Angst hab, dass du abhaust, wenn du alles gehört hast, obwohl ich gerade dabei bin, mich schon an dich zu gewöhnen. Deshalb jetzt."

Ich setzte mich bequemer hin und nickte knapp.

"Danke... In Ordnung. Erzähl weiter und nein, ich hau nicht ab. Warum hat er das an deine Tür geschrieben? Ich meine, wir wissen ja so ziemlich, was er eben wollte. Aber was sollte der Scheiß vorher?"

Ich verstand noch nicht ganz. Okay, Baekhyun hatte eine schwierige Zeit gehabt als Teenager, gut, aber das war ja nicht alles.

"Ich... fass mich kurz. Ich bin adoptiert und meine leibliche Mutter ist damals zur Prostitution gezwungen worden, hat mich dabei gekriegt und zur Adoption freigeben müssen. Du kannst dir vorstellen wie das klingt."

"Furchtbar traurig, aber nicht abstoßend", warf ich ein. 

"Ich bin froh, dass du das schon mal so siehst. Naja, deshalb bezeichnet er mich jetzt als Hurensohn und Bastard, weil unehelich bin ich ja auch und leider war das auch nicht durch ihren aufgezwungenen Job bedingt, sondern tatsächlich eine Affäre. Was blöd ist, ja, aber nicht meine Schuld. Aber es ist Schwachsinn, dass meine Eltern, also zumindest meine Mutter, mich nie geliebt hätten. Sie liebt mich total. Das trifft wenn dann auf meinen Vater zu, aber den kenn ich ja nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er meine Mom im Endeffekt ausgenutzt hat."

Schockiert sah ich ihn an. Ich hatte leichte Schwierigkeiten ihm zu folgen, weil er so schnell sprach, durch seine Aufregung, aber als alles durchgedrungen war, war ich ziemlich geplättet.

"Oh Gott und jetzt? Das tut mir leid, ehrlich-"

"Inzwischen ist alles okay, Hunie, nichts worum man sich noch sorgen müsste. Ich hab mich überreden lassen, sie kennenzulernen, da war ich achtzehn und ich hab gelernt, sie zu lieben wie meine zweite Mom. Sie hat mir viel beigebracht in den letzten Jahren und sie allein hat mein aufgekratztes Gemüt schon ungemein beruhigt. Das Kim-Ehepaar hat den Rest erledigt. Ich hab Mom wirklich sehr lieb und sie ist mir sehr wichtig. Daraufhin hab ich mich auch mit meiner Adoptivfamilie vertragen", er seufzte leise, "Sungjae hab ich danach kennengelernt und alles war genial und ja, ich war echt verliebt, nur... wurde er überraschend konservativ. Also was sein Familienbild angeht. Er kennt Mutter-Vater-Kind, perfekte Ehe, eben nichts anderes. Alles andere ist für ihn schlecht. Zumal meine Mutter - du weißt schon. Er wirft meiner Mom Ehebruch vor. Womit ich ja aber nichts zu tun hab, aber für ihn liegt das wohl im Blut oder so. Ich weiß auch nicht, seit wann er so verkorkst ist."

Ich musste erst einmal richtig verarbeiten, was er mir da erzählte. Einfach so. Klar, er wollte erklären, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Sungjae Schluss gemacht hatte und so weiter, aber das war heftig. Das zu verdauen war nicht leicht, aber da ich Baekhyun kennenlernen und ihn gut behandeln wollte, nahm ich alle Informationen dankend an. Es war für mich augenblicklich sehr wertvoll, als er gesagt hatte, er wolle sofort ehrlich zu mir sein. Aber selbst wenn, wäre das hier vielleicht schockierend gewesen, aber doch kein Trennungsgrund.

So viel Vertrauen schenkten Fremde einem selten. Ich würde mich hüten, mit irgendwas davon in irgendeiner Art schlecht umzugehen. Und wahrscheinlich tat es ihm auch gut, das einfach mal alles zu erzählen.

"Ich bin froh, dass es jetzt wieder bei dir funktioniert. Und- also wirklich, du hast gerade meinen größten Respekt, Baekhyun. Vor allem, dass du dich nach der Trennung nicht wieder verloren hast."

"Ja, danke... Bin auch froh drüber. Wir kamen zusammen... ich weiß gerade nicht wann. Jedenfalls war alles gut und ich hab mich wirklich das erste Mal seit der zehnten Klasse richtig in eine Beziehung reingehängt. Und dann erzählte ich dem Idiot von meiner Mom, weil ich ihm nun mal vertraut habe und er schießt mich ab, weil er von der Sache direkt auf meine Vergangenheit mit den Partys und sowas geschlossen hat und glaubte, damit eins und eins zusammenzählen zu können."

"Das 'Fremdgeficke', wie er es so liebevoll genannt hat?"

Schnell schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

"Nein, um Gottes Willen. Ich war immer treu, wirklich. Das was er damit meinte, war, nachdem er so plötzlich wegen allem Schluss gemacht hat. Ich hab... mich da das erste Mal wieder total abgeschossen, weil- weil ich einfach nicht mehr heulen wollte! Ich hab's nicht mehr ausgehalten. Also hab ich auf einem Geburtstag getrunken und dann aus Frust mit drei Typen... rumgemacht. Hat Minnie mir erzählt. Ansonsten weiß ich nichts mehr davon. Einer davon hat wohl versucht mich anzupacken, aber Jongdae und Minseok haben auf mich aufgepasst."

"Das ist gut so. Aber das Rumknutschen, abgesehen von diesem Pisser, der dich anpacken wollte, macht doch ichts. Das war ja keine Untreue. Bevor Jongin Chanyeol kennengelernt hat, hat er sowas ziemlich regelmäßig gemacht, weil bei ihm immer alles schief gelaufen war. Du hast bei den Typen einfach Zuneigung gesucht, die du nicht mehr bekommen hast. Das ist ziemlich logisch für mich, zumal ich das ja aus meinem Freundeskreis kenne. Ich finde das überhaupt nicht schlimm, wenn es ja nur das eine Mal war. "

"Danke... Du bist so süß", seufzte er und zwickte in meine Wange, "W-Wir~ wo war ich...? Wir haben halt rumgemacht und Sungjae hat's mitbekommen und mir prompt unterstellt, ich sei ein Stricher und mir vorgeworfen so zu sein 'wie meine Mom', weißt du?", unterstützend zeigte er Gänsefüßchen, "Ich war der Arsch dabei, was sonst. Weil für ihn war es ein riesiges Problem, weil es so schnell war."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Einen Moment rang ich wirklich mit meinen Worten. Ich wusste wirklich nichts im Moment. Mir kam alles total wirr vor. Irgendwann musste ich mir das noch einmal lang und breit erklären lassen, aber jetzt musste diese doch recht lange Kurzfassung reichen.

"Baekhyun... ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, für wie stark ich dich gerade halte, wenn ich das alles höre."

Überrascht sah er mich an. Er wischte über seine nach wie vor blutverschmierte Nase. Besorgt musterte ich ihn dabei. Seine noch immer geschlossene Jacke unter meiner offenen Jacke war blutverschmiert, ebenso wie seine Nase und auch an seinem Kinn klebte etwas Blut. Aber gut, wer wusste schon, wie fest Chanyeol ihn versehentlich erwischt hatte.

"Stark? Ich hab zweieinhalb Wochen nach der Trennung mit drei Typen rumgemacht, obwohl ich nicht einmal ansatzweise mit Trauern fertig war."

Er lehnte sich zurück gegen den Spülkasten und sah auf seine Hände. Auch diese waren etwas vom Blut gerötet.

"Und wenn schon. Passiert halt. Ich- ich find es total krass, dass du mir das erzählst und ich bin wirklich gerade ziemlich baff. Also, ja, ich bin froh, dass du es mir erzählst, weil ich glaube, dass es dir gut tut, sowas mal ganz zu erklären."

"Ja, sehr. Minnie und Jongdae kennen das auch alles, aber ich finde deine Meinung gerade wichtig. So als Außenstehender, weißt du?"

Ich nickte sofort.

"Ja, also- was du alles durchgemacht hast- ich wäre vermutlich vor allem abgehauen. Ich finde es total furchtbar, wie er dich behandelt hat. Das, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, ist allen voran kein Grund, dich schlecht zu behandeln. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man so respektlos jemandem gegenüber sein kann, den man angeblich doch liebt. Und überhaupt. Was interessiert es ihn, wie es früher bei dir aussah, wenn du dich ihm gegenüber doch schon von Anfang an so vorbildlich verhalten hast? Weil ansonsten wäre ja nie was bei euch gelaufen", ungläubig sah ich in seine Augen und er nickte, "Jongdae sagte zu mir, dass du wirklich viel Mühe und viel Liebe in die Beziehung gesteckt hast und ich hab selbst gemerkt, wie anständig du dich benimmst, was Minseok gesagt hat. Ich komm gerade nicht darauf klar, dass Sungjae dich so in den Dreck zieht! Du hast doch niemandem geschadet und so wie ich dich kennengelernt hab bisher - und ich weiß, dass es nur ein paar Stunden sind - finde ich dich wirklich vorbildlich. Besonders für alle, die auch mal 'so waren' wie du meinst. Und außerdem hat es Sungjae einen Scheiß zu interessieren, was du nach der Trennung machst."

Nun zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er sah so fertig und so klein aus, wie er in seiner riesigen Jacke und auch noch meiner darüber auf dem Klodeckel saß und mich anschaute.

"Ich weiß... Es war einfach nur scheiße, so bezeichnet zu werden. Ich meine, ist es echt so schlimm, wenn ich mal Mist gebaut habe? Nur weil ich als dummer Teenager zeitweise so viel Mist gemacht hab? Weil das dachte ich ganz lang, bis mir klar wurde, dass er mein Leben zu diesem Bockmist gemacht hat, durch seine Worte."

Ich nickte. Dann ging ich in die Hocke und nahm seine Hände in meine. Mit den Daumen strich ich über seine Handrücken.

"Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie er es hat erscheinen lassen. Du bist kein Bastard, kein Stricher und erst Recht kein Hurensohn. Du bist verdammt viel wert und ich will, dass du dir dessen bewusst wirst und auch bleibst. Es kann nicht sein, dass ein dahergelaufener Typ, in den du dich verliebt hattest, so auf deinen Gefühlen rumtrampelt, wenn du ihm das alles anvertraust. Vollkommen egal, wie du vor eurer Beziehung warst. Du hast dich verändert, mehrere Male und das ist doch auch gut so. Und jetzt kommt er immer noch nicht damit klar, dass es dir ohne ihn so gut geht, wie mit ihm. Lass dich nicht von dem Nonsens, den er von sich gibt, beeindrucken."

"Meinst du das alles ernst?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Natürlich. Sagen wir so, du hättest mit deiner Adoptivfamilie von vorn herein reden können, aber im Großen und Ganzen sehe ich bei dir keine Schuld. Ich finde du hast nichts falsch gemacht, was irgendwas großartig hätte beeinflussen können, weißt du? Er wäre sowieso scheiße zu dir gewesen, egal, wann du es ihm gesagt hättest, wenn ich das so richtig verstanden hab."

Baekhyun summte zustimmend.

"Denk ich auch. Danke, Sehunie... dass du ihm eine rein gehauen hast. Ansonsten hätte ich das nämlich gemacht und es wäre deutlich schlimmer ausgefallen, weil ich echt keinen Spaß verstehe, wenn es um meine Familie geht. Und danke, dass du dich so für mich einsetzt und mich aufbaust. Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Ich muss mich auch noch bei dir entschuldigen."

Überrascht zog ich die Brauen hoch. Er drückte meine Hände sanft.

"Für?"

"Das Drama, das du mit mir mitmachen musst, seit du mich abgeholt hast. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Und sei mir nicht böse, aber so wie er meinte, dass ich es dir noch nicht erzählt hab, das war wahr. Ich hätte es dir ansonsten nicht direkt erzählt. Ich hatte wirklich Schiss. Auch ein bisschen vor heute Abend. Seit Sungjae bin ich wirklich vorsichtiger."

Daraufhin musste ich leicht grinsen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, damit kann ich umgehen. Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir helfen kann. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn er sich nochmal meldet, dann verpass ich ihm meinetwegen noch eine, auch wenn ich Gewalt nicht für die beste Lösung halte. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er versteht, dass Schluss ist."

"Und selbst wenn nicht, er soll einfach glücklich werden, sodass er mich nicht mehr nerven muss. Wobei ich nach deiner Klatsche denke, dass er sich das zweimal überlegt. Das war wirklich gut gezielt. Ich bin wie gesagt mit ihm fertig und ich hab mit allem davor auch abgeschlossen."

"Das ist gut", ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, "Und wie kriege ich dich jetzt wieder zum Lachen? Schließlich ist es meine Aufgabe, dich glücklich zu machen, so als dein neuer Freund? Hab ich das richtig verstanden?"

Locker zog er an meinen Händen. 

"Wenn es dir für heute nichts ausmacht?"

"Definitiv nicht."

"Süß... Danke für eben."

"Sehr gerne. Dann hab ich immerhin schon mal bewiesen, dass ich auf dich aufpassen kann. Willst du noch was trinken und dann wieder rein gehen? Ein paar Songs und die Zugabe sollten noch drin sein."

"Ich glaube ein bisschen gute Musik, ein bisschen tanzen und ein bisschen über was anderes reden würde dir schon sehr helfen, mich zum Lachen zu bringen."

"Zufall, ich hab Konzertkarten, arbeite in einem Tanzstudio und hab bestimmt genug zu erzählen oder zumindest genügend Fragen an dich."

Endlich erwiderte er mein Lächeln. Er stand vom Klodeckel auf und ehe ich mich umdrehen und die Kabine öffnen konnte, schlang er seine Arme um meine Taille. Er legte den Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und strich über seinen Rücken. Vorsichtig drückte ich ihn etwas fester an mich und strich noch einmal durch seine etwas verschwitzten Haare.

"Das ist so lieb von dir. Danke, Sehun", nuschelte er gegen meine Brust-

"Für nichts. Und jetzt erst einmal das Blut abwaschen, ja?"

"Oh mein Gott-", er sah auf, überprüfte mein Hemd, hatte aber tatsächlich nichts dreckig gemacht, "Ja, ich wasch alles ab, dann gehen wir hoch. Und... wenn du magst, trinken wir was."

"Ganz wie du willst."

"Ein Bier bringt uns nicht um. Ich zahl das."

Nun hob ich lächelnd die Schultern und ging voran aus der Kabine heraus. Der Kleinere lief an mir vorbei zum Waschbecken und säuberte vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Daraufhin überprüfte er noch meine allerdings saubere Jacke und folgte mir raus aus dem Badezimmer. Wir gingen hoch, wobei ich es mir nicht nehmen ließ, ihm noch etwas beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln.

"Ist irgendwas kaputt?"

"Nein, nein, ich hab nur geblutet. Ich weiß schon, wann die gebrochen ist-"

"Oh mein Gott! Da bist du!"

Plötzlich unterbrach ihn eine laute, tiefe Stimme. Panik im Unterton. Am Eingang standen zwei Jungs, einer davon mit vor Aufregung fast so rotem Kopf wie seine frisch gefärbten Haare. Nur sein gemustertes Bandana hinderte ein Verschmelzen der Farbtöne. Daneben blond, mit dunklem Ansatz, ebenso durchgeschwitzt und mild lächelnd sein Freund. Chanyeol und Jongin. 

Wir hielten bei den zwei an.

"Kleiner, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich erwischt hab! Geht's dir gut? Ich wollte das nicht, ich hab dich nicht gesehen. Wir haben eben der Security Bescheid gegeben, dass der Typ dich da reingezogen hat, dann haben sie ihn rausgeworfen. Aber irgendwie wollten die auch nicht einmal mit dir reden, also irgendwie sind die unprofessionell, aber du weißt schon", sprach er ganz schnell und gestikulierte so aufgeregt, dass er Jongin gegen den Arm schlug, "Sie haben ihn rausgeschmissen. Zeig mal, tut das noch weh? Oh Gott du hast voll geblutet, das- oh mein Gott, ist was gebrochen?"

"Geht schon", lächelte Baekhyun, "Alles ganz."

Ich war heilfroh, dass er sich nur leicht verletzt hatte. Und dass er wieder besser gelaunt war. 

"Naja~ er ist ziemlich freiwillig raus. Hat was von abhauen geredet und es gäbe bei ihm eh nichts mehr zu holen?", Jongin sah mich fragend an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wendete mich dem aktuell Blonden zu. Dabei verdrehte ich die Augen.

"Er hat versucht, wieder bei Baekhyun zu landen, aber der hat schon mit dem Typ abgeschlossen. Dann versuchte er mir noch, mein Date schlecht zu reden. Wobei ich behaupten darf, ganz gut auf mein Date aufgepasst zu haben."

"Oh~", machte der Ältere und stieß mich grinsend an, "Ja, hab ich gesehen, gut gezielt, du Möchtegernpazifist. Ich hab Chanyeolie auch gesagt, dass es dein Date war, den er geschlagen hat und irgendwie ist er seitdem noch aufgebrachter. Mit deinen Dates verstehst du echt keinen Spaß, Mann und das weiß jeder. Höre ich da ein bisschen Stolz mitschwingen?"

Nun nickte ich knapp und versuchte vergebens ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Als ich sah, wie Baekhyun zu uns schaute, genauer gesagt zu mir, zwinkerte ich ihm kaum merklich zu. 

"Erinnerst du dich an Woojin in der vierten Klasse?", fragte ich Jongin nun.

"Ouh, du hast dich so erschrocken, dass du ihm eine gezimmert hast?", grinste Jongin.

"Und diesmal war ich sogar ein bisschen stolz drauf, ja", gab ich zu.

Jongin begann herzhaft zu lachen. Währenddessen beobachtete ich Chanyeol, wie er Baekhyuns inzwischen minimal blauviolett angelaufene Verletzung inspizierte und sich gefühlt tausend weitere Male entschuldigte. Baekhyun dagegen winkte nur grinsend ab.

"Ich hab schon schlimmeres abgekriegt, kein Stress."

"Von Sungjae? Soll ich nochmal-", hakte ich sofort nach.

"Nein, nein! Nicht von Sungjae", lächelte er mich nun an, "Keine Panik. Auch wenn ich es sehr zu schätzen weiß. Witziger Weise war das auch in einem Moshpit auf einem Konzert, als genau dieses Lied", er zeigte auf die Türen des Saals, "auf einem Festival gespielt wurde. Da hat mich einer von diesen Affen, die immer nur auf Schläge aus sind, in ein Moshpit gezogen und mir dann grundlos eine rein gehauen und mich zurück aus dem Kreis raus geschubst. Aber mein werter Ex hat sich nicht einmal ansatzweise so gut darum gekümmert, wie du."

Daraufhin zwinkerte er mir zu, was mich zum Grinsen brachte. Er kam auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand in seine. An ihr zog er mich zurück zum Saal und winkte die anderen beiden hinter sich her.

"Na los, ihr habt meinetwegen schon viel zu viel verpasst! Ich will euer Date nicht ruinieren und deinen Abend, Hunie, hab ich eh schon überstrapaziert. Das Bier bekommst du später, ist das okay, Hübscher?"

"Kein Stress. Das kann auch bis wann anders warten."

"Und wir müssen das Konzert ja immer noch zusammen fertig gucken. Denk dran: Zusammen. Nicht nur miteinander."

Als er mich anstrahlte, wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz. Dass er wieder wie eben mit mir weiterschauen wollte, verursachte eine Gänsehaut an meinem ganzen Körper, ähnlich wie der Bass der Musik, als wir die Halle wieder betraten. 

Meinem Mitbewohner und dessen Freund winkten wir zu, woraufhin Baekhyun mich wieder zu den anderen Menschen zog, diesmal allerdings etwas abseits an einer Säule der Halle stehen blieb. Ich lehnte mich an dieser an, während der Ältere sich bequem an mich lehnte und wie selbstverständlich meine Arme wieder um sich zog. Da hatte ich wohl kein Mitspracherecht, aber ich nahm es ja sowieso bereitwillig an und zog ihn sogar noch etwas näher. Er sah einmal zu mir auf und grinste mich fröhlich an.

Beim nächsten Song hörte ich die Leute wieder lauter mitsingen und versuchte, Baekhyun deutlich raus zu hören. Wenn er beim Sprechen schon eine so angenehme Stimme hatte und ja Gesangsunterricht bekam, dann sang er mit Sicherheit wahnsinnig schön. Vielleicht bekam ich ihn heute noch zum Singen. Und wenn es nur eine Strophe wäre. 

Genau das hörte ich, als zwei Songs später die ganze Lage ruhiger wurde. Alles, was er mitsang, wurde noch eine Spur deutlicher, als er plötzlich über seine Schulter zu mir aufsah. Daraufhin legte er den Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab und tätschelte singend meine Wange. Nun ließ es mir auch nicht nehmen, näher darauf einzugehen, indem ich ihn erneut etwas enger an mich zog und langsam im Takt mit ihm hin und her wippte. Dazu legte ich meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, sah daraufhin direkt in seine Augen und lächelte so breit, dass es wehtat, als er meine Wange plötzlich küsste. So ließ sich das übrige Konzert sehr gut verbringen.

Überwiegend beobachtete ich aber den Brünetten, statt das restliche Geschehen auf der Bühne. Er bewegte sich ruhiger, aber nicht weniger gut. Es war nach wie vor eine Wohltat, zu sehen, wie viel Spaß er trotz allem hatte und wie es wirkte, als seien seine Probleme und Sorgen wieder wie weggefegt, nachdem er mir von seinen Problemen erzählt hatte. 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo. 
> 
> Ich bin mal wieder volle Möhre unzufrieden, es ist spät und mir sind die Finger mal wieder ausgerutscht. Ich hatte das zwar genau so geplant, aber irgendwie... Ich weiß auch nicht. Es erschien mir eben sinnvoll, wenn Baekhyun jetzt schon alles droppt. Zumal ich denke, dass es genügend Leute gibt, die mal Meinungen von Fremden wollen. Hinzu kommt, dass ich denke, dass es bei der aktuellen Chemie zwischen den Babys nicht schadet.
> 
> Oder so.
> 
> Vielleicht rede ich auch Nonsens x)) Fehler, Lob, Kritik und ggf. auch Liebesbriefchen bitte an mich.
> 
> Jeeeedenfalls würde ich mich außerordentlich sehr, sehr doll über Rückmeldung freuen! ^^
> 
> Bis demnächst~ mit etwas mehr Action~ oder so~
> 
> Sazandora


	4. After-Show McDonald's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel ^^Ich vernachlässige die dumme Uni wegen der FF, oh Gott, Stress, das war's bald mit yolo x__X
> 
> Ja und naja, wieder 5K. Aber NO REGREEEETS und so, Du weißt schon.
> 
> Ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß beim Lesen!

*

 

Ich lehnte neben einer der Türen vom Konzertsaal und beobachtete Baekhyun dabei, wie er ein Bier kaufen wollte. Seit fast zwanzig Minuten liefen sowieso die meisten Leute raus und vermutlich zu ihren Autos, da kämen wir sowieso nicht allzu schnell durch. 

Der Ältere hatte mir unsere Jacken in die Hände gedrückt, da es ihm tatsächlich nun doch noch zu warm geworden war. Vorher hatte ich gar nicht wirklich gesehen, wie körperbetont das Shirt und besonders die Jeans waren. Er war relativ schmal, aber sportlich und wenn man dann den Blick etwas weiter hinab schweifen ließ, machte sich sein wirklich ausgesprochen gut geformter Hintern mitsamt den nicht minder zu verachtenden Oberschenkeln bemerkbar. 

Aber sein wahnsinnig heißes Auftreten stand in permanenter Konkurrenz mit seinem süßen Benehmen. So lief er zwar extrem sexy, sah zwischen den ganzen Menschen aber etwas verloren aus und so süß, wie er ihnen auswich und sich höflich und schüchtern lächelnd entschuldigte, wenn er jemanden anrempelte. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich den Kopf zurück legte und schief lächelte, immer darauf bedacht, ihn möglichst nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

"Aw~ der ist voll dein Typ, das sieht man dir so an, Sehunie", hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme kichern, "Das ist ja schon fast eklig. Nini hat so Recht."

Ich sah zur Seite und sah direkt in Chanyeols verschwitztes Gesicht. Sein Bandana hing verloren um seinen Hals. An der Hand hielt er Jongin, der seine Lederjacke festhielt und mich zufrieden anlächelte. Ich sah noch einmal zu Baekhyun, ehe ich mich den beiden zuwandte. 

"Ja. Er ist... Sympathisch. Und er hat wirklich mein Interesse geweckt."

"Date oder nicht?", hakte Jongin nach.

Ich rollre mit den Augen.

"Date. Definitiv, Mann, was für eine Frage. Ich komm noch nicht ganz drauf klar, dass- ich weiß nicht. Ich mag ihn, ich will das nicht direkt verlieren, bevor irgendwas angefangen hat. Baekhyun ist wirklich süß", wieder hielt ich einen Moment Ausschau nach dem Älteren, der inzwischen bestellte.

"Und weil er so süß ist, guckst du ihm dauernd auf den Arsch?"

Locker trat ich nach dem Rothaarigen vor mir, woraufhin er lachend auswich. 

"Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass er nur süß ist. Ich hatte eben- also vor diesem Idioten da, also da hatte ich-", ich verstummte.

"Fast 'nen Ständer, weil er dich so scharf angetanzt hat? Kein Stress Baby, ich hab alles gesehen und ich werde Tao alles erzählen. Und gleich drauf petze ich noch Minseok und Jongdae, dass du ihren Schützling flachlegen willst."

Diesmal war es Jongin, nach dem ich trat. Ihn erwischte ich auch und er trat prompt ebenfalls lachend zurück. Natürlich würden die er und Tao sich alles erzählen und wie hatte ich davon ausgehen können, dass Tao ihm nur erzählt hatte, dass ich ein Date hatte und nicht auch noch mit wem und wie ich mich fühlte und was auch immer.

"Ja was, du findest ihn doch heiß, warum gönnst du euch den Spaß nicht? Er scheint doch bisher schon viel Spaß mit dir zu haben, also warum nicht noch einen draufsetzen?"

"Ich weiß- vergiss es", wieder verstummte ich, als ich mein "Date" auf uns zu laufen sah.

"Und dein Bier, bitteschön!", Baekhyun kam strahlend mit einem vollen Becher in den Händen an und hielt ihn mir hin, "Ah, Fuck, wolltet ihr auch was? Nein, Moment, ihr wart eben noch nicht hier, oder? Hier bitte, Sehunie."

"Danke, Baekhyun."

Ich nahm den Becher an und lächelte ihm dankbar zu, ehe ich ein paar Schluck trank. 

"Buh und sowas fährt Auto", machte Chanyeol und buhte mich noch etwas lauter aus.

"Ich kipp es dir gleich ins Gesicht, Blödmann."

Daraufhin zwickte Jongin seinem Freund noch zusätzlich in den Arm, aber gab ihm einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf die Lippen, als sich der Ältere beschwerte. 

"Ich lass mich einfach nicht erwischen. Und ich fahr besser als du und vor allem schon länger, also halt dich zurück", konterte ich weiter.

"Und ich bin immer noch dein hyung, also halt dich zurück", äffte Chanyeol mich nach und wandte sich dann Baekhyun zu, "Hey, das tut mir übrigens immer noch leid. Ich hab dich wirklich nicht gesehen. Aber falls nochmal was ist, dann kannst du uns auch Bescheid sagen, wir hetzen dann K-Soo auf diesen Spinner. Also Nini hetzt dann K-Soo auf ihn, weil der nicht auf mich hört."

Baekhyun grinste, schüttelte aber den Kopf. 

"Danke, aber ich glaube, Sehun hat ihn schon genug eingeschüchtert", dafür zwickte er mir in die Wange.

"Willst du? Du musst nicht."

Ich hielt ihm den Becher hin. Er nahm ihn zögerlich an und trank nun selbst etwas davon. Ein Bier war ja nicht schlimm, auch wenn ich wusste, wie er wohl aktuell zu Alkohol stand. Als würde ich es nicht merken, kam er dabei einen Schritt näher, sodass er direkt neben mir stand. 

"Die zwei sind übrigens Chanyeol", ich zeigte auf den Größeren, der dämlich (wie immer) lächelnd winkte, "Und sein Freund Jongin. Das ist Baekhyun, falls ihr das noch nicht aufgeschnappt habt."

Und im selben Moment bereute ich es ein wenig, die drei vorgestellt zu haben.

"Hä ja, weiß ich doch, dein Date, von dem Jongdae mir gestern erzählt hat", lachte Chanyeol.

Baekhyun neben mir verschluckte sich und hustete angestrengt, bis ich ihm mehrfach auf den Rücken klopfte und er noch ein paar langsame Schlucke nahm. 

"Warte, warte, warte, gestern? Wie gestern?", fragte ich, als bei mir ankam, was der Rothaarige da gesagt hatte.

Er blinzelte mich an, während ich etwas über Baekhyuns Rücken strich, um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Jongdae hat mir gestern gesagt, dass er vorgestern seine Karte an Baekhyun weitergegeben hat."

"Willst du mich verarschen? Vorgestern? Ich weiß das seit heute, Chanyeol! Jongdae! Dieser verdammte Arsch, ich dreh ihm den Hals um! Und wenn er nicht bald- hey, hat er schon was dazu gesagt, warum wir uns noch nicht vorgestellt wurden?"

Baekhyun schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er kam noch einen halben Schritt näher.

"Nein, da kam nichts, außer dass ich es einfach weiter genießen solle", er hob die Schultern, "Jongdae hat mir erzählt, er hätte es dir auch schon vorher gesagt und es würde dir nichts ausmachen, mich mitzunehmen. Er meinte auch, du hättest dich gefreut. Ich wusste, dass du mich mitnehmen würdest und halt das, was Minnie hyung mir alles über dich erzählt hat. Mehr auch nicht, aber das hatte mich alles schon sehr gefreut."

Ich sah dem Brünetten in die Augen. Er sah ein wenig unsicher aus. Wieso zum Teufel war ich der einzige, der keinen Plan von irgendwas hatte? Wieso hatte Baekhyun mich zwei Tage länger kennen dürfen, als ich ihn?

"Und ich krieg ein Bild von dir gezeigt, aber erst eine Stunde vorher Bescheid gesagt. Aber ich hab mich wirklich gefreut, keine Panik, ich war nur sehr verwirrt-"

"Und er hatte so richtig Schiss, meint Tao", ergänzte Jongin, wofür er sich einen bösen Blick einfing.

"Ja. Naja und ich freu mich aber auch sehr, dich jetzt kennengelernt zu haben und den Abend mit dir verbracht zu haben, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich war nur wirklich sehr aufgeregt."

Nun lächelte Baekhyun mich an.

"Das ist gut, ich war auch nervös, kein Stress. Aber~ Jongdae hat auch zu mir gesagt, dass ich dich fragen kann, ob wir noch zu McDonald's fahren? Weil ich hab echt Hunger."

Daraufhin nickend hielt ich ihm seine Jacke hin, die er dankend anzog. Jongin hatte indes den Becher bekommen, in einem Zug geleert und im naheliegenden Mülleimer entsorgt. Baekhyun sah, als er seine Jacke wieder geschlossen hatte, meine Collegejacke an. Mit einer Hochgezogenen Braue musterte ich den Älteren und bekam ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zurück. Wortlos schlug ich meine Jacke auf und half ihm, diese auch noch anzuziehen. 

"Witzig, du bist jetzt schon seine Bitch", kommentierte Chanyeol leise das Geschehen, bekam aber nur meinen Mittelfinger zu sehen.

"Danke", nuschelte Baekhyun gegen meine Schulter, nachdem er sich bei mir untergehakt und an mich geschmiegt hatte.

"Gerne. Jongin, fahrt ihr jetzt heim oder- ahaua!"

Plötzlich durchzog meine Schulter ein festes Zwicken. Etwas schmerzerfüllt zuckte ich zusammen. Der Brünette hatte mit in die Schulter gebissen, sah mich aber von unten aus großen Augen an, als hätte er nichts damit zu tun. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, zog er einen leichten Schmollmund und hatte ganz, ganz sachte den Kopf geschüttelt.

"Sind dir die drei Schluck Bier nicht bekommen, seit wann beißt du?"

Er hob nur knapp eine Schulter, ehe er das Kinn auf meiner Schulter ablegte. 

"Du riechst gut", murmelte er.

Eine klitzekleine, vielleicht etwas zu lange Weile sah ich ihm in die Augen, ehe ich zum sich räuspernden Jongin sah.

"Danke, aber bleibt ihr mal lieber unter euch. Ich bin sowieso müde und wollte den Rest meines eigenen Dates nicht mit eurem verschwenden", lachte unser blonder Gegenüber, "Wir wollen euch ja auch nicht stören. Und sonst wird Baekhyun vielleicht ja noch bissiger und das wollen wir dir nicht antun."

"Na dann. Wir sehen uns später oder morgen früh, ich weiß ja nicht, wie lang ihr noch wach bleibt."

"Ciao, Ciao, Sehunie!", verabschiedete sich Chanyeol nun, "Bye, Bye, Baekhyun! Nini, soll ich fahren-"

"Nach zwei Bier und einer Flasche Soju fährst du sicher nicht mehr", seufzte der Jüngere und hob zum Abschied die Hand, "Gib den Autoschlüssel her."

Daraufhin begaben sich die beiden zum Ausgang. Ich sah Baekhyun nun erwartungsvoll an, der etwas an meinem Hemdärmel spielte und seinen Kopf an meine Schulter schmiegte. Er sah auf, blinzelte mich fragend an.

"Mhm?", machte er.

"McDonald's?"

Er nickte sofort.

"Schön, dass du fragst!"

 

*

 

"Die zwei sind voll lieb, woher kennst du die? Also Jongin ist dein Mitbewohner und Chanyeol? Oh mein Gott, ist das dein Hund?!"

Er zeigte mir ein Foto von Vivi. Den kleinen weißen Hund liebte ich wie mein eigenes Kind und er wohnte auch bei mir. Jongin hatte auch drei kleine Hunde und zum Glück verstanden sich alle vier und zum Glück hatten wir auch genügend Platz. Wenn auch Kyungsoo und Tao manchmal kurz vor einer Krise standen, wenn sie mal auf die Biester aufpassen mussten, oder alle vier die Couch blockierten.

"Ja, das ist Vivi. Meine Mitbewohner kümmern sich um ihn. Äh~ Ich kenn beide seit der Schule und das hat sich dann gehalten. Also Jongin aus der Oberschule und Chanyeol hyung hab ich in der Ausbildung kennengelernt. Jongdae und ich haben die beiden einander vorgestellt und bumms. Nicht mehr voneinander wegzudenken. Über drei Jahre jetzt schon."

Inzwischen war es schon weit nach eins und wir hatten bereits gegessen. So spät, da wir ja ziemlich direkt vor Beginn erst reingekommen waren, dann hatte die Vorband überzogen und der Hauptakt ging bis deutlich nach elf, plus abwarten und hierherfahren. Aber ich war überhaupt nicht müde, im Gegenteil. Ich war total wach und konnte somit Baekhyun meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken, was ich auch gerade unbedingt wollte. Er saß mir gegenüber auf der Bank.

"Voll gut. Die zwei sind nett, ich mag sie. Und richte ihnen bitte nochmal Danke aus, ja- Oh~ Star Wars! Das Bild mag ich, das ist sehr cool! Ich liebe die Farben. Das hast du echt gut gemacht."

Eben hatte ich Baekhyun zusätzlich mein Handy in die Hände gedrückt, weil er sich Fotos vom Modeln hatte anschauen wollen. Hinzu kamen die von mir abfotografierten Arbeiten, die ich für mein Studium und davor schon angefertigt hatte.

"Du malst toll, die Technik gefällt mir gut."

"Ah, ja... Das hab ich einfach nur ausprobiert. Früher hat mein Kunstlehrer mich immer angemotzt, dass man meine Pinselstriche so genau sehen würde und dass die Pinselführung katastrophal und chaotisch wäre."

"Aber das ist doch cool, dass du es so umsetzen kannst. Der Mann hat keine Ahnung- Uh! Geil, das ist schön. Ich mag Surrealismus total gerne. Sonnenblumen in allen Farben außer Gelb, das ist süß, davon will ich eine Kopie."

"Eine Milliarde Won", sagte ich sofort.

"Oah eh nicht, nicht dein Ernst", er sah mich gespielt genervt an, bis ich lachte, wobei er mit einstimmte, "Aber eben das Portrait hat's mir auch angetan, das war nice", er wischte weiter, bis er meine selbstgemachten Fotos fand, "Ah jetzt wird's interessant! Ich liebe Portraitfotografie und Fotografie allgemein. Das ist einfach so extrem realitätsfern, ich liebe es."

"Realitätsfern? Findest du?"

Er nickte, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

"Ja klar. Fotografie kann die Zeit anhalten, das ist absolut widernatürlich. Ich meine, wann hört die Welt mal auf, sich zu drehen? Und wie vielen Menschen kannst du stundenlang in die Augen gucken, ohne, dass es unangenehm wird? Das geht nur bei Fotos."

Anerkennend nickte ich. Das stimmte allerdings. Ziemlich eingängig. Wir sollten uns deutlich öfter über Kunst unterhalten. Bisher gefielen mir seine Ansichten, auch wenn es deutlich wurde, wie sehr er Fotografie gegenüber der Malerei bevorzugte, während ich bisher beides relativ gleichsetzte. Beides hatte einen hohen Anspruch. Aber je mehr er über Fotografie erzählte, desto breiter machte sich in mir der Wunsch, mehr Veranstaltungen und Projekte zur Fotografie zu wählen.

Nun griff ich über den Tisch und nahm ihm mein Handy weg. Ich legte es vor mir ab, ehe ich an seine Wangen fasste und ihn zwang, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. Als ich ihm in die Augen sah, fiel mir auf, wie seine braunen Augen noch dunkler wurden. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, wenn er mich ansah? Das gefiel mir, davon hatte ich schon oft gelesen.

Gewöhnlich waren ja drei Sekunden vertretbar. Es hielt etwas länger an, wobei Baekhyun aber zu grinsen begann und wir letztendlich nach vielleicht sechs Sekunden zu lachen begannen. 

"Freust du dich irgendwie?", stichelte ich und hob seinen Kopf wieder an, um ihm erneut in die Augen zu schauen.

"Wieso?", er grinste unbeholfen.

"Weil sich deine Pupillen so schnell geweitet haben, als du mich angesehen hast."

"Weißt du es ist nicht allzu hell hier drin-"

"Baekhyun ich kenne kein McDonald's, das scheiße beleuchtet ist, versuch nicht, mich zu verarschen."

Plötzlich murrte er laut und wehleidig. Er legte den Kopf mit der Stirn voran auf den Tisch. Dann versteckte er sich hinter seinen Händen. Wenige Sekunden später richtete er sich wieder auf und griff unruhig an meinen Arm. Er schüttelte ihn ein wenig. 

"Aaaah~ Sehunie!", er atmete angestrengt durch, "Erwischt, ich freu mich, mit dir hier zu sein und du bist wirklich nicht ohne, ich geb 's zu. Aber deine haben sich auch geweitet, das hab ich genau gesehen! Bist du echt so scharf auf mich?"

Dafür zwickte ich in seine Nase, woraufhin er ein ziemlich feminines Quietschen von sich gab und meine Hand abfing. Lachend kniff er in meine Wange und entschuldigte sich.

"Sorry, Süßer. Nicht, dass ich böse drum wäre", säuselte er.

"Ah nein?"

"Nein, nein, das würde mir sogar gefallen."

"Dann geb ich's sogar freiwillig zu."

Zufrieden zwinkerte er mir zu.

"Brav. Darf ich weiter gucken?"

Nun gab ich ihm mein Handy zurück und beugte mich ebenfalls über das Gerät.

"Oh, Tao schreibt dir, hier. Du kannst Mandarin?"

"Ja, fließend. Meine Eltern haben sich getrennt, als ich, äh, acht war und dann hat meine Mom einen Chinesen geheiratet und über den und seinen Sohn, also meinen Stiefbruder, hab ich Mandarin gelernt."

"Ach du hast noch einen Bruder?", fragte er nach.

Stimmte ja, von Junmyeon hatte ich ihm erzählt, aber nicht von Luhan.

"Ja genau meinen leiblichen älteren Bruder auch, ja. Unser Stiefbruder ist schon sechsundzwanzig und verlobt mit seiner Freundin."

"Wow... Ich hab mich lieber mit Japanisch rumgeschlagen, aber ein bisschen Mandarin krieg ich hin."

"Immerhin. Vielleicht bring ich dir ja was bei."

"Gerne, ja. Los, lass Tao nicht warten."

"Der ist übrigens auch Chinese."

"Ah~ so kommst du nicht außer Übung."

"Genau."

Ich öffnete nun übertrieben seufzend die Nachricht. Tao fragte, ob es gut lief, ob mehr laufen könnte und wie ich Baekhyun fand. Schnell schrieb ich ihm zurück, dass wir bei McDonald's waren und Baekhyun mein Handy hin der Hand hatte, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er mir nicht noch einmal schreiben sollte. Tao schrieb nur schnell zurück, ich solle Spaß haben und dafür sorgen, dass Chanyeol nie wieder mit Jongin zu uns nach Hause käme, da die beiden sich wohl nicht sonderlich zurückhielten.

"Oh mein Gott, Tao, das will keiner wissen", murrte ich leise und gab Baekhyun das Handy zurück.

"Was war?"

"Chanyeol und Jongin sind, äh, schwer beschäftigt und Tao wohnt direkt nebenan."

"Ouh... Armer Tao. Ach so! Ich bin übrigens für Gleichberechtigung", erklärte Baekhyun plötzlich ohne Kontext, während er die ersten Modelfotos durchging.

"Das ist gut, wirklich, das ist sehr wichtig", sagte ich, "Oder beziehst du das jetzt auf was bestimmtes?"

"Generell sowieso. Aber naja, du weißt, was ich für einen Typ gedated hab. Aber wenn ich die Bilder sehe... ich weiß nichts über deinen Ex. Also ich meine, welcher Vollidiot lässt jemanden wie dich sitzen? Guck die Bilder an, du bist mega attraktiv und du bist so lieb zu mir, also wieso? Was du an Arbeit hier ablieferst ist sehr, sehr gut und alles wo drauf du abgelichtet bist, ist noch besser, weil du so gut modelst. Und dann tanzt du auch noch gut und du gehst so gut auf mich ein, ich versteh das nicht. Wer weiß denn sowas nicht zu schätzen?"

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Da gibt's nicht viel zu sagen. Er hat es mit der Treue nicht so genau genommen und mir ziemlich viel vorgemacht. Also hab ich mich von ihm getrennt. Ich lass mich ungern für dumm verkaufen, ganz einfach. So ehrenloses Verhalten kann ich nicht abhaben", ich spielte etwas mit dem noch halbvollen Milkshakebecher, "Ich dachte auch eine Zeit lang, ich hätte das alles mit Beziehungen und so... vielleicht etwas zu ernst genommen. Aber wenn er die ganze Zeit bei anderen absichtlich auf dem Schoß rumhängt und mir dann einredet, ich sei nur zu eifersüchtig und dann aber 'seine beste Freundin trösten muss' und das nur geht, wenn er - hoppla - mit seiner Zunge in ihren Hals abrutscht, hab ich eben nicht mehr viel Verständnis für seinen Scheiß. Als ich das zufällig live gesehen hab, war's direkt vorbei."

Mit offenem Mund sah der Ältere mich empört an.

"Er ist dir fremdgegangen und hat dich ständig absichtlich eifersüchtig gemacht und dir eingeredet, du würdest das zu eng sehen? Wie asozial! Und krass, ich wäre wahrscheinlich ausgerastet. Also Minnie hat mir erzählt - sorry, dass ich mir das hab erzählen lassen, dass du im Fall der Fälle sowieso richtig eifersüchtig werden kannst, wozu provozierte er dich dann? Minseok sagte du bist allgemein eher ein eifersüchtigerer Typ, was ich ja auch häufig bin und Jongdae und Yixing auch, naja und ich finde ein gewissen Maß Eifersucht auch wichtig. Aber einmal wäre es wohl echt, naja, eskaliert? Meinte er die Situation damit?" 

Ich seufzte leise. Ja, ich wurde recht schnell eifersüchtig, aber ich war niemand der so krankhaft eifersüchtig war, wie mein Ex es für andere hatte aussehen lassen. Natürlich war es für mich absolut in Ordnung wenn mein Partner sich mit Freunden traf, das war kein Problem, das empfand ich sogar als wichtig. Ich hatte ja selbst auch nicht immer Zeit und zu viel aufeinander rumglucken, tat auch nicht immer gut. Ich wollte schließlich nicht von jemandem abhängig sein, also war es nur richtig, wenn mein Partner das genauso sah. 

Aber wenn ich merkte, dass jemand anderes ein Auge auf meinen Partner geworfen hatte, oder der auf jemand Fremdes, dann verstand ich wirklich keinen Spaß mehr, allein weil ich auch schon vor meinem eben genanntem Ex schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Liebe war eben nicht immer nur eine Bereicherung, schließlich machte sie in vielen Fällen wirklich blind. Und wenn sich jemand meinen Ex-Freund zum Flirten ausgeguckt hatte, oder sogar andersherum, geriet ich bei diesem oder dem Fremden natürlich in Vergessenheit und dann wurde so getan, als sei es die Schuld des Fremden oder sogar meine gewesen. 

Sofern kein sauberer Strich gezogen wurde, empfand ich das, wie wahrscheinlich jeder andere normale Mensch, als extrem respektlos. Dann lieber direkt Schluss machen, statt so ein Theater von wegen Heimlichkeit und Lügengeschichten. Das tat zwar weh, aber nicht so sehr, wie dieses dumme Spielchen, was ich mit meinem Ex mitgemacht hatte, bis ich die Schnauze voll gehabt hatte.

Und das war der Punkt. Ich hasste es einfach, respektlos und unehrlich behandelt zu werden und Untreue oder sowas war für mich nun einmal ein Dorn im Auge. Aber für wen auch nicht? Junmyeon hatte mir wochenlang erklären müssen, dass meine Eifersucht immer absolut im Rahmen gewesen war, bis ich es selbst wieder geglaubt hatte. Ich hatte echt an mir gezweifelt, alles wegen diesem Idioten. Ich legte extrem viel Wert darauf, dass man sich an seine eigenen Worte hielt, weshalb ich umso enttäuschter von mir selbst gewesen war, dass ich dieses Theater nicht eher verstanden und den Typ nicht eher in den Wind geschossen hatte.

"Ja. Er wollte, dass ich Schluss mache, um nicht wie der Arsch dazustehen. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Deshalb hat er mehrere größere Streitereien basierend auf meiner Eifersucht angezettelt, die er ja absichtlich ausgereizt hatte. Dann konnte er sich so klassisch von diesem Mädchen trösten lassen und es war für ihn legitim, nach einer Beziehung mit einem so schwulen und krankhaft eifersüchtigen Choleriker-Arschloch wie mir, bei seiner neuen Freundin in den rettenden Armen zu landen. Ist jetzt gut eineinhalb oder zwei Jahre her. Seitdem hab ich ihn auch nicht mehr gesehen. Ist nach Australien abgehauen, glaube ich. Keine Ahnung."

Baekhyun murrte leise. 

"Selbst schuld, wenn er dich nicht will, dann pass ich jetzt auf dich auf. Okay, aber ernsthaft, du hast besseres verdient, als jemanden, der dein Vertrauen so missbraucht und dich als Arschloch darstellt. Das ist ein Unding, was er sich erlaubt hat."

"Das denke ich mir auch. Ich geb jemandem nicht umsonst mein Versprechen. Aber manche Leute machen sich leider nichts aus ihren eigenen Worten."

Baekhyun nahm eine meiner Hände in seine und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

"Leider, ja... Du tust mir leid, Hunie. Ich will nicht, dass du nochmal von jemandem so behandelt wirst. Du legst so viel Wert auf Beziehungen und Treue und bekommst dafür sowas? Das ist ungerecht, das geht gar nicht, das hast du nicht verdient. Ich komm mir vor, als hätte ich es da noch gut gehabt."

"Nein, das bei dir ist auch nicht besser gelaufen. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich schlimmer finde. Aber danke. Das ist lieb von dir... Aber es ist vorbei und ich bin damit so durch, wie du mit deinem Ex. Und ich will jetzt auch nicht mehr von Ex-Freunden reden."

"Ich auch nicht, keine Panik. Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt hab, das war doof... Danke, dass du's mir dennoch erzählt hast."

Ich schüttelte knapp den Kopf

"Danke für 's Zuhören. Hier guck dir das noch an."

Ich zeigte ihm ein weiteres Bild von mir.

"Mann, du bist echt heiß in den Klamotten. Der Stil steht dir echt gut. Ich wette du siehst nur ohne Klamotten noch besser aus."

"Apropos", ich räusperte mich, zeigte ihm ein weiteres Foto, auf dem ich oben ohne aufgestützt auf einem Kanapee lag.

Dem Älteren fiel die Kinnlade runter.

"Fuck. Das ist unter deinem Hemd?"

Ich nickte.

"Zieh dich aus, los."

Belustigt lachte ich auf. Dann nahm ich ihm mein Handy wieder weg und stand auf. 

"Nope. Na komm schon, wir fahren."

Er folgte mir sofort, nahm ebenso wie ich seinen Becher an sich und wir gingen hinaus auf den Parkplatz.

"Im Ernst Mann, das ist echt cool. Ich war heute auf einem Konzert, mit einem Model und hatte jetzt schon so viel Spaß und bin immer noch nicht müde und auch noch nicht daheim."

"Das freut mich, dass du Spaß hast", kicherte ich.

Draußen angekommen sah ich nach meinem Auto, das nahezu selbstverständlich noch immer an seinem Platz stand. Ich merkte, wie Baekhyun sich bei mir am Arm unterhakte. 

"Du, Sehunie?"

Ich trank noch einen Schluck vom Milkshake, ehe ich den Älteren wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er sah mich an, als wolle er mich nun weiter ansprechen, doch dann umfasste er mein Handgelenk, zog es zu sich und trank ganz schnell, zu schnell, einen Schluck von meinem Shake.

"Ey!", beschwerte ich mich, musste aber lachen, als er sich wieder verschluckte.

Sofort rieb ich über seinen Rücken und klopfte drauf, während er hustete. Dabei blieben wir stehen und versuchten, ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Er trank einen Schluck von seiner Cola, wodurch es schon besser wurde. 

"Zunge an den Gaumen und durch die Nase atmen, ganz ruhig", erklärte ich.

"W-! Wie?!", beschwerte er sich in seiner Atemnot.

"Trink noch was, los, trink was. Jetzt erstick mir bloß nicht, der Abend ist noch nicht vorbei."

Kichernd musterte ich ihn, wie er nun angestrengt durchatmete. Er klang etwas rau und seine Augen tränten. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er über das linke Auge. Gleichzeitig fasste ich an seine Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen die vereinzelte Träne im rechten Auge weg. Wehleidig sah er mich aus seinen glasigen dunklen Augen an. Ich konnte meine Hand einfach nicht von seiner geröteten, weichen Wange lassen. Gott, ich wollte ihn am liebsten küssen, um ihn zu beruhigen. 

"Was denn? Das hast du davon", sagte ich stattdessen und rang mich dazu durch, die Hand nun doch wegzunehmen. 

"Oaah~", maulte er plötzlich, "Ich wollte nur mal probieren! Das sah lecker aus."

Ich hob eine Braue an. Dann hielt ich ihm meinen Becher erneut hin.

"Du darfst ausnahmsweise. Oder willst du 'nen eigenen? Ich kauf dir noch einen, wenn du magst. Noch sind wir hier."

"Ah wirklich? Also, nein, ich will was von dir. Also dem Shake", er kicherte etwas wirr, "Keinen eigenen, danke."

Er sah furchtbar süß aus, ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm diesmal unters Kinn zu fassen und nun ihm in seine Wange zu zwicken. Ich bot ihm meinen Arm wieder an, sodass er sich erneut einhaken konnte. Das tat er bereitwillig.

"Wow, was für ein Paket hab ich mit dir eigentlich bei Jongdae gebucht? Du bist so ein Gentleman und so cool, Hunie. Du hast auf mich aufgepasst, du hast Ahnung von Kunst, magst die gleiche Musik und du bist so süß."

"Mit abholen, Konzert, da was trinken, Ex die Meinung geigen, tanzen, Jacke leihen, McDonald's und wieder nach Hause fahren... das Luxuspaket. Für dich mach ich's auch günstiger."

Breit lächelte er mich an. Er biss einmal auf seine Unterlippe, bevor er den Kopf schief legte.

"Gelten Dates als Zahlungsmittel?"

Ich blinzelte ihn an. Als ich merkte, wie meine Wangen wärmer wurden, sah ich weg und wischte mir über die Nase und den Mund. Baekhyun zog mich etwas näher an sich ran und lehnte den Kopf gegen meine Schulter.

"Weil~ das erste hätte ich dir dann schon angezahlt und ich finde, es war ganz schön exklusiv."

Sag was, Idiot, sag was!

"Das... Luxuspaket kostet aber mehr als ein einziges Date."

Wow. Gratulation, das "Luxuspaket" war natürlich DIE Antwort, Sehun, du Genie- aber Baekhyun kicherte und nickte plötzlich. Stopp, Moment. Etwas verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

"Du bist manchmal echt ein Softie, Sehun. Ich könnte mich gut an dich gewöhnen."

Wieder fasste er um mein Handgelenk und zog meinen Shake zu sich. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um den Strohhalm und während er nahezu lasziv vom Milkshake trank, hielt er sehr intensiven Augenkontakt zu mir. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, etwas vom Getränk lief am Strohhalm runter, als er davon abließ und ziemlich deutlich schluckte. Dann leckte er auch noch den Halm entlang.

Mit dem Daumen wischte er über seine bekleckerten Lippen, saugte dann die Reste von seinem Finger und leckte über seine Lippen. Dann legte er den Kopf auf meinem Oberarm ab und strahlte mich von der Seite an. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Es war so... ausgesprochen sexy gewesen. Direkt danach erdreistete er sich, sich wieder so unschuldig und süß zu geben und mich auf diese Art um den Finger zu wickeln und gefügig zu machen? Und wie gut es funktionierte.

"Ich glaube, noch ein paar mehr Dates ließen sich einrichten, Hübscher."

"Sobald du warm geworden bist, Jongdae hatte Recht."

Spielerisch boxte ich gegen seine Schulter und erntete ein Lachen. Allerdings klammerte er sich weiter fest und das betrachtete ich als gutes Zeichen. Zumal ich ihn damit auch bequem noch etwas näher ziehen konnte. Dass ich etwas röter anlief, ignorierte ich so gut ich konnte. Allerdings fiel es dem Kleineren auf.

"Aw! Du bist richtig, richtig süß, Sehunie", kicherte er bloß und zwickte in meine Wange.

Daraufhin streckte er sich im Gehen und gab mir einen Kuss auf die geschundene Stelle. Etwas zögerlich und unbeholfen lächelte ich ihn an. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann wandte sich mein Blick wieder dem Boden zu. 

"Niedlich-süß, oder-"

"Nah~ mehr so Boyfriend-süß. Guck dich mal an, du bist doch nicht nur niedlich-süß, du bist weit darüber hinaus."

Das gefiel mir zu hören.

"Danke... Du auch, Baekhyun."

"Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn du vergeben gewesen wärst, aber so hab ich noch Chancen, also ist es umso besser, dass du Single bist", verkündete er, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

"Glück gehabt, ja, andernfalls hätte ich auch nicht wirklich eingewilligt. Besonders wenn ich so sehe, wie du mich mit deinem Lächeln schon in Schwierigkeiten bringst."

"Awww~ du bist gut im Komplimente machen", locker stieß er mich an, "Dein zukünftiger Mister Right kann sich richtig glücklich schätzen."

"Findest du?"

Er summte zustimmend. Den restlichen Weg über den Parkplatz sagte er nichts. Auch ich blieb still und ja, ich genoss es einfach, so neben ihm herzugehen, mit ihm an mich geschmiegt. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.

Vor meinem Auto angekommen, ließ er mich los. Obwohl die Stelle sofort abkühlte, fühlte es sich noch so an, als hinge er noch an mir. Das Kribbeln ließ leider schnell nach und wurde von der Kälte gänzlich abgelöst. 

Ich ging schon zur Fahrerseite und öffnete die Tür, doch irgendwie tauchte Baekhyun nicht auf. Verwundert sah ich nach ihm und fand ihn vor meinem Wagen stehend. Ganz konzentriert schaute er auf seine Füße und trat vor, zur Seite und wieder zurück. Es war echt süß, wie er die Brauen zusammenzog und versuchte, seine Schrittfolge kritisch zu überprüfen.

"Was machst du denn da, Baek?", fragte ich verwirrt.

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatatata~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Eigentlich war die zweite Hälfte hiervon mit der ersten Hälfte vom nächsten Kapitel geplant, aber yolo. Ein bisschen dazu dichten und der Abend wird noch ein bisschen länger.
> 
> Ich glaube, da hat sich ein bisschen Slowburn eingenistet. Aber so Freefalltower-like, das wirst Du noch sehen. Naja, nächstes Kapitel gibt etwas mehr Action her~ Bis dahin versuche ich auch, nicht an Stresspusteln zu sterben, damit Du wieder weiterlesen kannst.
> 
> Bis bald~
> 
> Sazandora


	5. French Kiss Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallooooooohooooo
> 
> Ich hoffe, es ist bisher alles okay und Du hast einfach Spaß mit meiner Fantasie, wenn du es so nennen willst ^^
> 
> Ich weiß, das ging vermutlich schnell, aber es war sowieso schon halb fertig, als Kapitel 4 online kam xD
> 
> Gönn Dir, hab einfach nur Spaß.
> 
> Let's go!

*

 

 

"Hm?", er sah auf, "Sehun, kannst du Paartänze tanzen?"

Wie kam er denn jetzt darauf? Irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, nachdem ich ihm von Yixings Tanzstudio erzählt hatte, hätte er darauf geschlossen, aber scheinbar nicht. Aber natürlich konnte ich Paartänze, auch wenn ich lieber in Gruppen oder eben Solo tanzte.

"Einige, ja. Welchen genau meinst du denn? Es gibt viele: Walzer, Samba, Jive, Salsa-"

"Allgemein. Das hier ist doch stinknormaler langsamer Walzer, oder? Das sieht so falsch aus, ich glaube Jongdae hat mich verarscht."

Er machte einen Schritt, fing dann von vorn an und tanzte eine Schrittfolge vor. Ich wusste ja jetzt, was das sein sollte, aber richtig war das nicht wirklich.

"Hm... Jongdae kann ja auch nicht tanzen", ich beobachtete seine Schritte genau, "Fast, aber das sind auch in der Regel die Schritte der Frau, die du - äh - versucht hast. Die vom Mann sind andersherum. Kommst du?"

Natürlich kam er nicht.

"Zeigst du- Kan- Kannst du mir die Schritte zeigen? Ich wollte schon immer tanzen lernen, aber irgendwie hab ich's nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt, in eine Tanzschule zu gehen oder sowas."

Ich hob nur die Schultern, ehe ich meinen Becher auf dem Autodach abstellte und die Tür wieder verschloss. Dann ging ich rüber zu Baekhyun und stellte mich neben ihn. 

"Privatunterricht kostet auch nochmal extra. Ich hoffe du kannst dir das leisten."

"Witzig."

"Ja, du kommst am Ende vom Abend nur mit viel Glück noch auf Null raus. Noch mehr und du machst Schulden. Okay, pass auf."

Er nickte entschlossen und sah auf meine Füße. Ich dagegen sah auf seine.

"Rechts vor. Ja. Links nach links und... schließen. Erste Hälfte geschafft. Links, rechts und wieder schließen. So auf der Stelle. Und nochmal, bis du es verstanden hast- na wer das nicht versteht, ich weiß auch nicht."

Er schaute auf seine Füße, während er die Schritte noch ein paar Mal wiederholte.

"Das war's? In dem Takt?"

"Das sind die Grundschritte vom Mann, ja."

"Oh. Langweilig."

Ich lachte leise auf. 

"Nicht der spannendste Tanz, ja, aber ganz süß für romantische Pärchen. Der Wiener Walzer ist für mich der bessere Walzer. Ich tanze aber eigentlich keine Paartänze. Und wenn, dann lieber mehr Action."

"Ja, stimmt, du tanzt coole Hip Hop Choreographien. Ich glaube dafür hätte ich gar kein gutes Gedächtnis."

Belustigt lächelnd nickte ich.

"Hab ich auch nicht und es funktioniert trotzdem."

"Jongdae meinte, du wärst manchmal ziemlich vergesslich, aber ich denke nicht, dass du mit Yixing im Studio tanzen würdest, wenn du schlecht wärst."

"Ah, ich hau ihm eine rein, wenn ich dich heimfahre... Nein, da kann ich behaupten, dass ich gut bin. Nur Jongin motzt mich immer voll an, wenn ich wieder länger brauche, um die Tänze zu lernen, aber dafür kann ich sie dann auch wirklich. Aber komm trotzdem mal her. Du hast dir so viel Schwachsinn über mich gemerkt, den Jongdae und Minseok verbreitet haben, dann lernst du das hier auch schnell. Gib mir deine Hände... Arm hoch, hier, leg die Hand auf meine Schulter."

"Du hast voll breite Schultern", kommentierte er.

"Schlimm?"

"Nein, Mann, auf keinen Fall. Du hast bestimmt sowieso einen schönen Rücken, wenn du vorne schon so gut trainiert bist. Uh~, hi", machte er zuletzt, als ich meine Hand bestimmt in seinen Rücken legte und ihn ruckartig näher zog, bis er einmal an mich stieß.

"Hi. Gut aufpassen, Wiener Walzer geht was schneller und ist ein bisschen komplexer."

Es brauchte ein paar langsame Schrittfolgen, biss Baekhyun sie doch erstaunlich gut drauf hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mit ins Tanzstudio nehmen, das würde ihm bestimmt Spaß machen. Und ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, ihm Tanzen beizubringen. Zumal ich ihm auch gern etwas vortanzen wollte.

Ich deutete ihm nun an, größere Schritte zu machen, dass wir größere Kreise ziehen konnten. Das klappte auch nach einer kleinen Weile ziemlich gut, was mich dazu verleitete, Baekhyun als Naturtalent zu bezeichnen. 

Er lachte fröhlich, als ich noch etwas an Tempo aufnahm und den Älteren förmlich über den Platz schleuderte, bis er irgendwann nicht mehr hinterher kam. Dabei trat er einmal zwischen meinen Beinen falsch auf und kurz darauf auf meinen Fuß. Ich musste ebenfalls lachen und winkte ab, als er sich lautstark für dieses Missgeschick entschuldigte. Allerdings hielt ich nicht an, sondern machte nur wieder etwas langsamer. 

Ich drehte ihn mal, zog ihn wieder zu mir und stieß ihn zuletzt mit einer Hand im Rücken locker an, dass er sich nach hinten fallen ließ. Natürlich hielt ich ihn fest, verschätzte mich aber ein wenig. Ich hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er einen kleinen Schritt zurück machte und sah in Baekhyuns weit geöffnete Augen. Hinter ihm die Motorhaube meines Autos, dessen Schnauze er in den Kniekehlen hatte. Abrupt hatte ich aber gefühlt alles an Oberkörpermuskulatur angespannt, um mein Gegenüber zu halten, da auch ich mich schließlich erschrocken hatte.

Um ein bisschen mehr zu spielen, beugte ich mich ihm prompt hinterher, blieb aber nah vor seinem Gesicht stehen. Er war nicht sonderlich schwer zu heben, aber durch diese ungünstige Position verlor ich schneller an Kraft. Dennoch hielt ich ihn einen Moment weiter fest in den Händen. Ich war ihm so nah, dass ich sogar seinen heißen Atem auf meinen Lippen spürte und sich unsere Nasenspitzen berührten. Sein Blick war einerseits aufgeschreckt, andererseits auch ziemlich angetan. Statt ihn aber zu küssen, wie ich es im allerersten Moment überlegt hatte, pustete ich ihm nur einmal gegen die Lippen.

Ihn daraufhin frech angrinsend, ließ ich ihn aber im Rücken los, dass er die maximal drei oder vier Zentimeter zurück auf die Haube fiel. Dabei erschrak er sich noch einmal mit einem etwas zu lauten Aufschrei, doch stimmte wieder in mein erneutes Lachen ein, als ich nun auch seine zweite Hand in meine nahm.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Ruck und fiel ungebremst nach vorn auf Baekhyun drauf. Erschrocken schrie diesmal ich auf und meine ganze Fassade war hin. Der Ältere schenkte mir nur ein dreckiges Grinsen und zog selbstgefällig eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Payback is a bitch, Hunie."

Dann verstarb sein Grinsen wieder und er schaute mich etwas verträumt an, ehe er mit einem Finger über meine Wange strich. Seine zweite Hand glitt durch meine Haare.

"Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass du gut aussiehst, oder? Aus der Nähe sogar noch besser."

Ich gab nur ein knappes Nicken als Antwort. Er fasste nun an meinen Unterkiefer und strich mit dem Daumen über mein Kinn und zuletzt über meine Lippen.

"Seit du heute in meiner Tür standest, hab ich das komische Gefühl, dass sich irgendwas ändern könnte, wenn ich mich drauf einlasse. Und wenn ich dein bildhübsches Gesicht so ansehe, weiß ich, dass du das gleiche denkst."

Ja, er hatte Recht. Es traf auch bei mir zu, dass ich mir allerhand ausmalte. Einerseits weil es einfach schade wäre, wenn wir den Kontakt schnell wieder verlieren würden, andererseits weil ich in den letzten Stunden schon einen Narren an Baekhyun gefressen hatte. Bisher war ich mich nur mit Jongin und Tao so schnell warm geworden, wenn auch natürlich nur freundschaftlich. Das mit Baekhyun hatte ja schon ganz anders aufgeladen angefangen. 

Er war unfassbar anziehend. Ich glaubte nicht wirklich an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber dieses hohe Maß an Sympathie, unsere guten Unterhaltungen und die geteilten Interessen waren ein wunderbarer Anfang. Ich mochte, wie der Ältere aussah, wie er sich gab, wie er mit mir umging und wie er mit meinen Freunden bisher umging. Auch seine früheren Probleme waren für mich nichts schlimmes. Jeder hatte seine Vergangenheit. Ich kannte nur sein jetziges Ich und das war es, was für mich zählte. Er machte auch nicht den Anschein, als würde sie ihn irgendwann wieder einholen.

"Ich bin den zwei Idioten immer noch böse, dass sie uns nicht vorgestellt haben", erklärte ich.

Zustimmend nickte Baekhyun. Ich richtete mich etwas auf, blieb aber auf ihm liegen und machte es mir nur etwas bequemer. Mit seinen Händen nach wie vor in meinen, pinnte ich ihn nun auf die Motorhaube und erwiderte sein halbherzig unterdrücktes Lächeln. 

Er hatte ein so hübsches Gesicht. Seine leicht geröteten Wangen, diese mit Eyeliner betonten tiefbraunen Augen, die ihn so zuverlässig und liebevoll wirken ließen. Und wie viel Begeisterung sie zeigten, wenn er sich so freute und strahlte. Dann auch noch seine süße Nase und die zart geformten Lippen, die es mir jetzt schon angetan hatten, obwohl ich nicht einmal wusste, wie es war, sie zu küssen. 

Vielleicht war es zu viel, aber... im Ernst, das glaubte ich nicht. Lieber jetzt als gar nicht.

"In einem Film würden wir uns jetzt küssen, weißt du?"

Augenblicklich hielt ich den Atem an, bis er mir leise zustimmte. Dann grinste er einmal.

"In einem Film würde es auch dramatisch regnen und du hättest vermutlich vorher jemanden umgebracht, um mich zu retten. Nur um mich dann zu packen, zu dir zu ziehen und mich mit deinen großen Männerhänden anzufassen und mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Klingt das gut?"

Ich lächelte schief.

"D-Da... Da könnte ich mit leben. Aber kommt das nicht auch so ungefähr hin?"

Nun zuckte er wieder mit den Schultern. Er sah einen Moment runter auf meine Lippen, ehe er zurück in meine Augen sah. 

"Ich weiß nicht. Traust du dich denn?", fragte er leise. 

Ich ließ seine Hände los, als er Gegendruck ausübte. Dann stützte ich mich nur weiter über ihm ab. Baekhyun fasste indes an meine Wangen und strich mit einer Hand runter zu meinem Hals. Die schlanken Finger ließ er dann in kleinen spielerischen Schritten zurück zu meiner Wange wandern.

"Was?", fragte ich ruhig, aber etwas aufgeregt.

"Mich-", er zögerte, "Mich zu küssen?"

"Dich... küssen?"

Kaum merklich nickte der Brünette. Er leckte vorsichtig über seine Lippen.

"Ja. Na los, trau dich."

Meine Nervosität stieg weiter an, als ich mich ihm vorsichtig näherte und über seinem Gesicht stoppte.

"Ich bin schlecht darin, den ersten Schritt zu machen", flüsterte ich, "Aber für dich kann ich mich trauen, was meinst du?"

"Wirklich? Das ist süß von dir, aber kannst du überhaupt gut küssen?"

Wie seine leisen Fragen mich hinhielten und die Sache in die Länge zog, machte mich aus irgendwelchen Gründen total an. Er machte mich so nervös, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise. Das ersetzte es mir, nach Erlaubnis zu fragen. So konnte ich sicherer sein, dass er das auch wollte und gleichzeitig konnte ich mehr mit ihm sprechen. Das machte uns beide wahrscheinlich komfortabler miteinander und mit der Situation. Schließlich waren wir immer noch auf dem Parkplatz vorm McDonald's an der Tankstelle, mitten in der Nacht und lagen flirtend auf meiner Motorhaube, nachdem wir wie ein Paar getanzt hatten.

"Traust du mir das nicht zu?"

Er biss auf seine Unterlippe, ehe er auf meine sah und sich daraufhin flüchtig hoch streckte. Die kurze Berührung unserer Lippen reichte aus, um mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sowohl der Klang, als auch der Geschmack. Gefühlt mein ganzer Körper erhitzte sich.

Als er mich dann auch noch aufforderte, es ihm zu beweisen, flippte mein Verstand vollständig aus. Allerdings riss ich mich zusammen, wirklich.

Ich beugte mich nun wie in Trance runter und verschloss unsere Lippen ein weiteres Mal. Mit dem Versuch so gefühlvoll wie möglich zu sein, bewegte ich meine Lippen massierend gegen seine und saugte etwas an seiner Unterlippe. Daraufhin ließ ich von ihm ab, blieb aber so nah, dass ich seinen heißen Atem auf meinen Lippen spürte.

"Das war schon nicht übel", Baekhyun nickte zusätzlich, "Aber das war nicht alles, oder?"

"Ich kann noch viel mehr, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du mithalten kannst?", ich zog eine Braue hoch.

Ich wollte, dass er auch diesen Rausch spürte, sofern er das noch nicht tat. Aber ich vermutete es ziemlich stark, als er mich schief ganz angetan angrinste und mit den Zähnen nach meinen Lippen haschte.

"Du kannst es mir ja beibringen, wenn nicht", raunte er.

"Wenn ich darf?", ich sah ihm fest in die Augen.

"Mhm... Bitte."

Daraufhin senkte ich den Kopf wieder und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Baekhyun neigte den Kopf zur Seite und öffnete die Lippen ein wenig. Ich tat es ihm gleich und strich seine Seiten entlang, während wir den Kuss vertieften. Als ich seine Zunge an meiner spürte und ich meine vorsichtig und dann offensiver direkt hinter seinen Zähnen am Gaumen bewegte, keuchte der Ältere. 

Seine schlanken Finger glitten meinen Rücken entlang, meine Wirbelsäule hinauf. Dann tänzelten sie wieder runter, bis sie an meiner Taille kleine Kreise malten. Einmal lösten wir uns, woraufhin er mich mild anlächelte und meine Lippen wieder einfing. Tonlos lachte ich auf, als er ein Bein um meines schlang und mich an sich drückte. 

Mehrere innige Küsse folgten und wir ließen uns regelrecht gehen, so allein im dunkeln, bei der Kälte, auf dem Parkplatz von McDonald's. Aber weil Baekhyun so gut küsste und es wirklich eine Wohltat war, das persönlich zu erfahren, machte mir das alles nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören, auch wenn ich wollen würde.

Für mich zählte gerade der Kleinere, der unter mir lag und mir absichtlich sanft gegen die Lippen stöhnte und nichts anderes. Es machte riesig Spaß, ihn zu küssen und es fühlte sich wirklich unglaublich gut an. Ich fühlte mich nach allem bisher total wohl bei ihm, so als würde ich ihn schon lang kennen und auch daten und als wäre das hier nicht das erste Mal, dass wir in der Öffentlichkeit so rummachten. Oder uns überhaupt küssten.

Sein Bein strich etwas an meinem entlang. Dann wendete er sich von meinen Lippen ab und fing an, meine Wange, meinen Unterkiefer und mein Ohr zu küssen. Dabei spürte ich sein Grinsen, was dem beabsichtigten Stöhnen eben gefolgt war. Dieses kleine Miststück. Er bahnte sich behutsam seinen Weg zu meinem Hals, den er mit flüchtigen Küssen beinahe schon kitzelte. Inzwischen unruhig atmend, küsste ich seine Stirn und umfasste seine Wangen, um ihn von meinem Hals abzulenken. 

Hungrig nach mehr von dem Älteren, biss ich sanft in seine rotgeküsste und leicht geschwollene Unterlippe. Während ich spielerisch an ihr saugte, fuhr ich mit den Händen etwas tiefer und massierte die Taille, dann die Hüfte und zuletzt die Oberschenkel des Älteren. Da ich ja sowieso zwischen ihnen stand, umfasste ich seine Beine etwas fester und zog ihn mit einem Ruck direkt gegen mein Becken. Baekhyun keuchte gegen meine Lippen und sah mich einen Moment lang an. Seine weichen Lippen standen dabei etwas offen, als er auch noch über diese drüber leckte. 

Mit einer Hand in meinem Nacken zog er mich wieder etwas grob auf sich, um meine Lippen für einen letzten ausgiebigeren Kuss in Beschlag zu nehmen. Wie automatisch glitten meine Hände unter den Jacken durch unter sein Shirt, während seine Zunge an meiner entlangfuhr. Seine Haut war noch ganz aufgewärmt und ganz weich. Ein leises Seufzen meinerseits schlich sich dazwischen, als er sein Becken plötzlich einmal gegen meines bewegte. Als ich in Richtung seiner Leiste strich, erzitterte er plötzlich und zog sich näher an mich. Dann unterbrach er den Kuss und atmete durch, als ich mein Becken gegen seins drückte.

"Okay, Stopp, Stopp, Stopp. Langsam, Hunie, mach langsam", kicherte der Brünette und schob mich mit den Händen auf meiner Brust etwas weg, "Weißt du... bevor das hier so öffentlich eskaliert, sollten wir vielleicht fahren und das auf später verschieben?"

Ich atmete durch, um mich zu beruhigen, ehe ich ihm stumm zustimmte. Ich zog ihn wieder hoch, wobei er gegen die Motorhaube gelehnt sitzen blieb. Er nahm schnell meine Hände in seine. 

Später. Wann später? Was hieß später denn für ihn? Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich selbst es eilig hatte, aber hatte er es denn eilig? Meinte er gleich daheim oder in ein paar Wochen, wenn wir mehr miteinander zu tun hatten? Ich traute mich gar nicht zu fragen, was später für ihn hieß, also riss ich mich zusammen.

"Ja, wir fahren. Wenn du mich weiter so anmachst, kommen wir hier nicht mehr weg. Ich kann mit 'nem Ständer nämlich nicht so gut Autofahren."

"Oh, woah, woah~!", machte der Ältere und drückte meine Hände sanft.

Er küsste sie fest auf die Außen- und dann auf die Innenfläche, wobei er mir tief in die Augen sah. 

"Ich würde dir helfen, aber dafür ist es mir hier etwas zu kalt. Und bis das Auto wieder anständig geheizt ist, sind wir schon zu Hause. Oh mein Gott, Sehunie, weißt du, das war so heiß. Ich hab noch nie jemanden geküsst, während ich auf einem Auto drauf gelegen hab. So viel Spaß hatte ich schon lang nicht mehr. Ich dachte erst, ich sterbe, obwohl ich die Karre unter mir hatte", was er über vorhin sagte, wurde von einem unkontrollierten Kichern begleitet, "Mit dir zu tanzen macht auch echt Spaß, Sehun. Und vom Küssen brauche ich gar nicht erst anfangen, das war echt wahnsinnig gut. Du bringst mich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten."

An meinem Kragen zog er mich zu sich und gab mir einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann auf die Stirn.

"Danke. Du bist auch wirklich gut. Wir könnten das ruhig öfter versuchen", entgegnete ich lächelnd und fasste an seine Wange.

"Untertreib nicht, du hattest voll Spaß", stichelte er, "Aber ja, unbedingt."

"Auch das Tanzen. Sofern du willst."

Und wieder strahlte er mich an und nickte überschwänglich.

"Ja, bitte! Ich versprech dir auch, dich nicht mehr zu treten!"

Ich winkte ab.

"Ich schlepp dich ins Tanzstudio, dann lernst du alles, was du willst. Zur Not zieh ich Knieschoner an oder so."

Nun stand der Ältere auf, als ich einen Schritt zurück machte. Er sah runter in meinen Schritt. Da hatte sich noch nicht allzu viel getan, aber es war echt kritisch geworden. Zuhause würde ich, zugegebenermaßen, erst einmal gründlich duschen gehen.

"Beim nächsten Mal muss ich mich wohl mehr ins Zeug legen. Aber jetzt ab nach Hause."

Auf einmal drehte er mich um, schlug mir locker auf den Hintern und schob mich vor zur Fahrertür. Lachend nahm ich meinen längst in Vergessenheit geratenen Becher vom Dach und stieg ein. Baekhyun saß kurz darauf auch wieder angeschnallt neben mir und strahlte mich äußerst zufrieden an. Als ich die Tür schloss, den Wagen startete und den Gang einlegen wollte, spürte ich seine Hand auf meiner. Abwartend sah ich ihn an, wie er zu mir gedreht dasaß und mich aus seinen dunklen Augen ansah. 

"Alles okay?"

"Ich hab- Ähm... Nichts. Ich war gerade nur so nervös, sorry, ich muss dringend mal wieder ausschlafen, ich bin total überdreht", brabbelte er, "Ah! Ähm..."

"Ja?"

Seine bisweilen rötlichen Wangen verfärbten sich noch eine Spur dunkler und ich spürte ihn vorsichtig an meinen Fingern zupfen, ehe er mich losließ und sich anständig zurücklehnte. 

"Ich... Ich wollte noch fragen, ob du mir was vortanzen magst, bevor du mich heim fährst... Aber es ist so spät und wenn du zu müde bist, können wir das auch auf nächstes Mal verschieben. Dann-"

"Aber nicht filmen", fiel ich ihm ins Wort, "Das ist aus der neuen Choreo für den nächsten Wettbewerb. Ich mach das nur für dich, ausnahmsweise." 

"Was, wirklich?", fragte er und starrte mich aus großen dunklen Augen an.

Ich zog die Handbremse wieder an, schaltete das Radio ein und ließ mir von Baekhyun einen kleinen USB-Stick aus dem Handschuhfach reichen. Dabei verstaute der Ältere auch gleich sein Handy und meine Wertsachen. 

Nun suchte ich einen bestimmten Song heraus und stieg wieder aus, ließ dabei die Fahrertür offen, um die von Baekhyun laut gestellte Musik hören zu können. Dann ging ich in Position und hörte, wie der Ältere den Song neu startete. Daraufhin begann ich, ein Drittel der Choreographie für diesen Song zu tanzen. 

Einmal musste ich dafür allerdings einem Auto ausweichen, wofür ich das für jetzt gewählte Ende etwas hinauszögerte und kleinere Tricks nutzte, um auf diesem Wege noch ein bisschen mit dem Brünetten zu flirten. Ich legte mich wirklich ins Zeug und wurde dafür auch von lautstarkem Applaus von Baekhyun belohnt, als ich schnell wieder einstieg und ziemlich direkt losfuhr.

"Krass, Sehunie, das war total geil! Du tanzt so gut, oh wow! Ich- Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, das war der Hammer! Ich komm auf jeden Fall zu eurem Auftritt und - tanzt du nochmal für mich? Irgendwann? Egal was, ich, also- bitte!"

"Versprich mir einfach, zum Auftritt zu kommen, wenn ich dir das Datum und den Ort schicke."

"Unbedingt! Das will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen!"

Mein Gesicht wurde vor lauter Lob ganz warm und ich lächelte wie ein Idiot aus der Windschutzscheibe hinaus, als ich Baekhyun zu seinem Wohnheim fuhr.

 

*

 

Auf der Fahrt hatte ich Baekhyun zum Singen gekriegt. Und was sollte ich sagen? Es klang wundervoll. Seine Stimme war so geschmeidig, er traf jeden Ton und konnte alle halten. Es war unglaublich schön.

"Oh nein, Scheiße! Ich muss um neun nochmal in die Uni!", rief er plötzlich aus und unterbrach damit seinen Gesang, sodass ich mich erschreckte und warf sein Handy achtlos zurück ins Handschuhfach, welches er daraufhin nahezu panisch schloss.

"Wieso das? Ist doch Wochenende, oder hab ich mich vertan?", fragte ich und sah ihn kurz an, ehe ich mein Auto weiter konzentriert durch die Straßen lenkte.

"Ich hab einen Termin bei einem Dozenten für die Nachprüfung von meinem Gesangsprojekt und muss dem vorsingen! Beim eigentlichen Termin war ich krank und er hat sonst keine Zeit, also haben wir morgen früh ausgemacht. Scheiße... Ich kann den Text geradeso, oh Gott. Was bin ich so dumm und speicher mir sowas für solche Unzeiten im Handy? Der Song hat mich gerade so dran erinnert, oh Scheiße! Dann muss ich um- Fuck, ich muss um acht schon raus, damit ich pünktlich bin. Ouh... Dann geh ich direkt noch in der Bibliothek vorbei und bring meine Bücher weg. Ah, so ein Mist, nichts funktioniert!"

"Blöd, aber du schaffst das schon, keine Sorge. Es würde mich wundern, wenn nicht, so wie du singst... Hast du eigentlich kein Auto, Baek?"

Er nickte knapp.

"Doch, doch. Naja, also ich war letzte Woche auf der Autobahn, weil ich bei meinen Eltern war und dann hat's plötzlich grundlos geknallt und ich bin rechts rangefahren. Joa und seitdem steht das Ding ohne Diagnose in der Werkstatt, weshalb ich heute Abend auch nicht hätte selbst fahren können."

"Ist ja blöd, hoffentlich wird das nicht zu teuer. Ist der Platz da frei?", ich zeigte rüber in eine Parklücke.

"J~nein. Kleine Autos sollten mit Leuchtfarbe lackiert sein... Da vorne aber, guck."

Also fuhr ich in die Lücke und hielt an. Wir stiegen aus und ich folgte dem Älteren zum Eingang. Er sah mich einen kleinen Moment abwartend an, ehe er die Tür öffnete.

"Ich bring dich sicher heim, hab ich gesagt. Nach dir."

Lächelnd hielt er mir die Tür auf, als er drin war und nahm mich mit zum Aufzug. Es war schade, dass es gleich vorbei sein musste. Wir gingen nun zum Aufzug und fuhren in sein Stockwerk.

Baekhyun gähnte leise neben mir, als wir bei seinem Zimmer angekommen waren. Er drehte sich vor der Tür um und sah auf in meine Augen. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln. Vorsichtig griff er nach meinen Händen und streckte sich zu mir hoch, um mich auf die Wange zu küssen. Meine Haut begann sofort zu kribbeln und mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

"Viel Glück für deine Prüfung, Baekhyun."

"Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald ich bestanden hab", zwinkerte er.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Brünette umfasste meine Wangen und zog mich zu sich herunter. Dabei kam er mir etwas entgegen und verschloss unsere Lippen miteinander. Sofort griff ich um seine Taille. Er seufzte leise in den Kuss, als ich ihn noch einmal ein wenig vertiefte. Hiervon bekam ich einfach nicht genug. Ich küsste ihn jetzt schon viel zu gerne, aber er war einfach so talentiert und es fühlte sich so gut an. 

Generell hatte ich es vermisst, jemanden zu küssen und dass es Baekhyun war, machte es gleich hundertmal besser. Auch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit die ich von ihm heute bekommen hatte, war eine Wohltat und hatte mich total begeistert. Schon länger war niemand mehr nur für mich da gewesen, da ich meine Freunde eigentlich immer nur in Gruppen sah, statt einen alleine, genau wie meine Brüder.

"Ich kann's kaum abwarten", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

"Ich auch nicht. Weißt du, wenn du morgen immer noch nicht genug von mir hast, können wir persönlich bei den zwei Pfeifen unter uns auftauchen und mal nett nachfragen?"

Noch einmal küsste er mich.

"Auf jeden Fall."

Er streichelte meine Wange, wobei ich mich in die Berührung lehnte. Dann beugte ich mich noch einmal für einen flüchtigen Kuss herunter. Ich konnte einfach nicht von ihm ablassen. Eigentlich wollte ich auch noch nicht heim, sondern Baekhyun viel lieber noch etwas intensiver kennenlernen, zumal ich doch eben erst auf den Geschmack gekommen war. Aber wenn er morgen eine Prüfung hatte, wollte ich ja nicht, dass er diese meinetwegen nicht bestand. Wobei ich aber keine Zweifel hatte, dass dieser Fall eintreten würde.

"Die können sich auf was gefasst machen. Schlaf gut, ja?"

"Du auch."

Erneut zog er mich für einen Kuss zu sich.

"Bis morgen", nuschelte er gegen meine Lippen.

Nochmal.

"Ja, bis morgen."

Und nochmal.

"Letztes Mal, ja?"

Und nochmal.

"Ja, ja."

Und nochmal.

"Na geh schon."

"Du lässt mich doch nicht", lachte ich in den letzten Kuss. 

Daraufhin riss er sich zusammen, mich nicht noch einmal zu küssen und seufzte tief.

"Du machst süchtig und ich weiß nicht wieso, also geh heim, sonst hör ich nicht auf!"

"Ein allerletztes Mal noch?", fragte ich herausfordernd, lächelte ihn zeitgleich aber so unschuldig an wie möglich, "Als Zerreißprobe?"

Baekhyun atmete tief durch und nickte. Er umfasste noch einmal meine Taille, zog mich zu sich und gab mir erneut einen zärtlichen Kuss. Ich strich über seinen Rücken, provokant und fast zu tief, ehe ich mich von ihm löste, als er scharf einatmete. Sein Blick daraufhin war undefinierbar. Ungeduldig, tiefgründig. Er drückte noch einmal meine Hand, die er zuvor in seine nahm und dann machte ich einen Schritt zurück. 

Mein Blick fiel auf die Tafel. Baekhyun sah ebenfalls zu ihr und dann in meine Augen. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln, woraufhin ich nach der Kreide griff, die auf der schmalen Tafelablage lag. Ich wischte die alten Worte weg.

"Geh rein und guck erst morgen früh."

"Aber-"

"Morgen früh."

Eindringlich sah ich ihn an. Er begann zu grinsen und nickte schlussendlich, als auch ich grinsen musste.

"Los ab ins Bett mit dir. Du hast Prüfung, nicht ich."

"Ich geb mein Bestes."

"Das glaub ich dir. Erhol dich gut, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ab, rein."

Dann schloss er seine Zimmertür auf und machte zwei Schritte hinein, ehe er sich wieder zu mir drehte. Ich dachte einen kleinen Moment nach, ehe ich mich auf die Tafel zubewegte. Noch einen Seitenblick zu Baekhyun, der mich sehr intensiv und auf seiner Unterlippe kauend musterte und ich wusste, warum meine Gefühle gerade förmlich Amok liefen. Und das von einem Blind Date. Am liebsten würde ich Jongdae eine reinhauen und mich dann bei ihm herzlichst bedanken, mich regelrecht in Baekhyuns Arme genötigt zu haben.

'Date, Mr. Right?', schrieb ich an die Tafel. 

"Schlaf gut, Sehunie."

"Du auch."

Ich winkte ihm noch einmal zu, ehe ich ihn schweren Herzens stehen ließ. Ich musste dringend weg. Er hatte nämlich Recht, es war wie eine Droge. Er war wie eine Droge und faszinierte mich. Baekhyun zog mich so an, wie das Licht eine Motte. Und obwohl ich so dringend alles über ihn wissen wollte und ja, ich wollte auch mit ihm schlafen, hatte ich Angst. Aber vermutlich war es nur die übliche Angst vor Zurückweisung. 

Auch machte es mich nervös, dass ich mir so viel vorstellen konnte, ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen. Ich hatte meiner Meinung nach nicht zwingend Bindungsängste. Nein, ich hatte nur Angst, ich würde es verbocken und dafür war mir Baekhyun über den Abend aber schon zu wichtig geworden. Wie wenn man Angst hatte, jemanden aus dem Freundeskreis um ein Date zu bitten. 

Das würde ich mit meinem Gewissen nämlich nicht vereinbaren können, es für sowohl mich, als auch ihn zu versauen. Dabei konnte ich doch gar nicht wissen, ob und wenn ja wie ich es verbocken würde, solange ich es nicht probierte. Zumal ich grundsätzlich alles daran setzte, meine Beziehungen treu, friedlich und glücklich zu führen. Also wieso die Zweifel?

Okay, One-Night-Stands waren nichts für mich, aber es würde doch auch keins bleiben, das wäre doch nicht meine Art. Allerdings machten sich irgendwie Zweifel breit, dass er es so aufschnappen könnte und mich dann automatisch zurückweisen würde, weil er vielleicht enttäuscht wäre. 

Auch generell die Panik, wir kannten uns doch erst seit heute und dennoch wollte ich direkt alles ausprobieren, ich wollte alle Details wissen und das war doch auch okay. Ob ihn das abschrecken würde? Ich wusste im Hinterkopf von mir, dass ich mich ja wirklich weiter bei ihm melden würde, weil - ich wäre doch bescheuert wenn nicht. Baekhyun war genial - aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das eigentlich sah.

Aber jetzt ging ich erst einmal aus dem Gebäude, verfluchte mich selbst, so verwirrt zu sein, dass ich meine eigenen Gedankengänge kaum nachvollziehen konnte und stieg in mein Auto. Ich zog mein Handy hervor, ehe ich losfuhr, bemerkte aber, dass es aufleuchtete. Stimmte ja, es war lautlos. Dann verband ich es mit der Freisprechanlage des Autos und nahm Taos Anruf an.

"Hier Alpha, ich will sofort eine Berichterstattung über Operation Blind Date mit Sweet-Sexy-Baekhyun! Chicken konnte nach seiner Ankunft keine Auskunft geben, brauche sofort Bericht vom Informanten vor Ort! Brauche Informationen von Bravo, los!", erklang Taos lautstarkes Mandarin.

"Verdammt nochmal, Gossip Girl, hör auf so zu schreien", fauchte ich den Älteren durch den Hörer an, "Außerdem ist es 'Charlie', nicht Chicken."

"Ah, entspann dich, Jongin ist und doppel-s-isst immer Chicken! Er isst nichts anderes, ich schwöre, irgendwann wachsen ihm Hühnerflügel."

"Tao, was willst du? Wieso rufst du fünfmal an?"

"Okay, okay, Militär beiseite. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du noch unterwegs bist und wenn ja, ob du mir den PIN vom Fernseher sagen kannst, weil ich laut TV noch nicht alt genug bin. Ich will nämlich was gucken. Und ich brauche gerade deine Kreditkartennummer, weil meine eingezogen wurde und ich aber eine brauche, um mein Hotel zu buchen. Weißt du, Kyungsoo fällt mir in den Rücken und haut zu seiner Freundin ab und meine Süße schläft, während Chickenwing und Pumuckel sich seit 'ner Stunde die letzten Gehirnzellen raus vögeln. Bah, die sind so laut, ganz ehrlich, das ist nicht mehr lustig."

"Dann weißt du ja jetzt, wie wir uns fühlen, wenn Mian da ist."

"Ich meine eben gab's wohl Blowjobs, weil immer nur einer laut war-"

"Das will ich nicht hören, um Gottes Willen!"

"Ja~ ich will das auch nicht hören, vielen Dank. Und wie läuft's mit deinem Date jetzt? Ist er da?"

Ich seufzte leise. 

"Bin auf dem Heimweg", murmelte ich.

Erst kam nichts von Tao. Dann klapperte es plötzlich.

"Okay, lass mich deinen trübseligen Tonfall deuten: Dich hat's erwischt, aber du feiges Huhn traust dich nicht, ein Risiko einzugehen. Zumindest hältst du es für eins, auch wenn's keins ist."

Ich räusperte mich.

"Jongin die Petze", murrte ich leise.

"Natürlich, was erwartest du von Nini? Dein Date wollte wohl mit dir alleine sein, sagte er? Ist er wirklich so dein Typ, wie ich meinte?"

Wieder seufzte ich. Und ob er das war.

An einer Ampel nahm ich nun mein Portemonnaie aus dem Handschuhfach und was fand ich? Baekhyuns Handy. Ich musterte es einen Moment verwirrt, bis es mir auffiel. Dann trommelte ich kurz ungeduldig auf dem Lenkrad herum und suchte mir im Straßenverlauf eine Stelle zum Wenden.

"Ja, ist er. Wir haben uns auch ziemlich viel und ausgiebig geküsst-"

"Viel küssen ist gut, das ist wichtig!"

"Ja, ich weiß. Tao, ich muss nochmal los, ich geb dir die Nummer gleich durch. Baekhyun hat sein Handy vergessen."

"Oh mein Gott! Worauf wartest du?! W-Was macht ihr dann? Habt ihr dann Sex? Kommst du entspannt, gut gelaunt und ausgelastet morgen früh heim?"

"Reg dich ab, er hat nur sein Handy vergessen und ich bring es ihm vorbei."

"Lüg doch nicht", prustete er, "Als ob du heute keine pyjamalose Pyjamaparty feiern willst und wirst."

"Hey, hey, hey, ich würde nie etwas tun, was er nicht will", verteidigte ich mich.

"Jaja, ich weiß, chill. Du wolltest doch gerade nur nicht bleiben, weil du zu feige für den ersten Schritt bist, wie immer. Aber würdest du wollen? Also wirklich, wirklich?"

"Was?"

"Sex und hinterher vielleicht eine Beziehung, du Idiot. Oh mein Gott, lass ihn besser in Ruhe, du bist zu selten die hellste Kerze auf der Torte."

"Nerv jemand anderes, Tao, ich bin gleich im Wohnheim, dann drück ich dich weg. Ich bring ihm sein Handy und... ich frag ihn nach einem Date."

"Im Bett oder auch im Ernst?"

"Im Ernst, du Trottel. Er ist süß und ich will ihn kennenlernen. Ernsthaft und nicht im Rahmen von Jongdaes Kuppelprogramm."

"Oh mein Gott, wie süß! Dann hatte Jongdae Erfolg?"

"Sag es seinem Ego bloß nicht. Er kann zum Kotzen sein, wenn er sowas spitz kriegt."

Der Ältere lachte.

"Natürlich nicht. Kannst du mir wenigstens verraten, was dein Problem mit Sex wäre? Sprich mal bitte Klartext, ich kann da nämlich kein Problem erkennen."

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Action! Und wirres Zeug! Und komische Zweifel!
> 
> Ich würde mich weiterhin natürlich sehr über Rückmeldung freuen :)
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! <3Ich versuche, Dich nicht allzu lang warten zu lassen, wie immer, aber es braucht diesmal leider wirklich noch etwas mehr Zeit, weil aktuell nur 1/5 wirklich fertig ist und ich momentan mehr Zeit für anderes opfern muss ^^'
> 
>  
> 
> Sazandora


	6. Plain-Talking Sex Appeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!
> 
> Don't judge, der Kapiteltitel ist mal wieder ultra exklusiv... 
> 
> Da bin ich wieder! Gönn Dir mal was!  
> Zum Beispiel das hier:

*

 

 

"Warte kurz", wies ich den Chinesen an.

Ich war beim Wohnheim angekommen und parkte schnell in der von vorhin noch freien Parklücke. Dann nahm ich Baekhyuns Handy an mich und unterbrach die Bluetooth-Verbindung meines Handys mit dem Auto. Ich stieg mit Tao zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt aus und schloss meinen Wagen ab. Dann ging ich zur Wohnheimtür und hatte das Glück, dass mir ein Raucher entgegenkam und die Tür sogar noch aufhielt.

"Danke... Ja, Tao, ich weiß nicht. Ich kann das nicht. Date, ja, aber ich weiß nicht."

"Hä, was? Sex? Soll ich dir das nochmal erklären? Also-"

"Nein! Nein... Hast du was zu schreiben?"

"Mhm, bin ganz Ohr. Danach redest du."

"Jaja."

Ich gab ihm die Nummern durch, hörte ihn dabei schreiben. Indes lief ich zum Aufzug.

"Okay. Pass auf, Hunie, von vorne. Du erklärst nochmal im Schnelldurchlauf, was Intimes zwischen euch passiert ist."

Ich stöhnte genervt, drückte das entsprechende Stockwerk und lehnte mich zurück.

"Er hatte meine Jacke von Anfang an, wir haben getanzt, ziemlich anzüglich, ich hab mich mit seinem Ex angelegt und mir von ihm alles genau erzählen lassen, weil er ehrlich zu mir sein wollte, ich hab ihm bei McDonald's von meinem Ex erzählt, wir haben viel geredet und uns super verstanden, nochmal richtig getanzt und dann angefangen uns zu küssen und das wurde immer mehr. Auch eben nochmal."

"Was kam von ihm rüber?"

"Er... Ich weiß nicht, er wollte nicht aufhören, mich zu küssen, naja und ich ihn ja auch nicht und ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass er mit mir allein sein wollte, was Nini ja auch meinte. Also nichts Negatives. Und er meinte... wir würden 'das' auf später verschieben und ich könne ihm alles zeigen, was ich kann, weißt du?"

"Voll geil", schnaubte der Chinese, "Und du bist nicht noch bei ihm geblieben, weil... du dumm bist und den Wink mit dem ganzen verdammten Zaun nicht verstanden hast?"

"Weil er morgen Prüfung hat- Gott, nein, ich hab's versaut, ich weiß. Ich wäre wirklich gern geblieben, aber-"

Prompt lachte Tao auf. Ich stieg nun im vierten Stock aus und lief zu Baekhyuns Zimmer.

"Und jetzt ehrlich, du Pfeife. Du willst unbedingt mit ihm schlafen, oder? Er ist jung, der hält wenig Schlaf aus, also komm mir nicht mit dem Bullshit. Was ist dein Problem? Traust du dich nicht? Du willst doch und er auch, was hält dich ab?"

"Ja, ich will ja auch. Ich hab nur... Ich hab Schiss, dass ich damit direkt die emotionale Bindung kaputt mache, die wir heute schon aufgebaut haben. Und ich will nicht, dass es für ihn so aussieht, als würde ich sowas häufiger machen, weil ich ja doch kein Typ für One-Night-Stands bin."

"Du hast also Schiss, als Arschloch dazustehen? Das bleibt doch kein One-Night-Stand, ich kenn dich doch so gut wie du selbst."

"Ja, aber das muss er doch auch erst einmal verstehen. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns dann nicht mehr kennenlernen können, weil ich so voreilig war und ihn verschreckt hab."

"Dann erklär es ihm. Zumal er doch auch Bock hatte. Es gibt genug Leute, die beim ersten Date Sex haben, die mittelalterlichen Regeln sind doch lächerlich, von wegen drei Dates, das ist doch häufig nur unnützes Hinhalten."

"Tao, ich hab einfach Angst, es zu versauen. Ich will nicht, dass er mich direkt abschießt, ehe ich ihm erklären konnte, dass es für mich nichts einmaliges ist, aber ich hab halt Panik, dass er mir nicht glaubt."

Ich klopfte an Baekhyuns Tür, als ich angekommen war. Hoffentlich schlief er noch nicht. Mein (zweit)bester Freund seufzte.

"Ich versteh dein Problem echt immer noch nicht. Pass mal gut auf: Du bist ein Feigling, Sehun, und ich weiß das. Du warst schon immer schlecht drin, den ersten Schritt zu machen, das haben wir oft genug betrauern müssen, aber diesmal verbockst du das nicht, verstanden? Ich hatte eben schon Visionen, wie Baekhyun total verschlafen aus deinem Zimmer taumelt, weil er nicht mehr richtig laufen kann und dich dann strahlend wie ein Atomkraftwerk so süß wie nur möglich nach Frühstück fragt."

"Ja, danke, stell ich mir nonstop vor, Blödmann, ich will das auch unbedingt. Aber was ist denn, wenn ich meine Gefühlsduselei mit Lust verwechsle? Dass das nur leerer Mist ist?"

"Oh Mann, wenn du schon so anfängst... Wäre es so, würdest du nicht drüber nachdenken. Keine Panik, du bist so ein Softie, Mann, du hast keinen Sex, wenn keine Gefühle im Spiel sind, egal wie verhältnismäßig schwach oder stark sie sind. Du hast dich in ihn verguckt, ist doch alles gut. Wir wissen doch beide, wie du- du besonderes Kind tickst. Ich erkenn nur eine Sache: Du hast dich volle Kanne in ihn verknallt und er sich in dich und jetzt seid ihr - pardon - jetzt bist DU zu verklemmt zum Bumsen, OBWOHL du unbedingt willst. Ist das dein Ernst, wie kann man so dämlich zwiegespalten sein? Hast du nichts von mir und Jongin gelernt?"

Leicht aufgebracht schnaubte ich. 

"Doch, leider zu viel. Und ich hab Schiss, dass es genauso endet, wie bei euch Idioten! Ich will kein One-Night-Stand, dem ich hinterher scheißegal bin, ich-"

"Stopp! Verrat mir mal was."

Ich seufzte diesmal. Erneut klopfte ich. Dann lehnte ich mich an die Wand neben der Tür, den Blick auf diese gerichtet. Von Baekhyun kam immer noch nichts.

"Was?"

"Du willst kein ONS, versteh ich auch, Spatzenhirn, weil du ihn zu gut findest. Verstanden. Also: Du magst ihn und er dich. Er ist voll dein Typ. Richtig? Richtig. Ganz im Ernst? Dich hat's voll erwischt. Und jetzt kommt der lustige Part, der nicht in dein Erbsenhirn reingeht: Er steht auch voll auf dich! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Er hat dich anscheinend mega angemacht und dir seine ganzen Probleme erzählt und du weigerst dich gerade, einzusehen, dass er dir irgendwie vertraut und weißt selbst nicht, wieso du es nicht raffst. Ich check nicht, wieso du denkst, es sei auch nur für einen von euch beiden eine einmalige Sache. Du bist doch der Idiot, der sich immer um Kontakt kümmert, was willst du eigentlich? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht auch Kontakt halten würde. Du willst ihn und er steht auf dich. Inwiefern würde dich denn jetzt mit ihm zu schlafen davon abhalten, ihn morgen kennenzulernen, wenn du doch weißt, dass er dich auch mag oder zumindest zu hundertfünfzigtausend Prozent mögen muss?"

Einen Moment blieb ich still. Natürlich hielt mich nichts davon ab. Der Penner hatte ja Recht. Ich hatte eben auf dem Parkplatz ja schon den Wunsch nach deutlich mehr gehabt. Mir war wirklich nur wichtig, was Baekhyun hiervon dachte.

"Natürlich gar nicht. Ich wäre doch bescheuert, wenn ich ihn nicht kennenlernen wollen würde."

"Endlich kommen wir der Sache näher! Und ich drück dir noch eine nette Information: Sogar Siebenundzwanzig Prozent aller One-Night-Stands, also sowieso noch weniger Dateformat, als das, was du dir seit heute Abend ausmalst, werden zu richtigen Beziehungen und surprise, das klappt auch mit Blind Dates und mit euch zwei sowieso. Wieso sollte das bei eurem Date nicht klappen? Laut Nini platzt eure Chemie aus allen Nähten und wehe du hast das nicht gemerkt. Und es ist und bleibt doch kein bescheuertes ONS, das sagst du doch selbst und du hältst dein verdammtes Wort immer! Ich kenn' keinen Typ, dessen Wort so viel wert ist wie deins, Mann, nicht einmal mein eigenes. Du findest ihn süß?"

Er hatte Recht, er hatte Recht, er hatte Recht. Und ja... er hatte wirklich Recht. Ich brauchte Baekhyun meine Sorgen nur mitzuteilen und ich hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass er auch wollte und ich wollte auch und das mit dem Date war doch auch kein Problem.

"Ja..."

"Dann gönn dir ein paar mehr Dates und vielleicht sogar 'ne Beziehung. Und du findest ihn auch geil?"

"Jaha", murmelte ich.

"Schön. Dann gönn dir und ihm doch noch etwas mehr Spaß heute Nacht. Ich weiß, dass du das willst und ich weiß, dass du zu feige bist, es durchzuziehen, wenn du keinen Arschtritt kriegst, also reißt du dich heute mal zusammen und machst zwei Menschen glücklich. Du stehst doch auch voll auf Sex, ich weiß gar nicht, wie du das ohne eigentlich machst, Mann. Außerdem ist Sex doch die Gelegenheit, euch gleich noch besser kennenzulernen und ihr wisst sofort, ob's passt oder nicht. Was ich nicht glaube, weil er so dein Typ ist, dass ich schon überlegt hab, ob er extra für deinen dämlichen Arsch gebacken wurde. Mir wird vor Eifersucht schlecht, dass du den Jungen auf einem Silbertablett serviert kriegst und ich hundert Jahre brauchte, bis Mian mit mir ausgehen wollte."

"Hast du mich so vermisst?"

Ich erschrak, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um meine Taille legten. Im selben Moment erkannte ich aber Baekhyun an seiner Stimme und den schlanken Fingern, die sich an meinem Hemd festhielten. Er legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter, über die ich drüber in seine Augen sah und lächelte mir zu. Dann nahm er mir plötzlich mein Handy weg.

"Hallo?"

Ich hörte Tao noch zurückgrüßen, ehe Baekhyun auf Abstand ging und sich an die Wand gegenüber seines Zimmers lehnte. Nervös musterte ich ihn, erwiderte sein zartes Lächeln zögerlich. Er trug nur eine kurze Trainingshose und ein Shirt, vermutlich nicht einmal Unterwäsche. Sein Make-up war komplett weg, seine Haare in den Spitzen noch feucht und sie hingen flach über seine Stirn. Er sah so anders aus, aber immer noch so umwerfend.

"Ich bin Baekhyun, ja... Mhm..."

Trocken schluckte ich. Tao erzählte vermutlich alles. Ich sah Baekhyun nicken, dann begann er zu grinsen. Dabei sah er mir in die Augen und zeigte neben mich auf die kleine Tafel, der ich bis eben keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

'Date! <3', stand unter meiner Frage. Mir wurde auf einmal ganz warm und ich biss auf meine Lippen, um nicht wie ein Idiot zu grinsen.

"Ist das so, ja? Dann frag ich doch gleich mal nach. Danke, Tao. Schlaf gut. Ja, ich bring ihn dir morgen Abend sicher heim... Meinetwegen auch vor zehn, ja- natürlich. Ich geb ihm 'nen Gutenachtkuss von dir, jaja."

Er legte auf, vermutlich obwohl Tao antworten wollte, und ging zu seiner Zimmertür. Diese schloss er auf und ging hinein. Im Rahmen drehte er sich um, nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich. Hinter mir warf er die Tür zu. 

"Los, na komm, rein mit dir", er schlug locker auf meinen Hintern. 

Daraufhin nahm er mich mit zu seinem Bett, warf mein Handy achtlos ins Kissen und stieß mich auf die Matratze. Vor mir blieb er stehen und streichelte meine Wangen hinab über meinen Hals und ließ die Hände auf meinen Schultern liegen. Während ich vor ihm saß, musterte ich ihn noch einmal.

"Schlimm anders?", fragte er, als es ihm auffiel.

"Nein, auf keinen Fall", antwortete ich sofort und schüttelte den Kopf, "Ähm- kann ich denn jetzt mit Baekhyun sprechen?"

Er kicherte leise, woraufhin ich mit einstimmte. Einen Moment lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine. Er umfasste meine Wangen, beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Zärtlich erwiderte ich die Geste. Ich fasste an seine Taille und zog unseren Kuss noch etwas in die Länge. Baekhyun strich durch meine Haare. Dann setzte er sich neben mich und nahm meine Hände in seine. Mit jeder Berührung seinerseits verschwanden mehr Zweifel, dass ich das irgendwie an die Wand fahren könnte oder es ihm unwichtig war.

"Du siehst immer noch toll aus, Baek. Ich hab- Ich hab was für dich", erklärte ich.

Eine meiner Hände ließ er los. Ich zog sein Handy hervor. Verwirrt musterte er es. 

"Hä war deins nicht in einer go-ho-oh mein Gott!", er nahm es mir ab, inspizierte es aufgeregt, "Oh Gott, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass es weg war! Du bist ein Schatz, oh mein Gott, ich wäre morgen bei Minnie und Jongdae ausgerastet, wenn es weg gewesen wäre."

Überschwänglich drückte er mich an sich und küsste meine Stirn. Daraufhin stellte er seine Wecker ein und legte das Handy auf seinem Nachttisch ab. Er nahm meine Hände wieder in seine und schmiegte sich an mich.

"Bist du deshalb extra hergekommen?"

"Ja, du sollst deine Prüfung doch nicht verpassen. Und am Ende hättest du mir gar nicht schreiben können, ob du bestanden hast."

"Süß von dir. Danke."

"Gerne. Wie geht's deiner Nase, Baek?", fragte ich leise.

Ich musterte sein Gesicht. Sah nach wie vor alles perfekt aus. 

"Besser, danke", er küsste meine Wange und fragte ruhig weiter, während er begann, über meine Beine zu streicheln, "Wie geht's dir? Bist du wirklich nervös?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ja, aber gleichzeitig nicht", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

"Wirst du noch nervöser, wenn ich dir sage... dass ich gerne mit dir schlafen möchte, Sehun? Weil eigentlich will ich, dass du dich bei mir entspannen kannst."

Trocken schluckte ich und nickte knapp. Es... nein. Es beruhigte mich sogar. Überwiegend. Ich war regelrecht froh, dass er mit mir schlafen wollte und es so direkt sagte, weil so bestätigte sich auch für mich, dass es immerhin legitim war, das nach den paar Stunden mit ihm schon zu wollen. Aber Minseok meinte doch, er sei auch nicht der Typ für sowas. Betrachtete er das dann auch nicht als einmalige Sache? Mal... nachhaken?

Bevor ich allerdings direkt nachfragen konnte, hatte er sich mir entgegengestreckt und meine Lippen in Beschlag genommen. Er massierte sie ausgiebig mit seinen und öffnete sie, als ich über sie drüber leckte. Gott, ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten, wenn wir uns küssten. Alles kribbelte und ich fühlte mich mit jeder Berührung so bestätigt und entspannt, wobei ich mein bestes tat, all diese Gefühle zurückzugeben. 

Es schien ganz gut zu funktionieren, denn der Ältere schlang nun die Arme um meine Taille und kam mir näher. Währenddessen streichelte ich über seinen Rücken und unterbrach den Kuss erst, als seine Finger über meinen Oberschenkel etwas zu weit nach innen fuhren.

"Schlaf mit mir", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen. 

Plötzlich drückte er mich nach hinten, sodass ich mich auf die Matratze legte. Er lehnte sich über mich, legte ein Bein zwischen meine und nahm unseren Kuss wieder auf. Meine Hände fuhren wie automatisch fest über seinen Rücken zu seinem Steißbein und an seinen Seiten wieder hoch. Dieses Gefühl von einem angenehmen Rausch machte sich wieder in mir breit. 

"Komm her, Baek."

Ein leises Keuchen verließ seine Lippen, als ich ihn auf mich drauf zog und das Bein, auf dem er lag, etwas aufstützte. Er löste den Kuss und sah mir in die Augen und er schaute wieder genauso, wie vorhin, als ich ihn das letzte Mal geküsst hatte. 

Bevor es ausartete, wollte ich allerdings noch seine Meinung hören, egal wie ungeduldig er war und wie ungeduldig ich selbst wurde.

"Und das geht dir nicht zu schnell?"

Er blinzelte.

"Nein, dir etwa?", auf einmal wirkte auch er verunsichert, "Du- wenn du das noch nicht- naja, oder gar nicht willst, Sehunie, dann ist das doch nicht schlimm. D-Du musst es nur sagen. Ich dachte bloß, dass du das zwischen uns auch gemerkt hast, weil Tao meinte-"

"Nein, ich- Minnie hyung hat Recht, wir sind keine Typen für One-Night-Stands", murmelte ich, aber eher zu mir selbst.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Um Gottes Willen, er wirkte beleidigt und traurig. Stopp, zurück, das hatte ich nicht gewollt- oh Mann, warum konnte ich nicht einfach machen?

"Ist das für dich denn eins?", seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig im Unterton, das gefiel mir auf eine makabere Weise schon, auf eine moralische allerdings ganz und gar nicht.

Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf. Es war für ihn nichts einmaliges, natürlich nicht, Minseok hatte Recht und Tao auch, Baekhyun und ich waren doch so ähnlich gestrickt. Oh mein Gott und jetzt war er beleidigt, weil er glaubte, ich würde das die ganze Zeit schon so sehen, oh Gott.

"Nein! Nein, ich meinte- Ich hab eher mit mir selbst geredet. Was Minseok hyung meinte, war, dass ich kein Typ dafür sei, weil ich sowas nicht kann und über dich sagte er dasselbe. Ich kann nicht, naja, One-Night-Stands oder sowas, ich kann nur Dates und Beziehung, weißt du? So einmaliges Zeug ist nichts für mich. Ich will nicht mit jemandem schlafen, den ich hinterher nie wieder sehe oder so, das finde ich furchtbar, das ist einfach nicht meine Art. Ich finde, sowas ist was bedeutenderes, weißt du? Wie... das hier mit dir. In meinen Augen sind One-Night-Stands häufig Verschwendung, was natürlich nicht für jeden Mensch das gleiche bedeuten muss, aber für mich waren die drei, die ich in meinem Leben jetzt hatte absolute Zeitverschwendung, weil ich mir hinterher Mühe gegeben hab und-", ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, "Baekhyun. Ich will mit dir schlafen, ja, das hab ich für mich entschieden, weil ich weiß, dass ich- glaubst du ich würde dich hiernach nochmal in Ruhe lassen?"

Die ganze Rede hörte er in Ruhe an. Sanft lächelnd zupfte er meinen Kragen zurecht. 

"Wehe", er küsste meine Wange, "Ich kann One-Night-Stands nämlich auch nicht abhaben, stimmt. Wir sind keine Typen für sowas, deshalb ist es auch keins."

Ich beobachtete sein Gesicht, wie er etwas breiter lächelte und kurz über seine Lippen leckte. Seine Finger glitten die Knopfleiste entlang zum obersten geschlossenen Knopf und öffneten ihn. Dabei biss er auf seine Unterlippe und saugte etwas an ihr. 

"Dann sind wir uns einig?", fragte ich leise.

"Ich will dich auch richtig kennenlernen, ja, auch wenn wir direkt miteinander schlafen, weil es uns nicht einschränken wird, im Gegenteil. Ich will das gleiche, wie du. Aber verrat mir doch mal, wer dir nicht freiwillig was zurückgibt, wenn du dir so viel Mühe machst?"

"Verrat du es mir", seufzte ich und lachte heiser auf.

"Nur Idioten", er küsste meine Nase.

Auf meinen Lippen bildete sich ein schiefes Lächeln. Damit waren alle Zweifel wie weggefegt. Ich wollte ihn auch wirklich kennenlernen. Jedes noch so kleine Detail.

"Ich freu mich auf dich", murmelte ich und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, "Also... willst du noch?"

Zur Unterstützung meiner Worte strich ich seinen Rücken runter bis zum Po, welchen ich einmal packte und dann wieder losließ. Gefiel mir gut, fühlte sich gut an.

"Also wenn du die Spannungen zwischen uns nicht auch gemerkt hast, bist du blind", kicherte er.

"Ich hab genug gemerkt."

Etwas unbeholfen fasste ich mit einer Hand an den Saum seines Shirts, während seine Finger die nächsten Knöpfe öffneten. Wir küssten uns wieder, erneut ganz ausgiebig und bald schon schob ich meine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen durch. Unter seinem Shirt streichelte ich seine weiche, warme Haut. Er setzte sich nun auf und zog mich mit sich und blieb auf meinem Schoß sitzen. Dann öffnete er den letzten Knopf und schob das Hemd von meinen Schultern. Ich zog es gänzlich aus und warf es vom Bett. 

Nun griff ich um seine Hüfte, hielt ihn fest und stand für einen kleinen Moment auf, nur um ihn dann auf dem Bett abzulegen und über ihn drüber zu klettern. Dabei presste er seine Lippen gegen meine, umschlang meinen Nacken und seine Zunge an meiner machte mich regelrecht wahnsinnig. Seine Hände glitten meine Wirbelsäule hinab und als sie unten angekommen waren, drückte er mein Becken gegen seins und kam mir dabei entgegen. Dadurch konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten und erntete dafür einen festen Kuss auf den Hals. 

"Sag mir worauf du stehst", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen, "Wir können morgen mit den Basics anfangen. Ich will die schmutzigen Details im Voraus."

"Zum Beispiel dich, dich zu küssen und... Blowjobs", raunte ich nun endlich entspannt, "Weil ich es mag, zu wissen, dass du dich in dem Moment nur auf mich fixierst und an nichts und niemand anderes denkst."

Ich küsste sein Ohr und leckte langsam über seine Lippen, die er schnell um meine Zunge schloss, um mich zu einem weiteren Kuss zu verleiten. Nun griff ich erneut an den Saum seines Shirts und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Ich warf es zu meinem Hemd und beugte mich wieder über Baekhyun drüber, um ihn direkt unter dem Ohr zu küssen. 

"Du wolltest doch alles wissen, richtig?"

Er nickte ungeduldig. Mit den Zähnen zog ich an seinem Ohrläppchen, ehe ich einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Ohrmuschel platzierte. Baekhyun keuchte leise, als ich mich seinen Hals hinab küsste und mich an der dünnen Haut festsaugte. Seine feingliedrigen Finger glitten durch meine Haare. Er kraulte durch meine Nackenhaare und seufzte erneut leise, als ich ihm nach dem ersten gleich noch einen zweiten Knutschfleck verpasste und ihn zärtlich biss. Dabei rieb ich mein Becken gegen seins.

"Also hättest du auch nichts dagegen?"

"Nein, tob dich aus", keuchte er, "Mach weiter wie du magst, bitte. Anders kann ich dich ja schlecht kennenlernen."

"Halt mich auf dem laufenden, was du magst und was nicht", ich küsste seine Lippen einmal.

"Du wirst es merken. Hey... ich mag dich, Sehun."

"Zufall, ich mag dich auch", entgegnete ich nun und hauchte ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er folgte meiner Bewegung und ließ ein leises Murren verlauten, als ich mich aufsetzte. 

"Sehun", maulte er, als er sich an mir hochzog und versuchte mich zu küssen.

Ich streichelte über seine Brust runter zu seinem Bauch und strich fest über seine wachsende Erregung und gab ihm einen festen Kuss auf den Kehlkopf, der ihn leise nach Luft schnappen ließ. Daraufhin griff er in meine Haare und zog kaum merklich an ihnen. Mit feuchten Küssen und mehr Zunge wanderte ich runter zu seiner Brust und widmete mich dieser. 

Der Brünette ließ ein Stöhnen verlauten, als ich meine Hüfte gegen seine bewegte. Allein der heiße Atem den ich in meinen Haaren spürte, stachelte mich an, vom Klang mal ganz abgesehen. Er strich fest über meinen Rücken und klammerte sich noch einmal in meinen Haaren fest. Als ich ihn spielerisch biss und mein Becken etwas offensiver bewegte, erklang erneut ein Keuchen.

Ich wanderte tiefer zu seinem Bauchnabel und küsste ihn daraufhin auf die Leiste. Kaum noch zögerlich, zog ich seine Trainingsshorts von seinen Beinen und-

"Fuck. Und ich dachte du siehst in Klamotten schon gut aus. Machst du viel Sport?", fragte ich gegen seine Haut und leckte über den Bauchnabel.

Prompt spannte er seinen Bauch an und tastete ihn ab.

"Kampfsport. Hapkido, der Verein, der mir so wichtig ist."

Überrascht sah ich ihn an.

"Ach nein. Dann hätte ich dich nicht vorm Moshpit beschützen müssen?"

Dafür zwickte ich ihn in die Bauchmuskeln. Er zuckte zusammen und fing meine Hand ab, woraufhin er unsere Finger verhakte.

"Nein", er kicherte tonlos, "Aber ich fand 's echt heiß und voll lieb von dir."

Ich lächelte ihm zu, ehe ich weiter feuchte Küsse auf seinem Bauch und seiner Leiste verteilte. Es schien ihm nicht unangenehm zu sein, auch nicht, als ich ihn noch einmal musterte, wie er nun so vollkommen nackt unter mir lag. Dabei umfasste ich seine Erregung und sah ihm in die Augen, ehe er seine schloss und den Kopf zurückfallen ließ. Alles an ihm machte mich so an, dass ich selbst auch kaum noch Platz in meiner Jeans hatte. 

Erst bewegte ich nur meine Hand, bevor ich einmal über die Spitze leckte und schlussendlich meine Lippen um ihn schloss. Daraufhin tippte ich ihn einmal an, dass er mir einen Moment zusah. Ich streichelte seine Seiten und bald seine angewinkelten Oberschenkel, welche ich zwischendurch auch küsste und spielerisch biss. Mit jedem Mal hörte ich den Brünetten leise stöhnen und wurde selbst immer zufriedener mit meiner Arbeit, als er begann sich angetan unter mir zu winden und durch meine Haare zu streicheln. Gleichzeitig saugte er noch an seinen eigenen Fingern und biss sich keuchend in die Fingerkuppen.

Das kam davon, dass ich inzwischen etwas Gleitmittel dafür verwendete, einen und später zwei Finger in ihm zu bewegen, wodurch er zwischenzeitlich auch ziemlich laut wurde. Gott, sowas heißes hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

Ich hielt seine Beine offen, dass er mich nicht unterbrechen konnte, als er mit gebrochener Stimme erklärte, dass er den Höhepunkt jeden Moment erreichen würde. Eine kleine Weile ließ ich ihm aber Ruhe, als ich seine Oberschenkel noch einmal liebkoste, ehe ich bloß noch an der empfindlichen Spitze seiner Erregung saugte, bis es soweit war. Ich schluckte alles runter und küsste mich daraufhin seinen Bauch, die Brust und den Hals entlang, zurück zu seinen Lippen, die ich zärtlich mit meinen verschloss. 

Seine schlanken Finger glitten über meine Seite und erneut in meine Haare, wobei er den Kuss langsam und ausgiebig erwiderte. Wir küssten uns noch eine kleine Weile, ehe ich mich seinem Ohr zuwandte. Er schmiegte seine Wange an meine.

"Alles okay, Süßer? Du bist dir sicher?"

"Oh ja", entgegnete er und ich hörte ihn förmlich grinsen, "Du haust nicht ab und ich lass dich nicht hängen."

"Mit Sicherheit nicht."

"Warte noch kurz, bevor wir weitermachen."

Fragend sah ich ihn an. Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange und danach verteilte ich kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals und Unterkiefer.

"Mhm? Geht's zufällig um meine Frage auf deiner Tafel?", ich sah auf.

"Und um meine Antwort", er küsste meine Nase.

"Das ist gut", ich nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss, "Ich hatte überlegt- nein, warte, ich hab mir noch nichts überlegt", ein süßes Kichern seinerseits und ich musste grinsen, "Aber... was, äh, was hältst du von Kaffee? Also wir könnten einfach Kaffeetrinken gehen und uns bei humaner Lautstärke unterhalten und ohne festzufrieren, wie bei McDonald's? Wie klingt das?"

Baekhyun lächelte mich zuckersüß an.

"Das klingt perfekt. Wie findest du das Theatercafé? Lass uns erst da Frühstücken. Und was hältst du dann von... ah, ich weiß nicht", lachte er, "Wir machen spontan was und gehen da dann Kaffeetrinken, wenn dir das Frühstück gefallen hat."

Zustimmend nickte ich. 

"Machen wir. Und dann erzähl ich dir alles langweilige von meinen Mitbewohnern, meinem Job, meiner Agentur, meinem Hund zu Hause und alles was du sonst noch wissen willst."

Er zog eine Braue hoch und biss auf seine Unterlippe, ehe er zu lachen begann. Seine Finger zupften an meinen Haaren.

"Nach deinen Zauberkünsten gerade willst du mir weismachen, du seist langweilig?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also... Date?"

Überschwänglich zog er mich näher und küsste meine Lippen, Wange und Stirn.

"Date."

Nun setzte ich mich auf. Ziemlich dämlich und aufgeregt lächelte ich ihn einen Moment nur an, bis er zu grinsen begann. 

"Süß, wie du dich freust", sagte er.

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr du mich in der letzten halben Stunde beruhigt hast, nachdem ich Tao mein Leid geklagt hab."

"Ich helfe wo ich kann."

"Danke. Hast du- Perfekt", seufzte ich, als er sich ohne weiteres Nachfragen meinerseits auf den Bauch rollte und in seinem Nachttisch herumwühlte.

"Ah... drei kann ich anbieten, das war's." 

Eines der Kondome und eine kleine Flasche mit Gleitmittel warf er mir über die Schulter zu.

"Naja, irgendwann wirst du auch schlafen müssen, oder?", ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ja", über die Schulter zwinkerte er mir zu, "Später, Süßer."

Als er sich wieder zu mir drehte, zog ich ihn mit einem Ruck wieder näher. Dann nahm der Brünette das Kondom und öffnete dessen Verpackung. Er wies mir an, wieder zu ihm herunter zu kommen, also stützte ich mich direkt über ihn und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, den er noch weiter vertiefte, während er meine Erregung streichelte und ihr das Kondom überzog.

"Zugegeben, das hat mich vorhin auf dem Parkplatz schon ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Aber ich will's unbedingt fühlen." 

Vom Kompliment peinlich berührt, merkte ich zusätzlich, wie meine Wangen warm wurden. Ich küsste zur Ablenkung sein Schlüsselbein. Der Oberkörper des Älteren zuckte, als er stumm lachte.

Ich kniete mich zwischen seinen Beinen hin und nahm noch etwas Gleitmittel zur Hand und verteilte es. 

"Warum wirst du rot, Sehunie? Du sitzt nackt vor mir, ich hab alles gesehen, also stell dich nicht so an! Lass mich einfach begeistert sein und freu dich nicht wie ein Mauerblümchen, das du nicht bist."

Er setzte sich nun auf, hatte die Beine über meinen liegen und umschlang meine Taille mit einem Arm, um sich an mir festzuhalten. 

"Nicht, dass es trocknet", zwinkerte ich.

Er biss sanft in mein Ohr.

"Keine Panik, ist silikonbasiert", lachte er.

"Ja, hab schon gemerkt. Sowas cooles hast du?"

"Selbstverständlich. Seit ich weiß, dass ich schwul bin, benutze ich nur selten anderes." 

"Sehr empfindlich?", demonstrativ fasste ich an seinen Hintern.

"Ja, aber das geht schon klar, wirklich. Pass nur am Anfang auf, bis ich mit dem da warm geworden bin. Versuch es für den Anfang nicht zu übertreiben, weil wenn es für dich viel wird, ist es bei mir vermutlich noch deutlich heftiger."

Ich griff ebenfalls um ihn herum, um ihm besseren Halt zu geben.

"Okay, ich pass auf. Wie machst du's sonst?"

"Naja, ich hab an jeder Hand fünf Finger und ganz eventuell, wirklich nur vielleicht, ein - und wirklich nur ein einziges - Toy in meinem Nachttisch, aber ich glaube, mit deinem plötzlichen Auftauchen, hat das Teil ausgedient."

Anerkennend nickte ich.

"Du Miststück, das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", empörte ich mich gespielt und schlug locker seinen Po.

"Sorry, Babe. Ich will halt nur dich", er hob die Schultern.

Ich erwiderte auf der Stelle den Kuss, den er mir gab. Dabei leckte ich ziemlich direkt zwischen seinen weichen Lippen durch und zwang ihn, den Mund zu öffnen, was er bereitwillig tat. Leise in den Kuss seufzend griff ich in seinen Schritt und bewegte meine Hand auf und ab. Nach ein wenig Zurückhaltung stöhnte er mir ruhig und lang gezogen gegen die Lippen. Er fasste nun auch zwischen meine Beine, griff um meine Erregung und tat es mir gleich, ohne die folgenden Küsse zu unterbrechen. Als er mit dem Daumen über die Spitze strich stöhnte diesmal ich. Nach einer kleinen Weile, nahm er mein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste mich noch einmal. 

"Komm her", murmelte er, legte sich zurück und zog mich auf sich drauf. 

"Geht's?"

"Ja, mach."

Ich strich seine Seiten hinab und öffnete unten angekommen seinen Beine noch ein wenig. Behutsam fuhr ich mit den Fingerspitzen die weiche Haut entlang. Seine Beine waren so wahnsinnig heiß, das war unfassbar. 

Nun platzierte ich mich besser und bewegte anfangs nur mein Becken langsam gegen seines, ohne weiterzugehen. Die Reibung erhöhte ich durch etwas mehr Druck, gleichzeitig leckte ich über den Knutschfleck, den ich ihm verpasst hatte. 

"Ich will, dass du dich gut fühlst", flüsterte ich ihm zu. 

Er summte zustimmend. Ich nutzte noch einmal meine Finger am Brünetten und ließ ihn noch ein wenig leise keuchen.

"Das hast du schon geschafft. Aber du kannst es noch besser machen."

Anfangs langsam und auch etwas zögerlich, drang ich nun in den Älteren ein und hörte ihn angestrengt ausatmen. 

"Langsam, Moment..."

Zur Ablenkung küsste ich seine Lippen und saugte an seiner Unterlippe. Er hielt sich an mir fest, bis der Anfang getan war und ich mich ein wenig bewegt hatte, behutsam, um ihn nicht direkt zu sehr zu beanspruchen. Als er mir leise das Okay gab, bewegte ich mich ein klein wenig schneller und tiefer und damit auch gezielter. 

"Geht's?"

Er nickte hektisch.

"Weiter?"

"Bitte", hauchte der Kleinere.

Ich genoss den Anblick, wie er den Kopf zurücklegte und meinen Blick suchte. Ich schaute ihm auch überwiegend in die Augen oder manchmal zwischen uns, während ich nun einen angemessenen Rhythmus suchte.

Sobald ich ihn wieder meinen Namen stöhnen hörte, griff ich nach seinen feinen Händen und pinnte sie über seinem Kopf ins Kissen. Dabei küsste ich ihn, umspielte seine Zunge und küsste mich über sein Kinn hinunter zum Hals. Recht schnell brachte ihn jeder Stoß mindestens zum Keuchen. 

Zwischenzeitig stützte ich mich wieder auf und zog ihn entweder am Becken oder an den gespreizten Oberschenkeln gegen mich. Er sah so gut aus, wie er dabei wieder seine, später dann meine Finger im Mund hatte, den Rücken mal durchstreckte oder letztendlich seine inzwischen wieder präsente Erregung bearbeitete. Im Endeffekt ging ich ihm zur Hand. 

"Gut so, oder-"

"Gut! Gut, gut, ja~", seufzte er und grinste zwischenzeitig, "S-oh Gott, Sehun!"

Plötzlich traf ich wohl ungeahnte Punkte in ihm, als er ziemlich laut meinen Namen hervorstieß. Dabei musste ich seine Beine offen halten, was er kurz darauf aber wieder selbst tat.

"Fuck, oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott, warum hatten wir keinen Sex auf deinem Auto?"

Seine unruhigen Finger und Lippen waren gefühlt überall und ich hatte bloß noch seine Stimme im Ohr, während ich die gezielten Stöße von eben wiederholte.

"Holen wir nach, versprochen", keuchte ich und stimmte einen Moment in sein leises Lachen ein.

Baekhyun zog mich an den Händen auf sich drauf, klammerte sich nahezu an mir fest und presste den Kopf in meine Halsbeuge. Er biss verspielt in meine Haut, leckte über die Stelle und saugte sich nebendran an meinem Hals fest. Ich machte einfach schwer atmend weiter, küsste dabei sein Ohr und seine verschwitzte Schläfe, seine Haare und seinen Hals. Ich strich ihm die Haare zurück und über seine Wangen, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und blieb nah über ihn gestützt. Für etwas mehr Spannung nahm ich zwischenzeitig das Tempo raus, rollte meine Hüfte dafür fester ab.

"Nochma-ah ja, weiter, weiter, weiter", hörte ich ihn aufgeregt flüstern.

Die Beine schlang der Ältere um mich, die Hände fuhren bestimmt meinen Rücken hinab. An meinem Hintern packte er zu und presste mich mit jedem Mal gegen sich, bis zum letzten Stoß. Ich drückte meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, während er seinen wieder zurückfallen ließ. Seine Beine zitterten heftig, während er lautstark kam und sie hörten auch nicht direkt damit auf, als ich mich ihm entzog. Erst als ich mich nach einem Moment aufsetzte und ihn zur Beruhigung wieder massierte, ließ es nach. Auch sein Atem beruhigte sich allmählich und er sah mich wieder an.

"Gut oder war das zu viel oder zu wenig, oder-"

"Oh Gott, halt die Klappe, das war perfekt", seufzte er und angelte nach meiner Hand. 

Ich verhakte unsere Finger und lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte die Geste.

"Du bist so... Oh Fuck. Du bist so süß", murmelte er, "Und das war- das war deutlich mehr als gigantisch. Wow, womit hab ich dich verdient?"

Ich hob zufrieden die Schultern.

"Ich wüsste auch gerne, was ich gemacht hab, dass wir doch noch dieses Leben einander vorgestellt wurden. Weißt du, apropos Dates, gibt es noch Karten für die Tour?"

Ich gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Hand.

"Find ich raus, ja? Wieso?"

"Äh...", fing ich an, "Weil ich ungefähr neunzig Prozent verpasst hab, weil ich so von dir abgelenkt war, Baek?"

"Aw~! Ich schau nach und dann gehen wir nochmal."

"Damit du mich wieder ablenken kannst?"

"Nein, nein. Bis dahin gehören wir hoffentlich zum Inventar des jeweils anderen. Aber vorher... will ich noch was anderes rausfinden. Ich hab nämlich einen super Tipp bekommen."

Er wippte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Ach tatsächlich?"

"Oh ja. Leg dich hin, na los."

"Okay. Willst du?" 

"Mh~ nicht heute, nein, ich will was anderes testen."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, legte mich aber wie gewünscht auf den Rücken und machte es mir bequem, während er mich beobachtete.

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Panik, wir sind hier noch nicht ganz fertig. *finger guns*
> 
>  
> 
> Wenn es Dir gefallen hat, lass es mich wissen, konstruktive Kritik ist Bae, das weißt Du ja.
> 
> Ich hoffe ich kriege die Tage das letzte Baby durch!
> 
> Bis dahin! <3
> 
> Sazandora


	7. Glowing Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
>  
> 
> Wir gehen in die letzte Runde, leider, leider. Und leider auch schon so früh, aber es war so gut wie fertig und ich will es Dir nicht länger vorenthalten. Damit ist dieses Baby erst einmal abgeschlossen und ich bin eine Nummer stolzer (oder so). ^^ 
> 
> Aber es wird noch weitere FFs geben, ganz sicher, denn meine Finger halten niemals still, also sei be(un)ruhigt.
> 
> Ich hatte jedenfalls sehr viel Spaß am Schreiben und bin auch für jegliche Rückmeldung allzeit dankbar. Es freut mich riesig, dass es ja doch gut Anklang gefunden hat! Eigentlich war es auch als OS geplant, aber... BOOM. Du kennst das ja. 
> 
> Wenn Du magst und hier nach noch nicht genug hast, schau gerne in meine anderen Babys rein, die sind ja alle im Laufe der Story verlinkt gewesen, falls Du den Weg in meine Box nicht findest :D 
> 
> Sowohl bei den anderen Babys, als auch nach wie vor und bis in alle Ewigkeit, freue ich mich wirklich sehr über jede Rückmeldung und alles drum und dran. Lass mich einfach wissen, ob/wie es Dir im Endeffekt gefallen hat, das wäre mir sehr wichtig <3 
> 
> Liebste Grüße und jetzt ganz viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel~
> 
>  
> 
> Sazandora

*

 

 

Vorsichtig nahm der Ältere mir das benutzte Kondom ab und stand vom Bett auf. Als er tatsächlich ganz unsicher auf den Beinen zum Mülleimer lief und es entsorgte, dachte ich wirklich drüber nach, wie er wohl morgens aus meinem Zimmer laufen würde, wenn wir nach einem schönen Date noch die Nacht etwas heißer miteinander verbringen würden. Und was sollte ich sagen? Noch viel besseres könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

Gott und dann lächelte er mich auch wirklich noch so breit an, als er zurückkam. Schief lächelnd sah ich zurück und klopfte auf die Matratze.

"Ja~ ganz ruhig, ich geh so schnell ich kann, Hunie."

"Pass auf, dass du bei dem Tempo nicht zu spät zur Prüfung kommst."

"Haha, witzig."

Etwas erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Rücken neben mich fallen und drehte sich zur Seite. Den Arm legte er um mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, als ich mich zu ihm drehte.

"Ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag küssen, Mann, du bist so talentiert. Du machst mich fertig. Das fühlt sich so schön an", seufzte er.

Er hielt sich nun an meinen Schultern fest, richtete sich auf und schwang sich auf mich. Dabei verzog er das Gesicht und atmete scharf ein. Ihn stumm auslachend, streichelte ich beruhigend seine Seiten auf und ab. Dann fing ich mich wieder und küsste seine Hand, als er mich schmollend ansah. 

"Lachst du mich aus?"

"Sorry, du bist nur gerade so süß. Hey, ähm, tut mir leid, falls ich-"

"Nein, nein, nein. Ist schon gut, ehrlich, ich hab nur... ich hab nur nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass mein", er gestikulierte ein wenig, "Mein... ähm, es ist halt extra schmaler und man selbst ist ja nie so grob zu sich - also was nicht heißt, dass du grob warst, nur eben... mehr als ich, weißt du?"

Ich blinzelte ein wenig fragend, ehe ich verstand. 

"Ouh... Hey, sag mir doch, wenn's wehtut, wieso sagst du nichts?"

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin 's ja nur nicht mehr gewöhnt. Das hat am Anfang mehr wehgetan als sonst, aber wirklich nichts, was man nicht ertragen kann. Du warst wirklich zärtlich, das hat mir gefallen. Das war sehr süß, dass du dich so gut drum gekümmert hast. Ja und jetzt weiß ich ja, worauf ich mich eingelassen hab, alles gut. Ich gewöhne mich hoffentlich bald dran", er beugte sich lächelnd vor und bekam einen liebevollen Kuss von mir, "Sofern du mir die Chance gibst?"

"So oft du willst."

Seine schmalen Finger umfassten meine Wangen und er öffnete seine Lippen, als ich zwischen ihnen hindurch leckte. Behutsam bewegte er seine Hände hinab zu meinen Brustwarzen und saugte dabei an meiner Unterlippe. Durch die sanfte Reibung keuchte ich in seinen geöffneten Mund. Dann richtete er sich auf.

"Na los, was hast du vor?", fragte ich leise und nahm seine langsam anwachsende Erregung in eine Hand, bewegte diese aber nicht.

Während er auf seine Unterlippe biss, strich er meine Brust hinab und bewegte sein Becken etwas zurück gegen meine Mitte. Ich fasste daraufhin mit beiden Händen an seinen Hintern und bewegte ganz sachte mein Becken. Baekhyun sah einen Moment zur Seite und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als er mich wieder ansah.

"Minnie hyung... sagte was von reiten?", raunte er.

Vermutlich entglitten mir die Gesichtszüge, denn diesmal lachte er mich aus und nicht andersherum.

"Nicht sein Ernst!", entsetzt lachte ich auf, "Das hat er dir gesagt?"

"Er hat's mir eben erzählt, ja. Ich bin ja nicht sinnlos auf dem Gang rumgerannt, ich war ja bei den beiden, weil... naja ich auch unsicher war, aber das haben wir ja geklärt."

Ebenfalls kichernd legte er sich vor und küsste mich innig. Als ich meine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen durchschob, strich ich seine Wirbelsäule hinab zurück zum Hintern und packte erneut zu. 

"Zum Glück, ja."

Er stöhnte mir leise gegen die Lippen, als ich zwei Finger so weit es ging einführte und sie dabei krümmte. Mit der freien Hand angelte ich nach dem Gleitgel, welches auf dem Rand der Matratze beinahe in Vergessenheit geraten war. Ich nahm meine Hand noch einmal von ihm, verteilte etwas mehr neues Gel auf den Fingern und machte dann weiter wie zuvor.

"Besser?", fragte ich leise.

"Ja. Ja, so ist gut, viel besser... Das mochte ich eben schon", seufzte er, "Mach nochmal-", er wurde von seinem eigenen langgezogenen Stöhnen unterbrochen, als ich meine Finger bewegte, wie es ihn vorhin schon so in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, "Fuck, genau das. Kann-Kannst du- Kannst du das bitte weitermachen?"

Ich wies ihm an, sich vorzubeugen und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag. Während ich den Brünetten weiter verwöhnte, verschluckten wir jedes weitere Keuchen, Stöhnen und Seufzen von ihm, da ich ganz sicher keinen Kuss von Baekhyun freiwillig unterbrechen oder mir gar entgehen lassen würde. Plötzlich atmete er allerdings scharf ein und klammerte sich an meiner Schulter fest, bohrte die Fingernägel in meine Haut.

"Warte, warte, bitte", hörte ich ihn leise flehen.

Ich ließ von ihm ab und beobachtete ihn bloß. Hektisch setzte er sich auf und rutschte etwas zurück, ließ sich das zweite Kondom anreichen und legte es mir an. Ich spürte, wie er vor Erregung bebte, wodurch auch sein Atem stark zitterte. Auch ich war wieder total heiß gelaufen und wurde so langsam wirklich ungeduldig. Seine Finger an mir bearbeiteten meine Mitte noch ein wenig, aber mit recht viel Druck, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich anständig positionierte. Mit etwas Hilfe ließ er sich auf mein Becken sinken und gab einen kehligen Laut von sich. 

Er nahm sich etwas Zeit, hielt seine Hand vor seinen Mund und stöhnte hinein, als er sich ein und dann ein zweites Mal auf und ab bewegte. Dabei hielt ich seine zweite Hand fest in meiner und... Ich konnte die Augen nicht von ihm lassen, nicht eine Sekunde könnte ich mir den Anblick entgehen lassen. Trocken schluckend beobachtete ich ihn einfach nur, wie er angestrengt blinzelte oder mit halb geschlossenen Augen in meine sah. 

Es hatte sich eben schon unglaublich angefühlt, mit ihm zu schlafen und nicht schlechter als jetzt, aber das hier war nochmal ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Da ich nicht genau wusste, was ich - außer zuzugucken - tun könnte, massierte ich einfach seine Oberschenkel und seine Seiten, wobei ich diese zwischendurch auch ganz vorsichtig entlangfuhr und ihm ein zusätzliches Keuchen entlockte. 

Allmählich war er wohl mit der Position warm geworden, denn er bewegte sich schneller und mit etwas mehr Schwung und Kraft. Auch ich konnte mich mit dem Stöhnen nicht allzugut zurückhalten. Die meiste Zeit sah er, wenn er seine Augen nicht geschlossen hatte, in meine Augen und lachte mich hin und wieder an. Ich erwiderte es jedes Mal.

"Und gut?", hakte ich nun nach.

"Ouh... Ja, das ist Wahnsinn...", er stöhnte erneut und zwickte mir fest in die Wange, "Woher wusste Minseok das, huh?"

Locker schlug ich auf seinen Po und erntete ein zartes Seufzen. Ein längeres Stöhnen verließ meine Lippen, als der Ältere sich etwas langsamer bewegte, aber dafür das Becken stärker abrollte. Auch an ihm ging das alles andere als spurlos vorbei.

"Vermutung, Süßer, keine Panik."

Schnell beugte er sich runter, hielt sich anständig an meinen Schultern fest und küsste mich. Seine Stimme machte mich wirklich fertig, jeder lustvolle Ton ging direkt ins Mark. Er stützte sich wieder auf.

"Verdammt gut- oh Gott, verdammt gut geschätzt", hauchte er.

Ich nahm eine seiner Hände von meiner Schulter und küsste ihre Innenfläche. Breit lächelnd zog er meine Hand an seine Lippen und umschloss meinen Daumen mit ihnen, während ich die Hand an seine Wange legte. Die zweite Hand ließ ich über seine Brust gleiten. Als er an meinem Finger etwas saugte und ihn mit der Zunge umspielte, leckte ich mir wie in Trance über die Lippen. Nun nahm er meine Hand von seinem Mund, aber nur einen Moment.

"Darf ich nächstes Mal?", raunte er.

Ich lachte auf und nickte. Der Kleinere verteilte nun feuchte Küsse auf meiner Handfläche, ehe er erneut an meinen Fingern saugte. Wenn er damit schon so etwas anrichtete, wollte ich nur zu gern erfahren, was er ein Stückchen weiter unten tun konnte.

"Wann immer du willst."

Er bewegte sich wieder schneller und legte den Kopf einen Moment in den Nacken, als ich ihm mein Becken entgegen hob. Auch meine Lippen verließ ein tiefes Stöhnen. Dann nahm ich ihm meine Hand wieder weg.

Das tat ich aber auch nur, weil ich mich aufsetzen wollte. Ansonsten hätte ich mir diesen Anblick von nichts und niemandem nehmen lassen. Aber ich hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis nach mehr Intimität als das und drückte mich hoch, bis ich saß und er gezwungen war, sich richtig in meinen Schoß zu setzen. Ich legte die Arme um seine Taille und fuhr seine verschwitzte weiche Haut fest auf und ab, während er die Beine um meine Hüfte schlang. Den Kopf bettete ich dabei in seiner Halsbeuge und lauschte kurz darauf wieder seinem Stöhnen, als ich ihm mit ein wenig Kraftaufwand in Richtung Höhepunkt half. 

Der Kleinere streichelte unruhig durch meine Haare und über meine Schultern runter zu meinem Rücken. Dabei küsste er mein Ohr und saugte am Ohrläppchen, wobei er immer wieder von seinem eigenen Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde. Er wurde so aufgewühlt und hektisch und klammerte sich plötzlich an mir fest, presste mich förmlich an sich. Dass er tatsächlich den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, merkte ich aber erst, als ich die zähflüssige Masse am Bauch spürte und seine lustverzerrte Stimme hörte.

Ich ließ ihm aber noch keine Auszeit. Stattdessen half ich ihm, sich etwas aufzurichten, wobei er leise jammerte, nur um mich wieder hinlegen zu können. Ich zog ihn dabei mit, sodass er wieder auf mir lag und ich die Beine aufstellen konnte und verhalf mir selbst dabei, weitermachen zu können. Dabei hörte ich den Brünetten keuchen und fühlte ihn mein Kinn küssen. Er stöhnte mir meinen Namen gegen die Haut, mehrmals, nahezu unkontrolliert.

Ich wusste, dass es für ihn anstrengend sein musste, aber trotzdem gab ich keine Ruhe. Stattdessen bewegte ich mein Becken schnell und auch recht fest gegen seins. Zugegeben, ich hätte damit gerechnet, schneller zu kommen, weil er so unglaublich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es, die Sache noch etwas heraus zu zögern. Baekhyun hielt sich an mir fest, hatte den Kopf in meine Schulter gedrückt und gab zeitgleich mit mir lautere Geräusche von sich, als zuvor. 

Nach wenigen, langsamen Stößen zum Schluss, entzog ich mich dem Brünetten, der schwer atmend auf meinem Bauch lag. Ausgelaugt sah er mich nun an. Er schien sich noch einen kleinen Moment sammeln zu müssen. Diesen gab ich ihm, streichelte dabei ganz behutsam seine verschwitzten Haare aus seiner Stirn und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. 

"Hey...", ich atmete tief durch, "Baek?"

Er strich durch meine Haare und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nase. Erst sagte er nichts und atmete selbst noch einmal durch. Seine Augen noch einmal für eine kleine Weile verschlossen summte er leise, sodass ich erst glaubte, er habe vergessen, dass ich ihn angesprochen hatte.

"Sehunie?", hakte er nun doch nach.

Seine Stimme allein sprach noch Bände von gerade eben. Nun verschränkte er die Arme auf meiner Brust und bettete sein Kinn auf seinen Händen, wobei er mich total fertig ansah. Ich lächelte schief, dann breiter.

"Bist du gerade zweimal-"

"Frag nicht so dumm."

Er ließ den Kopf vor auf mich fallen und stöhnte angestrengt. Dann begann er zu kichern und schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken. 

"Aber das war gut..." 

Zustimmend nickte ich bloß. Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Rücken und entfernte das benutzte Kondom, knotete es zu und holte aus.

"Boah, wehe du triffst nicht", kommentierte der Brünette meinen Wurf leise, doch ich traf ausnahmsweise wirklich nur den Mülleimer.

Daraufhin begann ich wieder seine Haut zu massieren. Ich arbeitete mich tiefer und über seine Oberschenkel, seitlich von mir und lauschte seinem genüsslichen Seufzen.

"Ich engagier dich als Masseur. Das tut so gut, das glaubst du nicht. Jeder sollte Massagen nach dem Sex bekommen."

"Dann will ich auch eine."

"Natürlich. Aber darf ich die auf morgen verschieben?"

"Ausnahmsweise."

Ich zog ihn etwas höher, woraufhin er leise murrte, sich dann aber an mich schmiegte. Als er mir ein paar Sekunden in die Augen sah, streckte ich mich dem Brünetten entgegen und küsste ihn flüchtig. Dann noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Hinterher sah ich ihn einfach nur an, prägte mir die Details in seinem Gesicht ein, bis er eine Augenbraue hochzog.

"Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

"Nichts außer purer Schönheit."

"Wow, so smooth, du Gentleman."

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Aber danke. Du bist auch bildhübsch. Mich wundert gar nicht, dass du modelst. Übrigens... Sehun, ich muss mich noch bei dir bedanken", murmelte er und spielte an meinen Haaren herum.

"Musst du, ja?"

"Ja. Für den schönen Abend. Mir würde spontan niemand einfallen, der zugestimmt hätte, jemand fremdes mit auf ein Konzert zu nehmen und mit dem dann allein die Zeit da zu verbringen. Und dass du dich dann noch so gut um mich gekümmert hast, bis jetzt noch. Das war wirklich unglaublich lieb von dir, mich mitzunehmen und es hat mir wirklich gut getan, mit dir über alles zu reden. Im Großen und Ganzen hoffe ich, dass das für dich kein schlechtes, naja, Blind Date war", er kicherte über seine Wortwahl, mit der er den Nagel ja auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, "Ich hatte jedenfalls sehr viel Spaß und ich freu mich auch schon riesig, dich noch besser kennenzulernen und regelmäßig zu sehen."

Ich lächelte ihn schief und etwas müde an, ehe ich nickte.

"Ich hab am Anfang gedacht, dass ich es bereuen würde, aber ich hatte auch sehr viel Spaß heute Abend, deshalb will ich auch danke sagen. Und ich freu mich auch total auf dich und unsere nächsten Dates. Das war ja schließlich nur deine Anzahlung. Auch wenn die ziemlich extrem ausgefallen ist."

Er lachte auf. 

"Stimmt, meine Anzahlung! Ja~ du kriegst ab sofort so viele Dates, wie du willst, ich mach da 'ne Flatrate draus."

"Oh, zu gütig. Hey... Einmal ginge noch?", ich biss zärtlich in sein Ohrläppchen und nickte in Richtung des übrigen Kondoms, "Möchtest du?"

"Sehr gerne. Diesma- Ah, nein! Dann haben wir keine mehr!", schreckte er plötzlich hoch.

"Ja und? Kaufen wir halt neue."

"Na~! Und was ist dann mit meinem Guten-Morgen-Sex?", fragte er entsetzt, "Ich meine, was wenn ich vom Vorsingen komm und wir dann Lust haben, aber nicht können, weil wir heute so gierig waren? Huh? Hast du mal dran gedacht, was das für eine Katastrophe wäre?"

"Wir haben morgen unser erstes Date, willst du da wirklich schon Sex?", fragte ich rein rhetorisch.

Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an.

"Aber doch erst wenn wir frühstücken sind. Davor spielt das doch noch keine Rolle, Hunie. Unser Date geht im Café los, welches Date startet denn zusammen im Bett? Mein Gott, guckst du keine Dramen?"

Abwehrend hob ich die Hände und verdrehte die Augen. Dann griff ich wieder recht ungeniert an seinen Po und streichelte über diesen und seine Oberschenkel.

"Äh~ nein. Also aufheben für morgen früh, geht klar. Na komm her, dann wird jetzt geschlafen. Vielleicht ist es nicht verkehrt, wenn du dich vor deinem Vorsingen wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden ausruhst."

Er nickte und seufzte zufrieden. 

"Auch wenn's nur dreieinhalb sind. Warte, ich will erst schnell sauber machen."

"Irgendwann ist es dir egal."

"Ja, wird es grundsätzlich tatsächlich, aber nicht, wenn ich durch Zeitdruck nicht morgens duschen gehen kann."

Er kletterte vorsichtig von mir herunter. Ich stieß ihn dabei um, sodass er neben mir lag und stand selbst auf. Zielstrebig wollte ich ins Badezimmer laufen, doch Baekhyun hielt mich plötzlich auf.

"Warte, Stopp! Stopp, Stopp, ich will das genießen! Bleib- nicht umdrehen, Hunie, bleib so. Shit ich bin so neidisch, dein Arsch ist so heiß."

"Hast wohl keinen Spiegel, hm?"

Kopfschüttelnd, aber lachend ging ich weiter. Im kleinen Badezimmer nahm ich das erste Handtuch, das ich finden konnte, machte mich selbst sauber und lief damit zu Baekhyun, nachdem ich es kurz ausgewaschen hatte. Der Ältere streckte schon die Hände aus, nahm das feuchte Tuch entgegen und sorgte für zumindest ein kleines Maß an Hygiene. 

Indes schaltete ich die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch ein und das Deckenlicht aus und legte ich mich wieder neben ihn und wartete ab. Als er fertig war, warf er das Tuch vom Bett und schaltete seine kleine Lampe aus.

"Können wir kuscheln, oder schläfst du lieber mit möglichst wenig Körperkonta- okay, hat sich erledigt."

Ich hatte ihn direkt an mich ran gezogen. Dann schmiegte er sich an mich und ließ sich richtig in die Arme nehmen. Zärtlich und ruhig strich er über meine Seite und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Schlaf gut, Sehun. Ich freu mich auf morgen, ich kann's kaum erwarten, dass es losgeht."

"Ich freu mich auch, Baek." 

Sein Lächeln erwidernd ließ ich meine Finger durch seine verschwitzten Haare gleiten. Vorsichtig küsste ich seine Stirn.

"Sehunie?"

"Mhm?"

Er nahm eine meiner Hände in seine und spielte mit meinen Fingern. Dann verhakte er sie und zog sie nah an sich heran.

"Morgen ist wirklich unser erstes richtiges Date?"

"Ja, genau."

"Morgen erst?"

"Mhm..."

"Krass...", er seufzte zufrieden, "Ich freu mich so auf dich."

Daraufhin versenkte er seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge und schloss die Augen. Bis er einschlief und noch ein bisschen darüber hinaus, streichelte ich seinen Rücken und seine Schultern in unserer Umarmung.

"Ich mich auch auf dich."

Und das war noch etwas, was mir gut gefallen würde. 

 

*

 

"Guten Morgen, Blind Date", hörte ich etwas entfernt Baekhyuns sanfte Stimme, ehe ich die Augen aufschlug, "Gut geschlafen? Ich hab dich extra länger schlafen lassen, na komm, es ist schon kurz vor zehn. Steh endlich auf. Oder, naja, wach wenigstens auf."

Ich drehte mich leise murrend auf den Rücken, ehe ich ihn ansah. In Shirt und Jogginghose saß er auf dem Bett, während ich noch immer ziemlich nackt neben ihm lag. Er lächelte mich fröhlich an. Mit einem Finger deutete ich ihm an zu mir herzukommen, auch wenn ich für einen kleinen Moment die üblichen Zweifel hatte, dass er mich nun doch ablehnen würde. Unberechtigt gezweifelt, denn er kam grinsend näher und legte sich neben mich, schlang den Arm um mich und stützte sich auf. 

"Das Theatercafé hat nicht nur megageilen Kuchen, sondern auch ein megageiles Frühstücksbuffet. Ich will dich nur schon einmal vorwarnen. Wollen wir dann gleich frühstücken gehen?"

"Ich frühstück' einfach dich", seufzte ich und erntete ein fröhliches Lachen, während ich seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen deckte, "Sorry, ich hätte dich auch fahren können."

"Nein, alles gut. Du hast so süß geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht unnötig wecken. Aber wiedergutmachen darfst du's trotzdem."

Einen Moment sah er mir erwartungsvoll in die Augen. Ich fasste daraufhin an seine Wange und küsste ihn erst einmal ausgiebig. Dabei war ich so erleichtert, als er sofort mitzog. Ihn direkt nach dem Aufwachen zu küssen tat echt gut. Ich seufzte leise und legte die Arme fest um den Älteren. Dabei strich ich seinen Rücken runter bis zum Hintern, an dem ich zupackte. Davon bekam ich echt nicht genug. Weiterhin fuhr ich mit den Fingern unter den Bund der Jogginghose und stellte fest, dass er gar keine Boxershorts trug. Provokant tastete ich mich noch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer.

"So warst du vor der Tür?"

"Ich hatte keinen Bock, mich sonderlich schick zu machen. Und ich musste ja nur zweimal vier Minuten singen und dann meine Bücher wegbringen, dafür brauch ich mich nicht hübsch zu machen. Zumal ich dachte, dass dir das heute Morgen ganz gut gefallen könnte", raunte er und nahm meine Lippen wieder in Beschlag.

Ich summte zustimmend und ließ meine gesamten Hände nun in seine Hose gleiten. Zusätzlich drückte ich gegen die weiche Haut und ließ es mir nicht nehmen, sie etwas zu massieren.

Baekhyun kicherte leise in den Kuss und nahm es als Einladung, sich nun gänzlich auf meine Hüfte zu setzen. Zu mir herunter gebeugt gab er mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss. Er schmiegte sich an mich und streichelte über meine Seite. Dann verschloss er unsere Lippen wieder. Viel küssen war immer gut, da hatte Tao gestern Recht gehabt.

"Müssen wir nicht gleich los, damit ich nicht zu spät zu meinem Date komme?", hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen und unterbrach den Kuss damit, "Ich bin ungern unpünktlich. Und meinen ersten Eindruck will ich bei ihm auch nicht versauen."

"Frühstück gibt's noch bis zwölf, kein Stress, ansonsten geht ihr einfach Mittagessen. Außerdem hängt er bestimmt selbst noch im Bett rum."

"Meinst du?"

"Mhm", summte er leise und strich über meine Brust, "Ja, er hatte gestern sicher 'ne lange~ Nacht, aber dafür geht's ihm heute bestimmt richtig gut."

"Ich bezahl ihm den Kaffee, was hält er davon?"

Baekhyun begann zu lächeln.

"Das findet er voll süß von dir", er küsste meine Wange.

"Kannst du wieder gut laufen?"

"Ziemlich. Wie gesagt: Ich gewöhne mich dran, keine Panik."

"Das wirst du, versprochen. Darf ich vorher duschen?"

"Kannst du sehr gern machen. Vielleicht hab ich auch Klamotten, die dir passen könnten oder wir fahren lieber schnell bei dir vorbei, dann kannst du dich schick machen. Was du auch nackt bist, aber dein Outfit war gestern schon krass heiß. Aber~", er fuhr mit den Fingern um meinen Hals und über meine Schlüsselbeine, "weißt du, viel wichtiger ist, dass ich eben mein Projekt mit hundert Prozent bestanden hab -"

"Wundert mich nicht", ich küsste seinen Unterkiefer, "Du singst toll."

Dann rollte ich mich mit ihm einmal herum, sodass ich zwischen seinen Beinen lag. Baekhyun strich nun meinen Rücken entlang und gab mir einen Kuss auf die entblößte Schulter. Seine Finger fuhren bis zu meinem noch immer blanken Hintern. Er presste mich etwas näher an sich und übte mehr Druck auf mein Becken aus.

"Danke. Jedenfalls hab ich bestanden und ich hab echt drauf gewartet, endlich heim zu können, weil wir gestern... doch so viel Spaß hatten, aber nicht ganz fertig geworden sind?"

Er strich mit einem Finger unter meinem Kinn entlang. Sein Blick glitt zum übrigen Kondom auf dem Nachttisch. Ich biss spielerisch in seine Wange. Dann folgte ich seinem Blick.

"Wir könnten es für später aufheben und erst frühstücken? Du sollst ja nicht ohnmächtig werden, schließlich hattest du auch nur drei Stunden Schlaf." 

Plötzlich schlug er locker auf meine Schulter.

"Oh mein Gott, nein, kein Sex beim ersten Date, was ist denn los mit dir?!", tadelte er mich voller Entsetzen, "Ich hab auch meine Würde und Standards, weißt du? Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich dich küsse."

Ich blinzelte ihn an. Wir begannen zeitgleich zu lachen, immerhin hatten wir ja selbst ohne offizielles Dates schon Sex gehabt. Sehr guten Sex. Allein das passte schon perfekt mit ihm.

"Ausnahmsweise. Gestern warst du noch so willig", schmollte ich gespielt.

"Bin ich immer noch", lachte er nun und presste seine Lippen hungrig gegen meine, ehe er nach dem Kondom griff, "Besonders für Guten-Morgen-Sex mit dir. Nur wenn es zwischen uns ernst werden soll, muss ich mich ja wohl an die klassischen Datingregeln halten. Ich will meinen ersten Eindruck ja nicht versauen, das hab ich in den Dramen gelernt", er zwinkerte und kicherte, "Aber jetzt hab ich erst einmal eine bessere Idee, bevor unser erstes offizielles Date losgeht. Und stell dir doch mal vor, wie gut sich das nach zwei oder drei Dates Auszeit anfühlen wird."

"Ein Bisschen Abstinenz sollte ich für deine schauspielerisch geleistete Disziplin schaffen", ich küsste seine Schläfe, "So oder anders? Was magst du lieber?"

"Ich bin noch müde", demonstrativ gähnte er, "also lass uns noch ein bisschen kuscheln, okay? Wie überlass ich dir..."

"Okay. Ich will ja, dass auch du dich mit mir wohlfühlst."

"Oh das tu ich auch, wenn du mich so richtig auspowerst. Ficken oder Liebemachen ist mir alles recht mit dir", winkte er ab.

"Du machst da Unterschiede?", ich hob fragend eine Braue.

"Zur Veranschaulichung, ansonsten nicht."

Nickend stützte ich mich auf. Ich griff um seine Oberschenkel und zog ihn an diesen in meinen Schritt. Dann beugte ich mich über ihn und begann mich seinen Hals entlang zu küssen, sowie zärtlichen Bewegungen seines Beckens gegen meines zu genießen. 

"Entspann dich noch ein bisschen, Baek", hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr und küsste es.

Daraufhin fasste ich um ihn herum und drehte ihn mit Schwung auf den Bauch. Baekhyun lachte gedämpft ins Kissen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Ich küsste seine Wange, seine Schläfe und sein Ohr, ehe ich mich aufsetzte und vorsichtig seine Jogginghose von seinen Beinen zog. Er stützte sich dabei auf, zog sein Shirt aus und seufzte tief, als ich erst einmal begann, seine Schultern zu massieren. Mit festen Handgriffen bewegte ich mich mit der Zeit weiter runter bis zu seinem Hintern, ehe ich seine Beine streichelte und sie öffnete. 

"Magst du das?"

"Ja, mach bitte weiter."

Als ich mich nach einer kleinen Weile des Vorspiels im Sinne von Küssen, Massieren und ein wenig intimerer Handarbeit über den Älteren legte und genoss, wie er stöhnte und mir mein Stöhnen entlockte, indem er sein Becken anhob, schlang ich einen Arm um seinen Hals. Er legte den Kopf darauf ab und seufzte, als ich seine Hand in meine nahm und unsere Finger verhakte.

 

*

*

*

*

*

*

 

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass sie einfach nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollen! Wie dreist, ich hätte dich schon so viel früher kennenlernen können und jetzt wollen diese zwei Pfeifen sich nicht rechtfertigen! Ich wette die waren einfach nur zu doof, um es auf die Reihe zu kriegen!", maulte Baekhyun auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Die zwei Kims hatten sich nach wie vor noch nicht zu seiner Frage von gestern Abend geäußert, hatten in einer Nachricht und dann gerade eben bei unserem kurzen Besuch sogar total drum herum geredet. Es war natürlich ärgerlich, aber naja, besser spät als nie. Jetzt war ich einfach froh, dass ein so wichtiger Abschnitt in meinem Leben eingeläutet wurde.

"Voll asi", schnaubte ich, "Minseok hat mir sogar erst drohen wollen, ich solle dich nicht anpacken."

"Mir auch! Oh mein Gott! Jongdae hat ihn zu so einem Miststück gemacht, ich glaub 's nicht! Ah~ und ich glaub auch nicht, dass wir schon wieder hier sind", er seufzte lang gezogen.

Vor seiner Zimmertür angekommen, schlang er die Arme um meinen Nacken und ich legte meine um seine Taille. Ich drückte ihn einmal fest an mich, woraufhin er zu lachen begann. Dann ließ ich ihn wieder los. Er nahm allerdings meine Hand in seine und lächelte mir zu.

"Aber jetzt hab ich dich ja", raunte ich, "Da kann Minseok hyung mir so viel drohen wie er will."

"Boah, du bist seit du aufgewacht bist wieder so richtig geschmeidig mit deinen Worten", kicherte er, "Wo hast du das gelernt, huh?"

Ich hob die Schultern.

"Weiß nicht. Von meinen Brüdern definitiv nicht, die sind nämlich beide eher... peinlich mit sowas. Irgendwann stell ich sie dir vor."

"Sehr gerne. Nach~ noch einem Date?", ganz breit und unschuldig lächelte er mir zu.

"Wir können öfter noch was trinken gehen oder generell abends ausgehen, wenn du sowas magst. Also zum Beispiel. Ich hab natürlich auch nichts dagegen, einfach nur mit dir irgendwo entspannt rumzuhängen. Schöne Abende zu zweit sind mir natürlich auch sehr wichtig und sehr willkommen."

"Eigentlich bin ich lieber daheim, ja, aber für dich kann ich mich vielleicht überwinden", er zwinkerte, "Du sollst dich ja nicht langweilen."

Ich nahm seine Hände in meine und schaukelte sie ein wenig hin und her.

"Wird schon nicht passieren, also ganz wie du möchtest. Aber erst schlepp ich dich in die Tanzschule und zu allen Auftritten und nochmal ins Kino und in diverse Restaurants und ganz oft mit zu mir oder dir nach Hause. Uns stehen alle Türen offen."

"Zumindest, wenn du noch nicht genug von mir hast."

"Vermutlich nie, Baekhyun."

"Okay, dann könnte ich... am Mittwoch wieder? Magst du dir was überlegen oder einfach rumchillen? Ich hab alle Prüfungen durch, ich hab Zeit ohne Ende. Bis Semesterbeginn zumindest."

Knapp nickte ich und lachte leise auf.

"Perfekt, Mittwoch nach der Arbeit hol ich dich ab. Kino?"

Augenblicklich strahlte er mich an.

"Gerne. Und vorher kochen wir!"

"Bei mir", kündigte ich an, "Damit ich noch mehr Pluspunkte bei dir sammeln und vor meinen Mitbewohnern prahlen kann."

"Du kannst kochen?"

Er ließ mich nun los, hielt aber noch eine meiner Hände und legte den Kopf schief.

"Ziemlich gut, ja. Sagt sogar Kyungsoo und niemand ist unterschwellig so kritisch wie Kyungsoo."

"Wow, dann kann ich's kaum abwarten. Ich freu mich zu sehen, wie du wohnst und ich will Vivi kennenlernen und mich beliebt machen- oh mein Gott, können wir mit Vivi spazieren gehen?!"

"Klaro. Dann zeig ich dir ein paar Tricks, womit du dich mit ihm anfreunden kannst."

"Sehr schön. Vorher lass ich mich natürlich ausdrücklich von Minseok und Jongdae spoilern, ich will ja wissen, was mich bei einem eifersüchtigen, vergesslichen Softie zu Hause erwartet."

"Genau, lass dir noch mehr Unsinn erzählen. Ich freu mich schon, das alles klarstellen zu dürfen."

"Ich mich erst. Danke für alles, Sehun. Ich finde unser erstes Date war wirklich gelungen."

Ich nickte knapp und sah runter auf seine Lippen. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter, um ihn zum Abschied zu küssen. Er kam mir sogar entgegen, ehe er sich wohl selbst an seine Ansage von heute Morgen erinnerte und mir locker mit der flachen Hand auf die Lippen schlug. Ich prustete inständig los.

"Oh mein Gott, lass mich nicht schwach werden, du machst es mir den ganzen Tag schon so schwer!", beschwerte er sich, "Küssen beim ersten Date, also wirklich!"

Theatralisch seufzte ich. Zusätzlich hob ich meine Schultern und drehte mich halb von ihm weg.

"Schade. Dabei dachte ich, du hättest auch gemerkt", ich tippte gegen die noch immer beschriftete Tafel, "wie es funkt. Aber wenn das nicht der Fall ist-"

Schnell hatte er um mein Gesicht gefasst, mich zu sich gedreht und flüchtig geküsst.

Ich blinzelte ihn an.

"Womit hab ich das denn jetzt verdient?"

"Hey, das war nur eine Ausnahme, nur ein Gutenachtkuss! Weil es gefunkt hat und jetzt geh nach Hause, du machst mich wieder ganz kribbelig", nuschelte er gespielt beleidigt.

"Du mich erst. Baek, ab wie vielen Dates-"

Noch während ich sprach, schlang ich meine Arme eilig um ihn und unterbrach mich selbst, als ich ihn küsste. Ich bewegte meine Lippen vorsichtig gegen seine, ehe er sich geschlagen gab und mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kuss erwiderte. Als er über meine Lippen leckte, dass wir den Kuss vertiefen konnten, unterbrach ich ihn.

"Du hast nicht viel Durchhaltevermögen, Baekhyun", sagte ich gespielt enttäuscht.

"Geh!", er lachte und schob mich von sich, "Hör auf mich zu ärgern! Lass mich wenigstens am Anfang diszipliniert sein oder zumindest so tun! Vivi wartet bestimmt schon, geh heim!"

"Wir könnten am Mittwoch so tun, als wäre das Konzert gestern unser erstes offiziell geplantes Date gewesen, dann könnte ich dich ein wenig verführen und wir-"

"Ja- Nein! Nicht vor dem dritten Date, oh mein Gott, du schaust wirklich keine Serien!"

"Aber Mittwoch wäre dann in dem Sinne ja das dritte Date."

"Aber dann hätten wir an unserem ersten Date doch schon Sex gehabt, denk doch nach! Oh mein Gott, was hab ich mir mit dir angelacht? Wie ich's einfach schon ahne, dass ich mit dir bloß noch schlaflose Nächte haben werde!"

Fröhlich lachte ich ihn aus und zwang ihm noch einmal einen Kuss auf. Er murrte leise, erwiderte ihn aber und lehnte danach kurz seine Stirn gegen meine. Dann ließ er mich los.

"Okay, dann war heute unser erstes offizielles Date, du hast gewonnen. Mittwoch küsst du mich aber nochmal, oder?", feixte ich.

Nun küsste er mich tatsächlich von sich aus und auch etwas länger, als sein Gutenachtkuss.

"Mh~ das kommt drauf an, wie gut du kochst."

Empört sah ich ihn an. 

"Und tschüss!", sagte ich.

Dann hob ich die Hand und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Auf halber Strecke sah ich über die Schulter, wie er mir hinterher grinste und dann winkte.

"Ciao, Mister Right!", rief er mir nach und küsste in die Luft.

Grinsend küsste ich für ihn sichtbar meine Fingerspitzen und winkte ihm mit der Hand zu, ehe ich mich gegen den Aufzug und für die Treppen entschied...

Schließlich musste ich nur ein Stockwerk tiefer, um mich bei den Kims für meine blühende Zukunft mit Baekhyun zu bedanken.

Ich hatte meinen Zukünftigen zwar nie gesucht, aber durch diese miese Aktion von Jongdae immerhin gefunden. Die zwei kannten mich zu gut. Baekhyun kannten sie auch zu gut. Das Blind Date wäre wirklich nie so ausgeartet, wenn wir uns nicht mehr miteinander hätten vorstellen können... und auch nicht noch deutlich mehr daraus gemacht hätten. Aber selbst bis zum wichtigsten Tag für uns zwei hatten die Kims immer noch nicht mit der Sprache rausgerückt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Dir gefallen hat! (Zumindest irgendwie, so 'n bisschen ist auch okay.)
> 
> Auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz 100% weiß, wohin genau die Reise geht und wie lang dieses Baby im Endeffekt wird (schätzungsweise 3 bis maximal 4 Kapitel), hab ich voll Bock drauf! Bisher mangelte es einfach nur an der Zeit... Sollte irgendwas sein, melde ich mich auch. Vielleicht ändert sich auch der Aspekt "Drama" noch, keine Ahnung, sorry...
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist geplant, beziehungsweise in den Startlöchern und kommt angeflogen, sobald es fertig ist ^^ Aber jetzt brauche ich erst einmal noch ein bisschen heißbegehrte Zeit dafür und die hab ich erst ab Samstag. Ein Studium ist aber auch ein Zeitfresser >.>
> 
> Wenn Du Spaß hattest und schon SO GESPANNT BIST, wie es weiter geht, dann lass es mich wissen. Generell ist konstruktive Kritik nahezu schon Bae, also bitte :D 
> 
> Liebe Grüße und hab noch einen wunderschönen Abend!
> 
> Sazandora


End file.
